


Just science

by Cinderbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel (Supernatural)-centric, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Kitchen Sex, M/M, POV Castiel, Roommates, Sex in a Car, Teacher Castiel, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinderbird/pseuds/Cinderbird
Summary: Кас ведет тихую жизнь рядового преподавателя на кафедре биохимии, когда на одну с ним лестничную клетку переезжает некая Лиза. Вечеринка в честь ее новоселья буквально переворачивает всю его жизнь с ног на голову.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Название позаимствовано у одноименной песни Тома Оделла, чей заунывный тон может натолкнуть вас на некоторые мысли по поводу сюжета. А может и не натолкнуть.  
> К каждой главе эпиграфом идут строчки из определенных песен - найти их сборник Вы можете, перейдя по ссылке на вк в посте и комментариях к нему)  
> https://vk.com/wall-34089917_880

When I woke up tonight I said I'm  
Going to make somebody love me  
I'm going to make somebody love me  
Now I know, now I know  
Now I know, I know that it's you  
You're lucky, lucky, you're so lucky (с)  
  
Franz Ferdinand - Do You Want To?

***

     Чак болтал без умолку о новой девушке, которая стала снимать комнату на одной с ними лестничной клетке. О том, что ее, кажется, звали Лизой, что она была красива и остроумна, а ее коробки с вещами были ужасно тяжелыми и удивительно вообще, как она умудрилась загрузить их в свою машину изначально. Кас слушал вполуха и рассеянно кивал невпопад, пробегаясь глазами по чужой статье об онкомаркерах на экране своего ноутбука. Ему нужно было написать рецензию в самое ближайшее время, чтобы разгрузить себе выходные, а он пока еще понятия не имел, о чем вообще была эта статья – тема повествования то и дело терялась под нагромождениями литературных вывертов, словно бы ее автор никак сам не мог определиться, о чем именно пишет. Такое бывало и с ним самим, ведь, когда тебя несет вдохновенный порыв, довольно сложно притормозить и разобраться, куда именно он тебя несет. Другое дело, что статья готовилась к печати в одном солидном научном издании и, откровенно говоря, недотягивала до их стандартов с такой размазанной по абзацам проблематикой. Кас устало зажмурился, потирая глаза.  
  
      - Дружище, тебе кофе, может, заказать?.. – неуверенно предложил Чак, прерывая свой собственный рассказ на полуслове. Другие начали бы возмущаться такой невнимательности к своему рассказу, но эти двое были давними друзьями и Чак давно уже привык к тому, что Кас не всегда прислушивался к его болтовне. Особенно, когда напротив него стоял ноутбук. – Выглядишь ты, честно говоря, не очень.  
  
      - Да нет, я в порядке, - упрямо мотнул головой Кас. – Так и что эта Лиза?.. Есть у нее кто-нибудь? Наверняка ты все уже разнюхал.  
  
      - Сказала, что только что переехала в город и оставила всех своих ухажеров там, - усмехнулся Чак, подзывая официантку. Кас только глаза закатил. – Не то, чтобы я очень на это рассчитываю, но… сам знаешь, чем у меня все закончилось в предыдущий раз, когда Карла… - на этом месте Чаку пришлось прерваться, потому что расторопная девушка уже подошла к их столику с блокнотом и приготовилась записывать заказ. Кас мысленно возблагодарил всех Богов, каких смог сходу вспомнить (Ганеша, Иегова и почему-то Один) и сию чудесную девушку за превосходное чувство времени: трепаться о своих бывших Чак мог очень долго и со вкусом, но все его рассказы странным образом напоминали друг друга практически досконально. Чаще всего различались только имена и профессии пассий. – Двойной черный без сахара и клубничный латте с двойным сиропом.  
  
      Девушка приложила видимые усилия, чтобы сдержать усмешку, и, кивнув, торопливо отошла от их столика. Видимо, чтобы дать себе волю. Кас прожег Чака тяжелым взглядом, а мимолетная восхищенность чувством времени официантки практически тут же сошла на нет.  
  
      - Вот поэтому я и не хотел, чтобы ты что-либо заказывал здесь, - проворчал он, прикрывая крышку ноутбука и отодвигая его в сторону. – Теперь они будут думать, что мы парочка.  
  
      - Из-за моего латте? – недоверчиво фыркнул Чак, приподнимая бровь. – Не неси ерунды. Да и к тому же, если бы у меня был хоть какой-то интерес к мужикам, мы бы с тобой уже давно расписались, ты же это знаешь, - теперь Чак заливисто рассмеялся, откинувшись на спинку своего диванчика. – Но мы и без этого ведем себя, как старые супруги, дружище.  
  
      - И после таких заявлений ты еще удивляешься, что у тебя с девушками не ладится, - вернул ухмылку Кас. – Но даже в этом случае я бы не стал выходить за тебя. Ты совершенно не в моем вкусе.  
  
      - О да, эту фразу я от тебя слышу еще со старшей школы! – недоверчиво фыркнул Чак. – Но что-то так до сих пор и не видел тебя ни с кем, чтобы понять, кто в твоем вкусе.   
  
      - Нематериальные невидимки – очевидно же, - повел плечом Кас. Ему не хотелось вновь поднимать эту тему, и он жалел, что разговор с его легкой руки перетекал именно в этом направлении. Было неловко признавать, что все его немногочисленные любовники не задерживались рядом с ним достаточно долго, чтобы успеть с кем-нибудь их познакомить.  
  
      - Не кисни, - добродушно одернул его Чак. – Лучше расскажи, сколько тебе еще возиться с этой статьей? Наша новая соседка устраивает вечеринку по поводу своего новоселья, и я обещал ей привести всех, кого смогу отыскать. Не бросать же прекрасную девушку в беде, дружище.  
  
      - Ничего с этой статьей непонятно, кроме того, что к вечеру мне от нее надо отделаться. Написана она как попало, но не могу же я так ему и сказать, верно?  
  
      - Я бы так и сделал, - искренне пожал плечами Чак. – Не твоя статья, не твои проблемы – пусть перепишет этот твой аспират все заново, раз такой деятельный.  
  
      - После таких слов он вообще ничего писать не захочет, - покачал головой Кас. – Альфи принимает все слишком близко к сердцу.  
  
      - Надо же, он уже Альфи, - фыркнул насмешливо Чак, беззастенчиво ставя локти на стол и опуская подбородок на сцепленные в замок пальцы. – Пусть привыкает, что жизнь сурова и несправедлива. Сколько порогов мне пришлось в свое время обить, чтобы хоть кто-то взялся за мою чертову рукопись – ты помнишь? А я помню! Двадцать семь! Не думал, что их вообще столько в округе наберется.   
  
      - Биохимия далека от художественной литературы, - сухо ответил Кас и собирался уже, было, развить эту тему, как к столику вновь подошла официантка с подносом. Не дожидаясь, пока девушка протянет ему по ошибке латте, Кас самостоятельно взялся за ручку другой чашки. Девушка только хмыкнула, выставляя латте перед Чаком.  
  
      - В любом случае, дружище, - торопливо начал Чак, как только официантка отошла. – Мы начинаем в семь. Успеешь захватить вина?  
  
      - Думаю, да.  
  
      - Отлично, - просиял Чак и в несколько глотков влил в себя слишком сладкий, отдающий искусственной клубникой, кофе. – Тогда будем тебя ждать.  
  
      Кас, вновь взявшись за свой ноутбук, кивнул ему и не глядя отпил из своей чашки. Смешно наморщив нос и потерев правый глаз, он вернулся к своей работе над рецензией. Чак с умилением глянул на него и полез за своим бумажником, чтобы оставить деньги за заказ.  
  
      - Не нужно, - уже погрузившись в работу, коротко отозвался Кас на этот жест, но Чак привычно его проигнорировал, зная, что в таком состоянии друг всерьез спорить не станет. Подмигнув заинтересованно косившейся на них официантке, Чак бодрым шагом выскочил из кофейни.  
  
      Сосредоточиться на размытом тексте статьи получалось плохо, и вскоре Кас прикончил кофе, раздраженно отставив чашку в сторону. Тот прискорбный факт, что статью требовалось переписать, уже совсем откровенно бросался в его уставшие от экрана глаза, но он по-прежнему не решался написать об этом своему аспиранту. В голове медленно прокручивались раз за разом одни и те же мысли, как белье в барабане стиральной машинки. Альфи был его учеником. Альфи был его гетеросексуальным учеником. Альфи был его весьма способным гетеросексуальным учеником, который собирался делать предложение своей девушке, после того, как защитит аспирантскую. Поводов не давать слабины хватало, однако в душе все еще цвела робкая надежда на чужую симпатию. Кас поморщился – со стороны он в этой ситуации и впрямь выглядел очень жалко. Третий год вздыхать о молодом голубоглазом мальчишке, стремящимся непонятно зачем выбиться в научные круги, и совершенно ничего не пытаться сделать со сложившейся ситуацией - действительно жалкое зрелище.  
  
      Невольно всплыли в памяти недавние слова Чака о его непонятных вкусах, и Кас горько усмехнулся – восторженные мальчишки всегда были его слабостью, все было ясно, как день. Другое дело, что энтузиазм уже-не-начинающего-писателя Чака заметно поубавился с возрастом, и глупую юношескую влюбленность успешно удалось перевести в русло крепкой доброй дружбы. Ко всеобщему счастью, сам Чак, казалось, даже и не заметил в то время разворачивавшейся перед нем драмы. Или, может быть, просто пожалел замкнутого и несуразного паренька, которым Кас был тогда, да и чего уж греха таить, оставался таким до сих пор.  
  
      Эта тема для размышлений нравилась Касу еще меньше, чем все предыдущие, так что он решительно развернул окно своего электронного почтового ящика и написал короткое сообщение своему аспиранту с просьбой еще немного подумать над структурой статьи. Оставалось надеяться, что заложенный в письме смысл дойдет до адресата раньше и Касу не придется подгонять статью самостоятельно.  
  
      Убрав ноутбук в сумку и рассчитавшись с официанткой, Кас торопливо вышел из начинавшего уже действовать ему на нервы кафе. На самом деле, место было одним из его любимейших, но все так или иначе начинает действовать тебе на нервы, когда ты несколько часов подряд проводишь над чужой бездарной статьей. К тому же, с учетом того, что требовалось еще и купить вино, он уже немного опаздывал на вечеринку, о которой говорил Чак. Решив не тратить свое и без того ограниченное время на шатания по специализированным магазинам, Кас быстро свернул с широкой и шумной оживленной улицы в проулок, на другом конце которого притаился один из супермаркетов.  
  
      Потратив еще минут пятнадцать на поиски нужного отдела и мысленно проклиная всех, кто мог быть причастен к организации пространства данного помещения, Кас, наконец, вырулил к стеллажам со столовыми винами, когда навстречу ему оттуда так же торопливо кто-то вышагнул.  
  
      - Черт, приятель, ты вообще по сторонам не смотришь? – возмутился незнакомец, потирая свободной рукой ушибленное плечо. Незнакомец был одет в потертую кожанку, а на его ногах красовались возмутительного вида шипастые берцы. Брови сошлись в недовольной гримасе, губы кривились, однако взгляд злым не был, скорее уставшим.  
  
      - Могу задать тот же вопрос, - буркнул Кас, подавив желание потянуться к собственному ушибленному плечу, и все так же торопливо направился к нужному ему стеллажу.  
  
      По иронии судьбы, в очереди на одну из четырех работающих касс они в итоге встали вместе.  
  
      - Отличный вкус, - усмехнулся незнакомец, кивая головой на бутылку вина, которую Кас крепко держал в руке. Только сейчас он заметил, что они оба взяли по бутылке красного вина одной марки.  
  
      - Взял то, что было ближе к выходу, - признался Кас. – Я не разбираюсь в винах.  
  
      - Черт, у меня та же история! – рассмеялся незнакомец. От уголков его внимательных зеленых глаз тут же разбежались тонкие лучи морщинок, а лицо приняло на удивление добродушное выражение. – Попросили захватить с собой бутылку вина, вот я и взял первое попавшееся.  
  
      - Забавное совпадение, - усмехнулся Кас, чувствуя себя слегка неловко – несколько минут назад он неслабо налетел на этого парня и не извинился, а теперь тот улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало. – Друг устраивает нашей новой соседке вечеринку, а меня отправил за выпивкой.  
  
      - Если сейчас выяснится, что эту твою соседку зовут Лизой, то я поверю в существование высших сил, честное слово, - все еще веселясь, но уже с какой-то ноткой настороженности ответил незнакомец.  
  
      - Можете начинать верить, - обескуражено проговорил Кас, растерянно моргнув, - потому что именно так ее и зовут.  
  
      - Отлично, тогда у меня все же не будет проблем с обнаружением нужного дома, - обезоруживающе улыбнулся парень и протянул свободную ладонь для рукопожатия. – Дин Винчестер.  
  
      - Кас Новак, - неловко пожал протянутую ладонь Кас. Рукопожатие оказалось неожиданно крепким для знакомства.  
  
      - Кас – это сокращение? – Дин, окинув его беглым взглядом, протянул свою бутылку кассирше и, доставая из внутреннего кармана бумажник, кивнул девушке: - Вторую тоже пробейте.  
  
      - Не нужно, - торопливо помотал головой Кас, но его новый знакомый был категоричен.  
  
      - Мы же все равно идем на одну вечеринку, так? Какая разница? – Дин вновь обезоруживающе улыбнулся и протянул сидящей за кассой девушке свою кредитку.  
  
      Касу только и оставалось, что пробормотать слова благодарности. Он начал чувствовать себя еще более неловко, чем до этого, поэтому быстро подхватил бумажный пакет с двумя бутылками, чтобы не стоять растерянным столбом и дальше.  
  
      - Так какое именно имя ты сократил до Каса? – напомнил свой вопрос Дин, когда они уже вышли из супермаркета на наполненный светом фонарей и неоновых вывесок переулок. Кас и не думал, что уже успело так стемнеть.  
  
      - Кастиэль, - с легким вздохом ответил он, перехватывая пакет поудобнее и направляясь к дому наиболее коротким маршрутом – из-за очереди на кассу они и в самом деле уже опаздывали на вечеринку.  
  
      - Необычное имя, - с толикой удивления ответил Дин, скосив на него взгляд, чтобы понять, что его не дурачат. – В первый раз такое слышу, честно говоря.  
  
      - Моя мать чрезвычайно религиозна, - туманно ответил Кас, поскольку одинаково не любил разговоры как о своей семье, так и о своем дурацком полном имени.  
  
      - А ты сам?  
  
      - Мне ближе научно-обоснованные теории, - пожал плечами Кас, торопливо сворачивая за угол, и добавил, скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса. – А что Вы об этом думаете?  
  
      - Как я уже сказал, судя по всему, придется мне поверить в существование высших сил, - усмехнулся Дин, так же торопливо шагая слева от него. – Все же нечасто в жизни бывают такие совпадения.  
  
      - Нечасто, - Кас тоже не смог сдержать ухмылки, но потом выражение его лица сменилось на задумчивое. – Кстати, забавно, но я не могу припомнить, чтобы у Чака были знакомые с фамилией Винчестер.  
  
      - Не знаю, кто такой Чак, но меня просила прийти Лиза.  
  
      - Да? – Кас повернул голову к своему спутнику и окинул того недоверчивым взглядом. – Чак говорил, что она только что переехала в этот город.  
  
      - Так и есть, - спокойно кивнул Дин. – Мы были знакомы с ней до того, как она это сделала.  
  
      - Кажется, я слегка запутался, - пробормотал Кас, подходя к подъездной двери и с трудом открывая ее одной рукой. – Надеюсь, ты не из тех безумных бывших парней, что преследуют своих девушек, когда они переезжают в другой город.  
  
      - Даже в другой штат, если быть совсем уж точным, - вновь обезоруживающе улыбнулся Дин, придерживая тяжелую металлическую дверь, чтобы Кас смог войти внутрь. – Но я не из таких парней, можешь выдохнуть.  
  
      - В самом деле? А из каких тогда?  
  
      Дверь плавно закрылась, и Дин уверенно нажал кнопу вызова лифта, подойдя к Касу почти вплотную.  
  
      - Из тех, что преследуют понравившихся им парней, выдумывая крайне убедительные истории, - вполголоса доверительно поведал Дин ему практически на ухо, и Кас тут же инстинктивно отпрянул, чуть было не выронив пакет из мгновенно вспотевших ладоней. Дин лишь рассмеялся, выпрямляясь. – Шучу! Видел бы ты свое лицо, приятель. На самом деле мы с Лизой учились в одной старшей школе, а потом остались вполне неплохими друзьями. Я уже несколько лет здесь живу, так что она первым делом позвонила мне, когда переехала.  
  
      - О, - только и смог из себя выдавить Кас, неловко ввалившись в раскрывшиеся двери лифта вслед за решительно шагнувшим туда Дином.  
  
      - Какой этаж нам нужен?  
  
      - Пятый.  
  
      После этого в кабине повисла неловкая тишина, и Кас машинально прикусил нижнюю губу, все еще ощущая, как сердце колотится чуть быстрее необходимого. Дин же внешне сохранял дружелюбный вид, но его глаза выдавали некоторую задумчивость. Неожиданно Дин вновь посмотрел на него, и их взгляды пересеклись. Очередная волна смущения и неловкости успела накатить на Каса раньше, чем его новый знакомый заговорил.  
  
      - Кстати говоря, я все же иногда преследую понравившихся мне парней. Правда, только с их согласия, - очередная улыбка заставила сердце сначала замереть в груди, а затем как-то странно обреченно стукнуться о ребра, как если бы оно признавало свою неспособность отныне контролировать свое поведение. – Но ты же не будешь возражать?  
  
      Кас окончательно растерялся и не знал, что сказать, но тут ему на выручку пришли вовремя раскрывшиеся двери лифта, через которые он тут же выскользнул на лестничную клетку. Слегка подрагивающей рукой он пытался нашарить в кармане ключи от их общей с Чаком квартиры – сначала ему нужно было оставить там свою сумку с ноутбуком и кое-какие распечатки.  
  
      - Мне нужно… - сбивчиво начал Кас, не поворачивая головы. – Нужно оставить кое-что в своей квартире. Квартира Лизы напротив.  
  
      - Оставь там свою застенчивость, Кастиэль, - вкрадчиво усмехнулся Дин, ловко отбирая у него бумажный пакет с двумя бутылками вина. – Это очень мило выглядит, но это совсем не моя тема.  
  
      Касу отчаянно захотелось провалиться обратно на первый этаж от смущения, но вместо этого он лишь торопливо юркнул за дверь, не сказав ни слова, и заперся изнутри. С той стороны донесся отчетливо различимый вздох, а затем несколько неторопливых удаляющихся шагов и стук в чужую дверь. На этом месте Кас, наконец, отлип от двери и, нервно скинув ботинки, зашагал в их общую с Чаком комнату. Только там он позволил себе безвольно рухнуть на ближайший стул и выматериться сквозь стиснутые зубы. К чертовой матери эту вечеринку, он останется сидеть здесь, за закрытой дверью, и будет переписывать статью, которую им с Альфи сдавать уже в понедельник.  
  
      Он стащил с плеча сумку и, положив ее на письменный стол, постарался как можно более неторопливо расстегнуть пальто, потому что руки у него все еще слегка подрагивали от выброшенного в кровь адреналина. Когда он, наконец, расправился с пуговицами и направился в прихожую, чтобы повесить там пальто, в его кармане вдруг зазвонил мобильный. Кас не торопился отвечать на звонок – он и так знал, что ему звонил Чак, чтобы узнать, почему он до сих пор не пришел на эту дурацкую вечеринку. Поэтому телефон он достал только когда тот уже успел проиграть весь поставленный на звонок припев.  
  
      - Да? – устало вздохнул в трубку Кас.  
  
      - Тут один парень пришел и сказал, что совершенно точно видел, как ты заходил в нашу квартиру. Сколько уже можно там торчать?  
  
      - Кстати об этом, Чак…  
  
      - Даже не пытайся сейчас выдумать отговорку, чтобы никуда не идти! – перебил его возмущенный возглас Чака на там конце.  
  
      - Я и не выдумаю. Выяснилось, что мне придется заканчивать эту чертову статью одному, - добавив в голос побольше убедительности и раздражения, проворчал в трубку Кас, направившись на кухню.  
  
      - Знаешь, что я тебе скажу? Хватит покрывать косяки своего аспиранта, пусть научится сам разбираться со своими проблемами. Тащи свою задницу сюда, иначе я сам за тобой приду и притащу себя силой!  
  
      - Я не думаю, что это…  
  
      - Мне и не нужно, чтобы ты думал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты отдохнул после дерьмовой недели. И я говорю серьезно – если через десять минут тебя здесь не будет, я тебя оттуда самостоятельно выволоку.  
  
      - Нет, серьезно!.. – на этот раз его реплика была прервана короткими гудками, и Кас с раздражением отложил свой телефон на одну из кухонных тумбочек. Он уже начинал всей душой ненавидеть эту ни в чем не повинную девушку, которая так некстати переехала именно на их лестничную площадку. Подойдя к холодильнику, он начал обшаривать взглядом полки в поисках бутылки воды. Ему необходимо было выпить воды, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
      В этот момент в дверь постучали.  
  
      - Десять минут еще не прошло, Чак! – раздраженно выкрикнул с кухни Кас, но настойчивый стук повторился вновь. Издав сдавленный стон, Кас вновь зашагал в прихожую, чтобы впустить в квартиру своего назойливого соседа. Повернув оставленный в замке ключ, он приоткрыл дверь, чтобы высказать Чаку все, что он думает… но за дверью его не оказалось.  
  
      - Я так и думал, - криво ухмыльнулся Дин, скрестив руки на груди. – Раздраженность тебе к лицу.  
  
      Кас молча поджал губы – боевого настроя как не бывало. Казалось, Дина забавляло это даже больше, чем предыдущий недовольный выкрик.  
  
      - Твой друг сказал, что у тебя появилось какое-то неотложное дело, и я пришел убедиться, так ли это, - посчитал нужным пояснить Дин, все еще насмешливо ухмыляясь.  
  
      - Совершенно неотложное, - сухо подтвердил Кас, стараясь говорить как можно увереннее. Под этим насмешливым взглядом он чувствовал себя моложе лет на пятнадцать – вновь тем застенчивым забитым подростком, который и слова из себя выдавить не мог.  
  
      - А я-то уж подумал, что ты из-за меня выходить не хочешь.  
  
      Кас не нашелся, что ответить, поскольку это было сущей правдой, и поэтому лишь молча потупился, нахмурившись. Дин вздохнул, получив невербальное подтверждение своей догадке, и взъерошил свои волосы, очевидно испытывая неловкость.  
  
      - Черт, приятель, кажется, я просто неправильно тебя понял. Извини, что испортил тебе вечер, - Дин говорил совершено искренне, и от его былой насмешливости не осталось и следа. Кас поднял на него слегка удивленный взгляд. – Я могу найти себе какое-нибудь другое занятие на этот вечер, не стоит пропускать из-за меня все веселье.  
  
      - Я все равно не хотел туда идти, - пробормотал Кас.  
  
      - Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя еще более виноватым, приятель. Я не хотел… так перегибать палку. Просто ты мне понравился и я решил, что ты не против флирта. Мой косяк.  
  
      - Так это был флирт? – теперь настала очередь Каса недоверчиво усмехаться.  
  
      - Ну… да? – Дин смущенно ухмыльнулся в ответ. – Было слегка слишком напористо для тебя?..  
  
      - Да. Слегка, - зажав переносицу между большим и указательным пальцем, Кас коротко рассмеялся. Дин, расслабившись, хохотнул в ответ. – Возможно, я просто уже забыл, как это делается.  
  
      - Я что-то в таком роде и подумал сначала, но не смог заставить себя поверить, что у тебя с этим действительно какие-то проблемы. Я имею в виду, ты молодой и привлекательный – наверняка вокруг тебя постоянно кто-нибудь крутится, - Дин заглянул ему в глаза, не скрывая интереса.   
  
      - Вовсе нет, - пробормотал Кас. – Обычно я слишком занят для таких вещей.  
  
      - И нет никакой возможности, что ты освободишься в ближайшее время? – лукаво прищурился Дин, внимательно глядя на него. – Если уж даже в вечер пятницы у тебя находятся неотложные дела, то я даже и не знаю…   
  
      - Я мог бы еще раз взглянуть на свое расписание, если ты настаиваешь, - уклончиво ответил Кас, пожимая плечом.  
  
      - Я настаиваю, - Дин вновь сверкнул своей обезоруживающей улыбкой и, не дожидаясь приглашения, решительно шагнул вперед.  
  
      На этот раз Кас сумел удержать себя в руках и подавил инстинктивное желание отойти и восстановить свои границы личного пространства. Дин, все еще улыбаясь, нашарил дверную ручку и прикрыл за собой дверь. В следующий момент, отойти Касу все же пришлось, поскольку его мягко прижали к стене и осторожно поцеловали в приоткрывшиеся от удивления губы. Он вздрогнул, но отталкивать Дина не стал. Тогда Дин, подбодренный отсутствием сопротивления, пошел несколько дальше и положил свою правую ладонь ему на щеку, слегка поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. Кас начал постепенно расслабляться и неловко отвечать на поцелуй. У него и в самом деле уже довольно давно никого не было, однако раньше ему это не казалось такой уж большой проблемой.  
  
      - Ну, так что? Теперь я окажусь в твоих планах на неделю? – пробормотал с легкой улыбкой на припухших губах Дин, прервав поцелуй.  
  
      - Всего лишь на неделю? – прищурился Кас, восстанавливая дыхание.  
  
      - Это _ты_ мне скажи, - ухмыльнулся Дин, вновь начав поглаживать его по щеке.  
  
      Вместо ответа Кас сам потянулся к его губам, и Дин не смог сдержать довольной улыбки, плавно перемещая свою ладонь с чужой щеки на затылок и притягивая его ближе к себе таким образом. Дин был немного выше, поэтому Касу пришлось вытянуть шею, а потом и вовсе положить ладонь ему на плечо, чтобы не потерять равновесие.  
  
      - Тут Бермудский треугольник что ли? Куда все пропа… - возмущенный возглас донесся до них из-за двери, но когда дверь все же распахнулась, Чак пораженно умолк.  
  
      - Говорила же, - закатила глаза стоявшая рядом с ним темноволосая девушка. – Теперь ты должен мне десятку, сосед.  
  
      Дин тихо рассмеялся, нехотя выпуская Каса из объятий, и отступил, чтобы представить их друг другу:  
  
      - Кас, это моя лучшая подруга Лиза, - он сделал широкий жест ладонью в ее сторону. – Лиза, этой мой новый парень, Кастиэль.  
  
      Кас с нескрываемым удивлением покосился на Дина, столь решительно объявившего об их отношениях, хотя они были знакомы сколько?.. Полчаса? Час? Лиза заливисто рассмеялась, глядя на подобную реакцию.  
  
      - Ты как всегда резину не тянешь, - покачала она головой, обращаясь к Дину. – Но если мне опять придется переезжать из-за тебя, озабоченный извращенец, я тебя урою, честное слово!  
  
      - Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? – подал голос Чак, переводя взгляд со своего соседа по комнате (которого он знал уже лет пятнадцать и искренне полагал, что успел как следует изучить его поведение) на его нового… кхм… парня.  
  
      - Дин Винчестер орудует в вашем городе, нечему удивляться, - усмехнулась Лиза. – Я уже и забыла, какая ты проблемная задница, Дин.  
  
      - Самое время пойти выпить, - пробормотал Кас, протискиваясь между Дином и дверью и выскальзывая на лестничную клетку.  
  
      - Никакого такта в тебе нет, - вздохнул Дин, проводив его взглядом и глянув на подругу.  
  
      Она пожала плечами и направилась в свою новую квартиру, намереваясь как следует напоить одного из своих новых соседей. Чак только разочарованно вздохнул, когда она легко оставила его позади. Дин же, проходя мимо него, дружески похлопал его по плечу, пробормотав:  
  
      - Не отчаивайся, приятель. У тебя все еще есть шансы.  
  
      Чак недоверчиво помотал головой и, вытащив ключ Каса из замка, закрыл им дверь в их общую квартиру, после чего сунул ключ в карман своих джинсов. У него он точно не потеряется.


	2. Глава 2

I fell for you and I knew  
The vision of your loveliness  
I hope and I pray that someday  
That I'll be the vision of your happiness (с)  
Johnny Tillotson – Earth Angel

***

      Утром Кас проснулся от жутчайшего желания пить. Ощущение было такое, будто у него в глотке разверзлась самая настоящая пустыня с собственным палящим солнцем и тоннами песка. Он с приглушенным стоном с трудом разлепил опухшие веки, и его глаза тут же резануло ярким солнечным светом. Сколько же он проспал? А главное – где?..   
  
      Осмотревшись, он пришел к выводу, что ночевал явно не в их с Чаком квартире. Это обстоятельство уже само по себе не внушало оптимизма касательно вечеринки, которая все-таки состоялась прошлой ночью. По всей видимости, он был настолько пьян, что не смог добраться до собственной кровати, которая была, смешно сказать, на одной лестничной клетке с этой. До какого же тогда состояния его умудрилась напоить новая хозяйка этой квартиры?  
  
      - А ты, оказывается, любишь подскакивать с утра пораньше? – слабый хриплый голос донесся откуда-то с противоположного края кровати, заставляя сердце сжиматься от нехороших предчувствий. Мало того, что он проснулся не в своей кровати, так он еще и не один в ней ночевал. Просто прекрасно! - Я планировал спать как минимум до обеда.  
  
      - Не думал, что успел тебя разбудить, - точно таким же хриплым и слабым голосом ответил Кас, после чего поспешно откашлялся.  
  
      - Не бери в голову, я просто очень чутко сплю, - донеслось до него бормотание, после которого из-под одеяла наконец-то вынырнула знакомая голова. – Всегда, так сказать, настороже.  
  
      Конечно же, это был Дин. Кас бы по-настоящему удивился, если бы это был кто-то другой. Не то, что бы он был рад такому стечению обстоятельств, но, по крайней мере, это говорило о том, что он не успел вчера ночью натворить чего-то совсем уж ужасного.  
  
      - У тебя такое лицо, как будто ты не очень-то рад меня здесь видеть, - усмехнулся Дин, пытаясь пригладить свои торчащие во все стороны волосы. Это зрелище с утра было настолько забавным и нелепым, что Кас и сам не сдержал усмешки.  
  
      - Я не ожидал увидеть здесь себя, скажем так, - проговорил он, тоже предприняв попытку оторвать голову от подушки.  
  
      - Ты не из тех, кто привык просыпаться в странных местах после шумных вечеринок, – понимающе кивнул Дин. – Что ж, придется тебе начать к этому привыкать.  
  
      - Я читаю лекции в университете, у меня нет времени привыкать к таким вещам.  
  
      Дин умолк, недоверчиво разглядывая Каса своими сощуренными и все еще не до конца проснувшимися глазами.  
  
      - А ты не шутил, когда говорил, что чертовски занят, - наконец, хмыкнул он. – Подожди, а сколько тебе тогда лет?..  
  
      - Самое время это выяснить, - фыркнул Кас, с трудом принимая сидячее положение и с удовлетворением отмечая, что вчерашняя футболка и боксеры все еще на нем. – Я наверняка старше тебя.  
  
      - Наверняка, - кивнул Дин. – Так сколько тебе?  
  
      - Двадцать девять, - равнодушно ответил Кас, повернув к нему голову. – Страшно?  
  
      - Четыре года не страшно, - отмахнулся Дин. – Я-то уж было подумал, ты один из этих чопорных сорокалетних профессоров. Но это ты просто так выглядишь по утрам после бурных вечеринок.  
  
      - На самом деле, к сорока годам не так-то просто получить степень… и подожди-ка, на что это ты намекаешь? Ты себя-то в зеркало видел?  
  
      - Нет. И не хочу, - мотнул головой Дин, падая обратно на подушку. – Мне хватает твоего насмешливого взгляда. Впрочем…  
  
      - Что? – Кас успел спустить ноги на пол, и одеяло медленно сползло с его спины. Дин задумчиво хмыкнул со своего места.  
  
      - Ничего, я передумал, - ответил он, но Кас уже обернулся к нему. Дин вновь глубоко вздохнул. – Просто я решил, что мы все-таки переспали, и хотел предложить отправиться в душ вместе. Но очевидно, что ничего подобного прошлой ночью мы не делали. К счастью.  
  
      - К счастью? – Кас в удивлении приподнял брови. Он ожидал другого вывода от кого-то вроде Дина.  
  
      - Было бы обидно, если бы ты ничего не смог вспомнить наутро, - пожал тот плечами, словно это было самым очевидным на свете.  
  
      Кас только насмешливо фыркнул, качая головой, и все-таки встал на ноги с кровати. Первым его желанием было немедленно вернуться обратно – весь его организм явно был против вертикального положения в пространстве. Однако он решил взять себя в руки и добраться до ванной комнаты, чтобы хоть немного привести себя в порядок. В идеале – до своей ванной комнаты. Но этим планам не суждено было сбыться.  
  
      - Что ты делаешь? – охнул Кас, когда чужие сильные руки обвились вокруг его талии и потянули на кровать, из-за чего ему пришлось торопливо присесть обратно.  
  
      - Тебя никто не отпускал, - донесся насмешливый голос у него из-за спины, и Кас снисходительно фыркнул. Однако прежде, чем он успел что-либо ответить, Дин добавил: - Я не отпущу тебя без противного утреннего послевечериночного поцелуя.  
  
      - Я не хочу в этом участвовать, - засмеялся Кас, попытавшись вывернуться из чужой хватки, оказавшейся неожиданно крепкой, но у него ничего не вышло. Дин тем временем сел на кровати позади него и мягко уткнулся лбом между его лопаток. Кас замер. – Что ты?..      Одна рука, обнимавшая его за талию, разжалась и скользнула по его плечу вверх, взъерошила и без того растрепанные волосы и замерла где-то на затылке. Чужие пальцы зарылись в его короткие волосы и слегка их приподняли. В следующую же секунду Кас вздрогнул от чужих горячих губ, прижавшихся к его коже прямо под линией роста волос. Все тело его тут же напряглось, ожидая дальнейших действий. И они не заставили себя долго ждать: Дин цепочкой коротких поцелуев скользнул по его шее. Легкое покалывание на коже от его щетины оказалось неожиданно возбуждающим, и Кас машинально прикрыл глаза, слегка откидываясь назад. Рука, лежавшая у него на талии, слегка сместилась, забираясь под футболку и царапая короткими ногтями кожу на животе, заставляя мышцы пресса сжиматься.

  
      Кас прерывисто выдохнул, попытавшись перехватить чужую руку, потому что теплая волна возбуждения уже обдала его своим жаром и заставила тугой узел скручиваться внизу живота, а он совершенно определенно не хотел заниматься сексом в чужой постели у едва знакомой девушки, с едва знакомым парнем… хотя… Дин прижался губами к коже над бьющейся жилкой на его шее и несильно прикусил, заставив Каса вновь вздрогнуть и резко выдохнуть.  
  
      - Я бы трахнул тебя прямо сейчас, - шепнул Дин ему на ухо, заставляя кожу покрываться мурашками и наполняя тело сладкой дрожью. – Но я слишком хорошо знаю Лизу, чтобы делать это у нее в квартире. Если только ты не любишь заниматься сексом на публику.  
  
      Дин еще раз коротко чмокнул его в шею и, судя по звуку, рухнул обратно на постель и завернулся в одеяло. Кас медленно моргнул, приходя в себя.  
  
      - Не хочешь объяснить, что это сейчас было?  
  
      - Не-а.   
  
      - Отлично, - кивнул сам себе Кас и вновь поднялся с постели.   
  
      Дин пробормотал в подушку что-то еще, но настолько неразборчиво, что не стоило и пытаться напрягать слух. Кас мысленно махнул на него рукой и принялся осматривать комнату в поисках своих брюк. В конце концов, они нашлись под кроватью, катастрофически измятые и почему-то в кошачьей шерсти.  
  
      - У Лизы есть кошка?  
  
      Дин вновь пробормотал что-то неразборчивое, не потрудившись поднять голову, так что Кас, страдальчески вздохнув, кое-как отряхнулся от кошачьей шерсти, натянул носки и тихонько вышел из чужой спальни. И чуть было не столкнулся со стоявшей под дверью с кружкой кофе Лизой.  
  
      - Доброе утро, - сбивчиво пробормотал Кас. – Не знаю, как так получилось, извини, что занял твою кровать этой ночью. Я уже ухожу, еще раз с новосельем.  
  
      - Как быстро ты умеешь разговаривать с утра, - добродушно фыркнула Лиза и сделала приличный глоток из своей кружки. – Не бери в голову, я сама тебя споила – сама и виновата. Передавай привет Чаку, сосед. И заглядывай иногда в гости, ты на удивление интересный собеседник после шестого бокала, - она улыбнулась какой-то до странного теплой улыбкой и вдруг хлопнула его чуть пониже спины. – Пойду вытаскивать из своей кровати твоего, прости Господи, бойфренда.  
  
      - Удачи, - растерянно ответил Кас, удивленно глянув ей вслед.  
  
      Вышел он из чужой квартиры, как бы там ни было, раньше, чем услышал, как Лиза начала приводить свой план в действие. Однако на лестничной клетке он встретился с неожиданной проблемой - ни в одном из его карманов не было ключа от их с Чаком квартиры. И даже после того, как он напряг память, он не смог вспомнить, брал ли его с собой вообще в прошлый вечер или так и оставил торчать в замке. Вздохнув и мысленно отругав себя за такую непредусмотрительность, Кас трагически зажмурился и зажал кнопку дверного звонка.  
  
      Душераздирающий план сработал только минут через десять.  
  
      - Я ненавижу тебя, - пробормотал заспанный и взъерошенный Чак, распахивая перед ним дверь. – Но я сам вчера забрал твой ключ, так что сам в этом виноват. Ты неплохо провел время, я смотрю, - хмыкнул он, кивая куда-то чуть ниже лица Каса.  
  
      - Не понимаю, о чем ты…  
  
      - У тебя огромный засос на шее, дружок. Так что не оправдывайся.  
  
      Кас машинально прижал ладонь к шее в том месте, где ее прикусил Дин всего каких-то пятнадцать минут назад. Судя по ухмылке Чака, он не промахнулся.  
  
      - Мы не…  
  
      - Не обижайся, но я не хочу слышать никаких подробностей. Я хочу завтрак. И в душ. И поскольку ты вечно сжигаешь все, что попадает к тебе на сковородку, ты в душ идешь первым, - рассудил, зевая, Чак и зашагал на кухню.  
  
      - Вовсе и не все, - крикнул ему вслед Кас, но тот только отмахнулся, закрывая за собой кухонную дверь.  
  
      Разувшись и с удовлетворением обнаружив своей ключ висящим на обычном месте, Кас, на ходу стягивая через голову футболку, направился в ванную комнату. Зайдя внутрь и запершись, он первым делом критически оглядел свое лицо на предмет признаков преждевременной старости. Да, он выглядел невыспавшимся и помятым, может быть даже сильнее, чем должен был, но уж точно никак не сорокалетним. Затем он внимательно рассмотрел свой первый за последние несколько лет засос, продолжавший расцветать собственническим алым на его шее, и ощутил нечто среднее между раздражением за чужую неаккуратность и чувством удовлетворенности своей жизнью. А потом он опустил глаза и увидел еще парочку уже потемневших со временем отметин под ключицей и на груди. Возможно, прошлая ночь все же прошла не так уж невинно, как ему хотелось бы думать. Однако дальнейший тщательный осмотр никаких других подобных сюрпризов не выявил, так что Кас более-менее успокоился и наконец-то залез в душевую кабину.  
  
      Когда он уже закончил вытираться и замотался в полотенце, раздался стук в дверь. Ворчащий Чак побрел открывать дверь и Кас настороженно прислушался к происходящему в прихожей.  
  
      - Кас, к тебе! – достаточно громко крикнул Чак, чтобы даже на таком расстоянии похмелье дало о себе знать. Кас поморщился и, накинув на себя белый махровый халат, прошлепал босыми ногами на выход.  
  
      - О, теперь ты вполне выглядишь на свои тридцать, - встретил его чужой насмешливый голос.  
  
      - Мне двадцать девять.  
  
      - Один черт, - отмахнулся Дин, продолжая улыбаться. Судя по его влажным волосам, он сам не так давно побывал в душе, но, видимо, этим гостеприимство Лизы ограничилось. – Я вспомнил, что ты так и не оставил мне свой номер. Задумал избавиться от меня?  
  
      - Ты все равно знаешь, где я живу, - пожал плечами Кас и принялся рыться в карманах своего пальто. Дин с легким недоумением проследил за его действиями, но когда тот вытащил из своего кармана визитку – рассмеялся.  
  
      - Ох, точно. Ты же крутой профессор, - кивнул он, убирая визитку в свой бумажник.  
  
      - Почти, - кивнул Кас. – Останешься на завтрак?  
  
      - Звучит соблазнительно, - он медленно облизнул свои губы. – Но я не думаю, что твой сосед будет в восторге.  
  
      - Не будет! – донесся из кухни крик Чака.  
  
      Дин вновь рассмеялся, разводя руками. Кас уже собрался было крикнуть Чаку что-нибудь в ответ, но Дин легко притянул его к себе за отворот халата и поцеловал. Поцелуй отдавал зубной пастой и едва различимым привкусом кофе – выходит, он все-таки отобрал его у Лизы. Несмотря на то, что оставаться Дин не собирался, прерывать поцелуй, кажется, так же не входило в его планы. Кас уже начал чувствовать, что опять возбуждается, когда он наконец-то отстранился и сверкнул своей улыбкой.  
  
      - Я правильно понимаю, что сегодня ты не занят?.. – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он с лукавой ухмылкой и быстро чмокнул Каса в губы. – Я позвоню.  
  
      Кас только и смог, что кивнуть. Дин вновь ухмыльнулся и самостоятельно открыл дверь, выскальзывая наружу.  
  
      - Будь осторожен, - все же негромко проговорил Кас, не желая расставаться, ничего не сказав на прощание.  
  
      - Хорошо, Касси, - широко улыбнулся Дин. – Я буду осторожен.  
  
      Шутливо отдав честь, он развернулся и торопливо сбежал вниз по лестнице, не став дожидаться лифта. Кас еще какое-то время постоял возле открытой двери, слушая гулкий стук удаляющихся шагов, пока его не окликнул Чак. Закрыв, наконец, дверь, и запахнув халат поплотнее, Кас вошел на кухню, где уже приятно пахло яичницей с беконом и свежим кофе. От подобных ароматов желудок буквально-таки свело голодной судорогой, и Кас торопливо сел за стол.  
  
      - Не хочешь мне рассказать, что вчера все-таки произошло, Касси? – ехидно протянул Чак, поставив перед ним тарелку и принявшись разливать кофе по кружкам. – Потому что я, признаться честно, так и не понял, где ты подцепил этого Дина, и какого черта вы вчера вытворяли в нашей прихожей.  
  
      - Мы столкнулись в супермаркете, - пожал плечами Кас и принялся за свою порцию яичницы. Чак окинул его скептическим взглядом.  
  
      - Дружище, не знаю уж, как тебе сказать, но за те пятнадцать лет, что мы дружим, я ни разу еще не слышал, чтобы ты вот так запросто знакомился с кем-то в супермаркетах. Да еще и так удачно, что переспал со своим новым знакомым в первую же ночь.  
  
      - Мы не переспали, - поморщился Кас, отпивая из кружки кофе. – И мы не знакомились. Он просто заметил, что мы взяли одно и то же вино, слово за слово…  
  
      - Потрясающая история, подожди, я сбегаю за блокнотом, чтобы ее записать. Гарантирую грядущий бестселлер сезона.  
  
      Кас устало закатил глаза и наколол на вилку кусок бекона.  
  
      - Просто оказалось, что нам по пути, и мы разговорились. Более или менее. А потом он начал ко мне подкатывать. В лифте.  
  
      Чак состроил самую скептическую гримасу, на которую был способен в своем состоянии.  
  
      - Я запаниковал и решил, что никакие вечеринки с такими типами мне не нужны, - вздохнул Кас, вновь отпивая кофе.  
  
      - Вот это уже больше на тебя похоже, - хмыкнул Чак, принимаясь за свою яичницу. – Сказал бы мне сразу по телефону, я бы сам пришел. А то этот твой Дин… в один момент крутился рядом со мной, пока я с тобой говорил, а потом вдруг и след его простыл.  
  
      - Вообще он извиняться приходил, - усмехнулся Кас.  
  
      - Хорошо он извиняться умеет, как я погляжу, - фыркнул Чак, тоже делая глоток кофе и блаженно жмурясь после этого. – Ну, так и что?.. Вы, ребята, теперь встречаетесь или как?  
  
      - Вроде, - неопределенно повел плечом Кас, опустив голову и уткнувшись в свой завтрак. – Он сказал, что позвонит.  
  
      - Ты же знаешь, что эту фразу обычно говорят, когда совершенно не собираются звонить?..  
  
      - Он все равно не настолько уж мне понравился, чтобы расстраиваться по этому поводу, - категорично заявил Кас, отправляя в рот еще один кусок бекона.  
  
      Чак только скептически фыркнул, качая головой. На какое-то время воцарилась тишина, поскольку каждый был слишком занят своим завтраком, чтобы поддерживать диалог. Кас, методично пережевывая, размышлял над тем, что его сосед, скорее всего, прав – Дин не собирался и дальше поддерживать с ним знакомство. Потому он, скорее всего, и не остался на завтрак… можно было и сразу догадаться, конечно же.  
  
      - Эй, - вдруг вспомнил Кас. – А как у тебя с Лизой?..  
  
      Чак поднял на него хмурый взгляд и, покачав головой, отмахнулся. Кас вздохнул, поджав губы. Ситуация уже начинала быть похожей на слезливую мелодраму для подростков и пьяных взрослых – у Чака хронически не клеилось с девушками с самой старшей школы. И с каждым годом эта ситуация начинала напрягать его все больше и больше, что совершенно не было удивительным – он то и дело получал приглашения на свадьбу от своих друзей по колледжу. Забавным во всей этой ситуации было то, что он-то как раз вполне себе годился на роль верного и заботливого мужа, о котором мечтает, наверное, любая девушка и кое-какое количество парней. Чак действительно искал серьезных отношений и мечтал о собственной семье. Но почему-то девушки ему попадались сплошь какие-то несерьезные. Последняя, Бекки, так и вообще бросила его, потому что одна из фанатских конвенций совпадала с их первой годовщиной.   
  
      - Что там с вашей статьей? – подал голос Чак, когда уже встал со своего места, чтобы поставить всю грязную посуду в мойку. – Я вчера так толком и не понял.  
  
      - Я даже думать о ней не хочу, - поморщился Кас, охотно подхватывая новую тему. – Вчера мое терпение все-таки лопнуло, и я написал ему, чтобы он все переделал.  
  
      - Конечно же, в исключительно корректной и комфортной для него формулировке? – поддразнил его Чак, заливая сковороду горячей водой.  
  
      - По крайней мере, я сказал ему об этом, - повел Кас плечом, поднимаясь со своего места. – А ты собирался пойти в душ еще с полчаса назад. Иди, я сам тут разберусь.  
  
      - Какой ты обходительный, - умиленно проговорил Чак, уступая ему место около мойки, и добавил, уже практически выйдя из кухни, - когда сексуально удовлетворен.  
  
      Кас метнул в него посудной губкой, но, разумеется, не попал. Взял с полки другую и щедро полив ее моющим средством, он принялся натирать сковороду, которая все еще не до конца остыла. Он оттирал ее как можно тщательнее, но только потому, что упорная работа позволяла на какое-то время отрешиться от всех мыслей, витавших в его голове. Более или менее.  
  
      Он жалел, что сам не попросил его номер. Жалел, что позволил поцеловать себя на прощание. Жалел, что последние сказанные им слова звучали так, будто ему было какое-то дело. Жалел, что ему действительно было какое-то дело. Жалел, что вообще позволил себе поддаться на его флирт, хотя сразу было понятно, что у них ничего не сложится. Жалел, что позволил себе подумать, что действительно был ему интересен. В конце концов, он начал жалеть даже о том, что вообще заговорил с ним тогда в очереди на кассу в супермаркете, ведь у него было полное право с ним не разговаривать после того, как он столкнулся с ним и нагрубил.  
  
      К этому моменту грязная посуда в мойке закончилась, и Кас, тщательно вытерев руки, полез с инспекцией в холодильник. Он знал, что выпивать с утра не самая лучшая тактика для долгожданного выходного, но ничего не мог с собой поделать, кроме как позорно сдаться своей слабости. Не говоря уже о том, что в ближайшем будущем ему еще предстояло вычитывать переписанную его аспирантом статью – в самом оптимистичном из вариантов развития событий. Но, как назло, пива в холодильнике не оказалось. Честно говоря, в холодильнике вообще практически ничего не было, кроме подходившей к концу упаковки яиц, бутылки кетчупа и двух банок консервированной фасоли. Страдальчески вздохнув, Кас закрыл холодильник и решил сначала пойти проверить свою электронную почту, чтобы хотя бы знать, сколько бутылок пива ему понадобится этим вечером.  
  
      На его электронной почте было сразу несколько писем: одно от секретаря факультета о грядущем собрании по поводу тем выпускных квалификационных работ этого года, два из клуба юных биохимиков, который он курирует – об изменении порядка встреч, четыре рекламных сообщения и, наконец, письмо от его аспиранта. Конечно же, сначала Кас прочитал предыдущие письма. Включая рекламные, поскольку оттягивал неприятный момент настолько, насколько это было возможно. Наконец, оттягивать стало уже некуда и он, скрепя сердце, кликнул по последнему письму. Бегло пробежавшись по немногочисленным строкам, он с облегчением выдохнул – Альфи просил указать ему на конкретные места и прислать несколько статей, на примере которых он мог бы увидеть, как эти места поправить. Тоже так себе работка на вечер, но, по крайней мере, он согласился работать над статьей сам.  
  
      - Ого, растет твой воспитанник, - раздалось у Каса над правым ухом, и он невольно вздрогнул. – Я-то уж думал, что он так и будет за полу твоего халата держаться.  
  
      - Когда-нибудь ты станешь причиной остановки моего сердца, - процедил Кас. – У нас в холодильнике шаром покати, ты видел?  
  
      - Как раз хотел попросить тебя скататься до супермаркета, - кивнул Чак, вытирая все еще мокрые волосы. – А я пока могу посидеть над вашей статьей.  
  
      - Медитация не входит в список работы над научной литературой, - фыркнул Кас, но из-за стола все же встал. – Что нужно взять?  
  
      - Как всегда, - повел плечом Чак, разворачивая на экране чужого ноутбука окошко со статьей. – Все, что мы не ели на прошлой неделе. Ибо разнообразие, друг мой, залог психологического здоровья.  
  
      - Ты слишком много философствуешь для того, кто вчера пьянствовал всю ночь.  
  
      - Как раз потому и философствую, - медленно проговорил Чак, начав вчитываться. На дальнейший разговор можно было и не надеяться – Чак умел погружаться в текст целиком и полностью, не обращая никакого внимания на внешние раздражители.  
  
      Поэтому Кас торопливо переоделся, отыскал свой телефон и бумажник и направился в прихожую, оставляя соседа наедине с текстом будущей статьи. Когда Кас уже обулся и практически застегнул пальто на все пуговицы, телефон, лежавший на тумбочке в прихожей, вдруг начал вибрировать. Одного беглого взгляда на экран хватило, чтобы забыть о несчастной нижней пуговице, которую он не успел застегнуть.  
  
      - Да? – несколько неуверенно ответил он на звонок. Звонки с незнакомых номеров всегда несколько нервировали его, но сейчас предположений о том, кто ему может звонить с незнакомого номера, у него было не так уж много.  
  
      - Мистер Новак? – раздался знакомый насмешливый голос на том конце. – Вас беспокоит Ваш назойливый бойфренд, Дин Винчестер.  
  
      - Винчестер? Что-то не припоминаю такого, - в тон ему насмешливо ответил Кас, облокотившись о тумбочку бедром.  
  
      - Черт, я так и знал! – с притворной досадой воскликнули на том конце. – Нужно было все-таки начхать на Лизу и завалить тебя прямо там. Тогда бы ты точно меня запомнил.  
  
      - Не исключено, - вежливо согласился Кас, сдерживая усмешку.  
  
      - На самом деле, я звоню потому, что наконец-то добрался до дома и смог поставить мобильный на зарядку, - Дин рассмеялся.  
  
      - О, так дело вовсе не во мне?  
  
      - Я не мог не отвлечь такого занятого человека как ты подобными пустяками. А еще я хотел сказать, что был осторожен, как ты и просил, - на этом месте Кас смущенно потупился. – И теперь ты должен выполнить мою просьбу. Услуга за услугу и все такое.  
  
      - И чего же ты хочешь? – осторожно поинтересовался Кас, прикусив нижнюю губу.  
  
      - Тебя, - просто ответил Дин и вновь рассмеялся. – Точнее, твоего присутствия в определенное время в определенном месте.  
  
      - Это твой оригинальный способ приглашать людей на свидания?  
  
      - Это мой оригинальный способ приглашать на свидания тебя. Ну, так что, ты сможешь освободить для меня несколько часов этим вечером?  
  
      - Смогу, если ты скажешь, куда и во сколько мне нужно подойти.  
  
      - Я могу заехать за тобой в пять, пойдет? Хочу показать тебе одно классное место, - в голосе Дина проскользнули нотки неуверенности.  
  
      - Да, думаю, к пяти я как раз управлюсь.  
  
      - Круто, - с облегчением ответил он. – Тогда я позвоню тебе, когда буду подъезжать. Или когда окончательно потеряюсь в вашем квартале.  
  
      - Постарайся все-таки не потеряться.  
  
      - Хорошо, Касси, - засмеялись на том конце. – Я постараюсь.  
  
      В динамике раздались короткие гудки, и Кас торопливо занес новый номер в телефонную книгу. Звонок существенно улучшил его настроение, как и обещание скорой встречи, хотя он и не особо пока понимал, чему именно так радовался. И почему он продолжает позволять себе выражать свое откровенное беспокойство за другое живое существо. И откуда это беспокойство вообще взялось изначально…  
  
      - Нихрена ты не успеешь до пяти такими темпами! – прокричал из комнаты Чак. – Хватит размазывать слюни по всей прихожей. Иди уже в супермаркет, Ромео!  
  
      Кас усмехнулся и, сняв с крючка свой ключ, торопливо вышел на лестничную клетку и закрыл за собой дверь. Он нажал кнопку лифта, но тот почему-то предпочел сегодня никуда особенно не торопиться. Прождав несколько секунд, Кас решил последовать недавнему примеру Дина и воспользоваться лестницей, тем более что он уже и вспомнить даже не мог, когда в последний раз спускался с пятого этажа на своих двоих. Поэтому не особо удивился появившейся уже на втором этаже одышке. Решив, что с этих пор он начнет уделять больше времени здоровому образу жизни, он толкнул тяжелую подъездную дверь и вышел на улицу, во все еще теплый сентябрь.


	3. Глава 3

Oh my love, my darling  
I’ve hungered for your touch  
A long and lonely time (с)  
Roy Orbison - Unchained Melody

***

      Непослушные волосы все никак не хотели укладываться в одну сторону, а от резкого привкуса зубной пасты уже ощутимо жгло язык. Чем больше Кас разглядывал себя в зеркало, тем меньше ему хотелось куда-либо выходить сегодня из дома. В конце концов, он махнул рукой на бесплодные попытки привести себя в порядок. Часы уже показывали без четверти пять, когда Кас, приглушенно ругаясь, вышел из ванной.  
  
      - Ты уверен, что раньше ходил на свидания? – скептически осведомился Чак, опиравшийся одним плечом о стену и скрестивший руки на груди.  
  
      - Ходил, - буркнул Кас, направляясь в их общую комнату – ему все еще нужно было выбрать рубашку.  
  
      - И когда это было в последний раз? В старшей школе? – продолжал насмешливо бормотать Чак, следуя за ним по пятам. – Чего ты так волнуешься? Чувак уже видел тебя во всей красе наутро после вечеринки и – смотри-ка! – никуда не сбежал и даже предложил встретиться еще раз. Значит точно переживать уже не о чем.  
  
      - Ты не помогаешь, - проворчал Кас, начав методично перебирать висящие на вешалках рубашки.  
  
      - А я и не собирался, - Чак широко ухмыльнулся и вновь привалился одним плечом к стене. – Но серьезно, тебе стоит успокоиться, потому что если ты перенервничаешь, то запорешь все на свете.  
  
      - Которая? – пропустив чужие слова мимо ушей, Кас вытащил из шкафа две наиболее понравившихся ему рубашки и протянул их соседу.  
  
      - Любая, - фыркнул тот. – Спорим на десятку, что ему будет до лампочки, какая на тебе рубашка?  
  
      - Зато мне есть до этого дело, - проворчал Кас, вешая одну из рубашек обратно в шкаф. – Я буду чувствовать себя увереннее, если буду выглядеть прилично.  
  
      - Ты и так вполне себе прилично выглядишь, расслабься!  
  
      В этот момент где-то в прихожей раздался звонок мобильного телефона. Кас торопливо повесил вешалку обратно в шкаф и, на ходу застегивая пуговицы на рубашке, побежал в сторону доносящейся мелодии. Чак только устало закатил глаза и поплелся следом за ним.   
  
      - Если я не пропустил нужный поворот, то буду на месте минут через пять, - раздался в трубке знакомый насмешливый голос. – Можешь спускаться, если ты уже готов.  
  
      - Почти готов, - торопливо ответил Кас, на что внимательно наблюдавший за ним Чак скептически фыркнул. – Через пять минут как раз спущусь.  
  
      - Отлично! Буду ждать тебя внизу.  
  
      Завершив разговор, Кас отложил мобильный на тумбочку и глянул на Чака. Тот только развел руками и побрел на кухню, готовить себе ужин. Несколько раз глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Кас взял себя в руки и торопливо обулся, а после также торопливо надел пальто и повязал на шею вязаный пестрый шарф, чтобы закрыть утренний засос. Разложив по карманам телефон и бумажник, он потянулся за своим висевшим на крючке ключом. Неожиданно его рука дрогнула, и кончики пальцев скользнули по стене, в паре сантиметрах от ключа. Возможно, ему действительно следовало бы успокоиться.  
  
      - Удачи! – донесся с кухни крик, когда Кас начал отпирать входную дверь.   
  
      Посчитав ненужным что-либо отвечать, он вышел на лестничную клетку, запер дверь и решил вновь воспользоваться лестницей, чтобы немного успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Где-то к третьему этажу его начало слегка покачивать, и Кас списал это на прошлую бурную ночь. Пообещав себе выспаться хотя бы этой ночью, он ухватился за лестничные перила, и вскоре головокружение действительно прошло. Он специально старался никуда не спешить, так что, спустившись на первый этаж, даже не запыхался в этот раз. В последний раз сделав глубокий вдох, он толкнул тяжелую подъездную дверь.  
  
      Стоило ему только выйти на улицу, как по ушам тут же резанул клаксон автомобиля. Поморщившись от резкого звука и повернувшись к его источнику, Кас заметил подъезжающий к нему старомодный черный автомобиль. К сожалению, в автомобилях он не разбирался в достаточной мере, чтобы по достоинству оценить Шевроле Импалу 1967 года выпуска, величественно выруливающую по сентябрьским первым лужам. Машина остановилась прямо перед ним, и водитель одарил его довольной сияющей улыбкой.  
  
      - Теперь ты даже выглядишь на свой возраст, я поражен, - усмехнулся Дин, опустив стекло. Кас скорчил гримасу в ответ на подобное замечание, и парень рассмеялся. – Садись, прокачу тебя с ветерком.  
  
      - А куда мы, собственно, поедем? – осведомился Кас, после того как сел в машину и пристегнулся. Дин задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рулю.  
  
      - Это сюрприз, - наконец ответил он, повернувшись к Касу, и лукаво ухмыльнулся. – Ты мне доверяешь?  
  
      - Человеку, которого я знаю едва ли сутки? – скептически нахмурившись, переспросил Кас. Дин выжидающе глянул на него, и он сдался. – Конечно. Почему нет?  
  
      - Отличненько, - Дин, вновь воспряв духом, надавил на педаль газа, и машина понеслась вперед.  
  
      Сначала Кас пытался следить за дорогой на всякий случай, но потом знакомые пейзажи закончились, и он вынужден был признать, что понятия не имеет, в какой части города теперь находится – очевидно, что раньше он здесь никогда не бывал. Неловкое молчание действовало им обоим на нервы, но ни один из них не решался начать разговор, потому что попросту не знал, о чем можно было бы заговорить. Наконец, Дин не выдержал первым.  
  
      - Ты, кстати, не против, если я включу музыку? Обычно я слушаю что-нибудь веселенькое, чтобы не задремать прямо за рулем.  
  
      - Твоя машина – твои правила, - пожал плечами Кас. – Тебе часто приходится много ездить?  
  
      - Не так уж часто, на самом деле, - уклончиво ответил Дин, начав настраивать радио, чтобы поймать нужную ему волну. – Но когда приходится, то в среднем я провожу несколько суток подряд за рулем.  
  
      - Семья? Или работа? – взгляд Каса машинально зацепился за чужие пальцы, перебирающие кнопки и крутящие колесики настройки, и это оказалось прямо-таки гипнотическим зрелищем. Ему понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы найти в себе силы отвести взгляд.  
  
      - Семейная работа, - криво усмехнулся Дин, поймав волну нужной радиостанции. По салону тут же разлились бодрящие звуки рок-музыки. – Мы с отцом занимаемся ремонтом автомобилей, в том числе раритетных, так что сам понимаешь… иногда приходится через всю страну добираться в особо тяжелых случаях. Ну и к тому же, у меня еще есть младший брат, к которому я иногда заезжаю, чтобы проведать. Он учится в Стэнфорде.  
  
      - Не захотел возиться с машинами? – понимающе хмыкнул Кас.  
  
      - Его можно понять, правда? – кивнул Дин, выкручивая руль и сворачивая с главной улицы на ту, которая ведет в сторону трассы. – Правда, отец у нас несколько иного мнения, и у меня все никак не получается примирить их двоих. Слышал бы ты, как они грызлись на прошлое Рождество!  
  
      - Я не люблю семейные праздники по той же причине. У меня несколько братьев и сестер, так что можешь представить, какой кавардак обычно царит в нашем доме.  
  
      - Дай угадаю, ты самый младший в семье? – усмехнулся Дин, украдкой скосив на него взгляд, но быстро вернув все свое внимание дороге.  
  
      - Да, - слегка удивленно кивнул Кас. – А что, это так заметно?  
  
      - Ну… не бросается в глаза, но я просто знаю, куда смотреть, - вновь ухмыльнулся Дин, делая резкий поворот вправо. – Все-таки у меня есть опыт общения с младшими братьями.  
  
      - Судя по моему опыту, все старшие братья – те еще занозы в заднице, - поддразнил его Кас. – У меня их четверо, так что можешь мне поверить.  
  
      - Верю – сам такой, - рассмеялся Дин, въезжая на парковку. Как только машина остановилась, Кас, не дожидаясь дальнейших указаний, расстегнул свой ремень безопасности и вышел наружу. Сказать по правде, в машине его уже начало слегка укачивать и поэтому ему не терпелось вновь оказаться на устойчивой поверхности. Дин же, казалось, не придал этому особого значения. Он методично выключил радио, заглушил двигатель, опустил стекло, неторопливо вышел из машины и поставил ее на сигнализацию. За это время Кас успел прийти в себя и начал с любопытством осматриваться вокруг – куда это его завезли?..  
  
      - Где мы? – он повернулся к Дину, который поглядывал на его растерянное лицо со смесью какого-то странного торжества и умиления. Дин ничего не ответил и только лишь поманил его жестом за собой, а как только Кас обошел машину и подошел к нему ближе, осторожно взял его ладонь в свою.  
  
      - Ты же не против? – с легкой улыбкой спросил Дин и, когда Кас смущенно помотал головой (в последний раз с кем-то за руку он действительно гулял еще в старшей школе), сжал его ладонь немного крепче.   
  
      Было непривычно идти с кем-то за руку и у Каса сразу появилось ощущение, что все окружающие люди, которых тут почему-то было немало, пялились на них. Путь от парковки до громадного приземистого здания был недолгим, но и этого времени Касу хватило, чтобы начать нервничать под чужими взглядами. Он никогда не скрывал свою ориентацию, но и поводов ее проявлять в открытую у него всегда было не так уж много. Ему хотелось поскорее уже зайти внутрь здания, чтобы там найти какое-нибудь неприметное место, где можно было спрятаться от чужого внимания, хотя он до сих пор и понятия не имел, куда именно привез его Дин.  
  
      - Сюрприз, - пробормотал он Касу на ухо, когда они наконец-то добрались до входной двери. Дин галантно приоткрыл перед ним дверь и пропустил его первым, искоса наблюдая за реакцией.  
  
      - Каток?.. – окончательно растерялся Кас, замерев на входе – Дину даже пришлось легонько подтолкнуть его в спину, чтобы он прошел, наконец, в холл.  
  
      - Да, каток, - кивнул Дин, полностью довольный собой. – Ты умеешь кататься на коньках?  
  
      - Ну… - неопределенно протянул Кас, силясь вспомнить, был ли он на катке вообще хотя бы раз в своей жизни. – Не думаю.  
  
      - Отлично, значит, сегодня я побуду твоим персональным учителем.  
  
      Пока они стояли в очереди за коньками на прокат, Дин неожиданно разговорился, рассказывая Касу о том, как его в детстве учила кататься еще его мать, и как потом он сам учил стоять на коньках и не падать своего младшего брата. Кас о себе или своей семье ничего подобного рассказать не мог, поэтому по большей части молчал и слушал, изредка вставляя какие-то ответные реплики, если они предполагались. В конечном итоге они так увлеклись диалогом, что чуть было не пропустили свою очередь. Получив, наконец, коньки нужного размера, они направились к кассе, перед которой тоже уже выстроилась нетерпеливая очередь. Но, к всеобщему счастью, эта очередь продвигалась достаточно быстро, несмотря на большое количество народа.  
  
      - Помочь тебе со шнуровкой? – с готовностью предложил Дин, как только они присели на одну из скамеек перед самим катком. – Нужно как следует все затянуть, если ты не хочешь получить растяжение или вывих.  
  
      - Хорошо, я доверю это дело профессионалу, - улыбнулся Кас, вытягивая вперед левую ногу с надетым на нее коньком.  
  
      Дин усмехнулся себе под нос и присел перед ним на корточки. Сначала Каса забавляла вся эта ситуация, но когда Дин в ответ насмешливо глянул на него снизу-вверх и крепко обхватил ладонями его ногу чуть повыше щиколотки, чтобы как следует заправить брючину в ботинок, он невольно сжал пальцами край скамейки, за которую непонятно когда успех ухватиться. Дин неторопливо затягивал шуровку, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и вдруг совершенно неожиданно облизнул губы. Кас нервно сглотнул и опустил взгляд, делая вид, что его внезапно заинтересовал чужой ботинок, лежавший немного в стороне от них.  
  
      - Порядок, - спустя несколько секунд заключил Дин, похлопав его по колену и опуская ногу с зашнурованным коньком на пол. – Давай вторую.  
  
      Со вторым ботинком Дин справился еще быстрее, возможно, причиной тому было то, что на этот раз Кас избегал смотреть на него. Как бы там ни было, через несколько минут они вдвоем подошли к выходу на лед.  
  
      - Пару раз ты гарантированно упадешь, - вздохнул Дин, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более мягко. – Все через это проходят, когда учатся. Но я все же постараюсь вовремя тебя подхватывать, договорились?  
  
      - Я совершенно точно возражать не буду, - кивнул с легкой полуулыбкой Кас, хотя его самого ни одна из перспектив не особо прельщала.   
  
      Дин шутливо пихнул его локтем в бок и вышел на лед, вновь беря его ладонь в свою. Кас осторожно шагнул вслед за ним, искренне надеясь, что не разобьет себе колени.  
  
      - У тебя подозрительно хорошо получается, для того, кто ни разу до этого не стоял на коньках, - сощурился Дин спустя три полных круга по катку под какую-то ненавязчивую, но определенно бодрую мелодию, разносившуюся над ледовым полем. Он уже не держал Каса за руку, а просто скользил рядом с ним. Кас и сам удивлялся неожиданно открывшемуся у него таланту.  
  
      - Возможно, это как раз та единственная вещь, в которой я чертовски хорош от природы? – пожал он плечами и вновь ловко вошел в поворот. Дин скорчил насмешливую гримасу.  
  
      - Не скромничай, наверняка есть множество вещей, в которых ты чертовски хорош, - он лукаво сощурился, стараясь заглянуть Касу в глаза. – Например, я на сто процентов уверен, что ты будешь чертовски хорош без всей этой одежды.  
  
      - Посреди ледового катка? – рассмеялся Кас, чуть было не сбившись с ритма и не запнувшись о лед. – Вот уж точно нет!  
  
      Дин засмеялся вместе с ним, опуская голову, как вдруг бодрые музыкальные ритмы сменились на до боли знакомые плавные. Кас удивленно вскинул голову к ближайшему из динамиков, словно тот как-то мог ответить на его изумленный взгляд и невысказанный вслух вопрос. Оттуда доносилась до тошного романтичная и трогательная «Unchained Melody».  
  
      - Неожиданный подбор музыкального сопровождения, - пробормотал Кас больше себе под нос, чем действительно обращаясь к кому-либо. Поэтому не было удивительным, что Дин полностью проигнорировал его слова. Вместе этого он легко обхватил его одной рукой за талию и потянул за собой куда-то в сторону, ближе к центру катка.   
  
      Взгляд глаза в глаза завораживал, и Кас не вполне отдавал себе отчет в происходящем. Он просто двигался под музыку, ведомый своим партнером, и чувствовал, как медленно тает под чужим взглядом, растворяется и словно бы превращается во что-то совершенно иное – нечто легкое и невесомое. Дин двигался на удивление уверенно, хотя смотрел только в глаза Касу. Остальные люди, находившиеся рядом с ними на катке, казалось, тоже прониклись этим моментом, возникшим между ними двумя, и сами расступались перед ними, боясь вмешиваться.  
  
      Кас не видел перед собой ничего, кроме Дина, и не слышал ничего, кроме разливавшейся в воздухе плавной мелодии и своего колотящегося от переизбытка чувств сердца. Ему хотелось, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался, чтобы музыка все лилась и лилась, чтобы Дин продолжал смотреть на него. Мелодия уже начала постепенно затихать, но они вдвоем все еще кружились в ее ритме, глядя друг на друга. Наконец, когда последние аккорды прозвучали, Дин за талию притянул Каса к себе еще ближе, прижимая его практически вплотную, и начал наклоняться к нему с недвусмысленными намерениями. Кас с готовностью потянулся навстречу, прикрывая глаза.  
  
      И именно в этот самый момент в них с растерянным вскриком влетела девочка в сиреневой вязаной шапочке. Она стукнулась спиной о ногу и бедро Дина, и тот предсказуемо потерял равновесие, потянув Каса за собой. Дин, приглушенно выругавшись, крепко приложился о лед противоположным бедром, Касу повезло больше – он практически целиком упал на своего партнера по затейливым танцам на льду, чем вызвал у того сдавленный стон, тут же сменяющийся смехом. Перепуганная девочка лепетала какие-то извинения, но не было похоже, что ее кто-то слышал – парочка заливисто смеялась и совершенно не торопилась подниматься со льда.  
  
      - Видишь, я все-таки тебя поймал, - отсмеявшись, выговорил Дин. Кас же решительно сграбастал его за ворот куртки и поцеловал. Дин удивленно хохотнул, но на поцелуй ответил.  
  
      - Молодые люди, вам помощь нужна? – деловито осведомились у них над головой. Перед ними стоял рослый и крепко сбитый дежурный медик, окидывающий их обоих неодобрительным взглядом.  
  
      - Нет, приятель, спасибо, - помотал головой Дин, поднимаясь на ноги и помогая подняться Касу. – Мы уже как раз уходим.  
  
      Медик критически оглядел покрытую ледяной пылью на бедре брючину Дина, но больше ничего не сказал, пропуская парочку к выходу. Кас с сочувствием покосился на своего партнера, но Дин внешне ничем не показывал, насколько сильно он приложился. Он лишь фыркнул, что, по крайней мере, лед можно уже не прикладывать. Кас не смог заставить себя улыбнуться подобной натянутой шутке, и тогда Дин взъерошил ему волосы. В тот момент Кас почему-то совершенно не думал о том, что потратил почти час перед зеркалом, чтобы заставить свои непослушные патлы улечься под нужным ему углом. Он думал только о том, что руки у Дина все еще теплые, хотя его собственные сейчас годились только на то, чтобы добавлять их в коктейли вместо пресловутого льда.  
  
      Как оказалось, сдача коньков – намного более быстрый процесс, чем их получение, так что уже через каких-то десять минут они неспешно вышли из здания крытого катка. Дин все-таки начал слегка прихрамывать на ушибленную ногу, так что Кас окончательно растерял весь свой романтический настрой и хотел только одного - оказать ему хоть какую-нибудь помощь. Но он совершенно не представлял, чем именно мог помочь в сложившейся ситуации, поэтому сохранял несколько напряженное молчание на протяжении всего пути к припаркованной машине.  
  
      - Ты не мог бы перестать так смотреть на меня?.. Я не смертельно больной или вроде того, - пробормотал с усмешкой Дин, когда они, наконец, подошли к его автомобилю. – Серьезно, завязывай с этим. Я знал, куда шел.  
  
      - Извини, - вздохнул Кас. – Просто чужую боль я переношу намного хуже, чем свою собственную.  
  
      Дин криво ухмыльнулся, оценивающе глянув на него, но потом вздохнул и бессильно рассмеялся. Кас ответил ему удивленным взглядом.  
  
      - На самом деле, дальше я планировал отвезти тебя к себе и на этот раз точно не выпускать из постели до обеда, - ухмыляясь, пояснил Дин. – Но, кажется, сегодня этому плану не суждено осуществиться. Я недооценил травмоопасность катка, мой косяк.  
  
      - Ты всегда так легко признаешь свою вину? – сощурился Кас с легкой улыбкой.  
  
      - Я всегда признаю свои косяки, когда это действительно мои косяки, - пожал плечами Дин. – Тебя в детстве не учили нести ответственность за свои поступки?  
  
      - Мне кажется, большую часть своего детства я потратил на освоение фортепиано и выслушивание нравоучений от старших братьев, - Кас скорчил гримасу.   
  
      - Звучит так, будто они неплохие ребята, - усмехнулся Дин.  
  
      - На любителя, я бы сказал.  
  
      - Хорошо, что я профессионал, а не любитель, правда? – вновь усмехнулся Дин и, притянув Каса ближе к себе за шлевку на его пальто, сцепил пальцы в замок у него на пояснице. – И что же мне с тобой теперь делать, м-м-м?..  
  
      - Все, что захочешь, только подальше от детских глаз, - Кас сдержанно мотнул головой в сторону выбегающих из здания катка в сторону парковки младших школьников.  
  
      - Все, что я захочу?.. – задумчиво пробормотал Дин, лукаво щурясь. – И почему заманчивые возможности всегда появляются в такие моменты? Ладно уж, садись в машину.  
  
      Кас торопливо юркнул на пассажирское сиденье, как только Дин отпустил его. Он все еще чувствовал себя слегка неловко под всеми этими чужими взглядами, несмотря на то, что ему уже практически тридцать. Дин лишь со снисходительной ухмылкой косился на него со своего места, аккуратно выезжая с парковки. Он сохранял молчание и когда выезжал обратно на трассу, так что было сложно сказать, о чем именно он думал. Что, несомненно, тоже заставляло Каса чувствовать себя неуютно.  
  
      - Когда я смогу увидеть тебя в следующий раз? – когда Дин, наконец, вновь нарушил установившееся между ними молчание, Кас уже успел основательно залипнуть на ночной пейзаж и череду ярких огней фонарей за окном. Первым его желанием было ответить: «как только ты захочешь», но он понимал, что это было бы трудновыполнимо с его графиком работы.  
  
      - На следующих выходных, я думаю.  
  
      - Стало быть, впереди у меня целая одинокая неделя, - усмехнулся Дин, скосив глаза на своего пассажира. – Я уже действительно начинаю жалеть, что выбрал чертов каток вместо того, чтобы сводить тебя в кафе, как все нормальные люди.  
  
      - Мне понравился каток, - неуверенно возразил Кас, глянув на него в ответ. – Приятное разнообразие среди моих обычных мест встреч.  
  
      - А куда ты обычно ходишь? – заинтересовался Дин, но потом добавил, рассмеявшись: - Ты же ходишь хоть куда-нибудь?  
  
      - В основном в университет и обратно, - кивнул, усмехнувшись, Кас. – Но если нужно встретиться с кем-то не по работе, то обычно это происходит в соседнем кафе. Или в ботаническом саду при университете – мне нравится там бывать.  
  
      - Так ты ботаник или что-то вроде того?  
  
      - Вообще-то я биохимик. Но мне просто нравятся растения. По большей части они куда более приятны в общении, чем те, с кем мне приходится встречаться.  
  
      - Я начинаю чувствовать, что замахнулся не на свой уровень, - рассмеялся Дин. - Куда уж мне тягаться с фиалками в обаянии? Я разве что кактус могу обскакать и то, только потому, что приятнее на ощупь.  
  
      - А мне кажется, ты бы составил фиалкам неплохую конкуренцию, - Кас откровенно веселился, но все еще старался сохранять невозмутимость на лице и в голосе.  
  
      - Вынужден признать, - неожиданно серьезно ответил Дин, на несколько секунд повернувший к нему голову, - что таких комплиментов мне еще никто не делал. Это одновременно странно и мило. Я начинаю думать, что это сочетание – какая-то твоя особая фишка.  
  
      - Раньше мне как-то не доводилось с кем-либо это обсуждать, так что ничего не могу сказать по этому поводу.  
  
      - А что ты обычно делаешь на свиданиях? – лицо Дина вновь приняло заинтересованное выражение.  
  
      - Я не думаю, что это удачная тема для разговора, - потупился Кас, отворачиваясь к окну.  
  
      - Почему нет? – удивился Дин, притормаживая перед светофором и поворачивая голову к своему пассажиру. – Мне всегда было интересно, как живут люди вроде тебя.  
  
      - Очень скучно живут. Хотя, возможно, вся проблема просто во мне самом.  
  
      - Если тебе самому кажется, что ты живешь скучно, то почему ничего не поменяешь? – светофор загорелся зеленым, и машина вновь тронулась, выезжая с трассы обратно на городские улицы. Кас помолчал еще какое-то время, обдумывая ответ.  
  
      - Потому что так проще.  
  
      Дин удивленно покосился на него, явно не надеясь уже услышать какой-либо ответ на свой вопрос. Потом он вздохнул, словно тоже всерьез обдумал этот ответ, и проговорил, не сводя глаз с дороги:  
  
      - Тебе же еще даже тридцати нет, не будь таким занудным стариком. Никогда не поздно начать жить так, как хочется. Если тебе действительно этого хочется. Я имею в виду… - Дин вновь тяжело вздохнул и одной рукой взъерошил себе волосы, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. – Черт, наверное, я просто слишком привык быть старшим братом, вот и раздаю всем указания, как им лучше прожить свою жизнь. Не слушай меня.  
  
      - Твоему младшему брату это пошло на пользу, - негромко возразил Кас.  
  
      - Сэмми и без этого сбежал бы. Он всегда очень хорошо знал, чего хочет от этой жизни, - отмахнулся Дин. – Просто я хотел, чтобы у него было, куда вернуться, если он этого захочет.  
  
      - Хотел бы я, чтобы мои старшие братья хоть немного были похожи на тебя, - невесело усмехнулся Кас, совсем отвернувшись от окна и полностью сосредоточившись на собеседнике. – Даже когда мы жили под одной крышей, я никогда не ощущал наш дом как место, куда мне хотелось бы вернуться. Поэтому я поступил практически как твой брат – собрал вещи и уехал учиться. До сих пор этим и занимаюсь.  
  
       - Вам двоим определенно было бы, о чем поговорить, - усмехнулся Дин, сворачивая с главной улицы в менее освещенный проулок. – Нужно будет познакомить вас как-нибудь.  
  
      - Намекаешь на то, что _тебе_ со мной говорить не о чем? – Кас приложил все усилия к тому, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более шутливо, хотя на самом деле ему вдруг оказалось неожиданно важным получить ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
      - Если бы нам было не о чем говорить, я бы с тобой и не говорил, - спокойно ответил Дин. – Лучше скажи мне, в какой из поворотов я должен свернуть, чтобы подобраться к твоему подъезду? В темноте все выглядит совершенно иначе.  
  
      - Через один.  
  
      - Я так и подумал, - кивнул Дин, вновь начав улыбаться. – Но всегда лучше сначала переспросить, чем потом выглядеть полным идиотом.  
  
      - Ты все еще хочешь встретиться со мной еще раз? – выпалил Кас и, поймав на себе недоуменный взгляд, добавил: – Решил воспользоваться твоим советом, чтобы не выглядеть потом полным идиотом.  
  
      Дин резко вывернул руль влево, сворачивая куда-то в тень, и заглушил двигатель. На какую-то долю секунды Кас решил уже, было, что именно так их знакомство и закончится – его высадят в десяти минутах ходьбы от дома и больше не перезвонят. Тем более что несколько раз примерно так все для него и заканчивалось, а значит и такой вариант развития текущих событий вполне себе имел право на существование. Однако вместо того, чтобы попросить его освободить салон от своего присутствия, Дин фигурально пригвоздил его к месту своим внимательным взглядом.  
  
      - Похоже, я выставил себя идиотом раньше времени, - пробормотал Кас, поежившись.   
  
      Он хотел добавить к этому еще что-то, но в наступившей тишине щелчок ремня безопасности оказался чересчур громким, став своеобразной точкой отсчета какого-то альтернативного замедленного течения времени. Дин, освободившийся от удерживающего его на одном месте ремня, развернулся к своему пассажиру всем корпусом и легко подался вперед.  
  
      - Почему я вдруг должен перестать хотеть увидеть тебя? Ты мне нравишься, - Дин понизил тон своего голоса, заставляя Каса вздрогнуть от пробежавших по спине мурашек. – Ты не похож ни на кого из моих знакомых, - Дин машинально облизнул нижнюю губу. – Я хочу тебя. По-твоему, у меня недостаточно причин?..  
  
      Кас прерывисто выдохнул, буквально чувствуя кожей, как поменялась атмосфера в этом небольшом пространстве салона чужого автомобиля за несколько прошедших секунд. Он вздрогнул, когда чужая рука осторожно легла ему сначала на плечо, а затем скользнула ладонью вверх по шее. Дин наклонился еще ближе к нему и мягко коснулся своими губами его нижней губы, сжимая и оттягивая ее вниз. Глаза закрылись словно бы сами собой, и Кас инстинктивно потянулся вперед, отвечая на поцелуй. Впервые за очень долгое время он вновь ощущал эту волнительную дрожь, заполнявшую собой все тело, и сладкое покалывание в груди при каждом вдохе, которые по обыкновению всегда являлись спутниками его юношеских влюбленностей.  
  
      Он продолжил ощущать их даже когда уже стоял спустя двадцать минут на первом этаже в ожидании лифта, который должен был поднять его на пятый, в их общую с Чаком квартиру. И Кас не мог сказать наверняка нравилась ли ему сложившаяся ситуация или же пугала.


	4. Глава 4

And it's like  
Every time I turn around  
I fall in love and find my heart face down and  
Where it lands is where it should (с)  
Nickelback – Feelin' Way Too Damn Good

***

      - Кас, телефон!  
  
      После убедительной речи Дина в машине субботним вечером, Кас всерьез надеялся, что тот вскоре перезвонит ему. Сначала Кас все воскресенье проработал над статьей своего горе-аспиранта, чтобы успеть довести ее до ума к моменту отправки в издательство в понедельник, так что был даже рад тому обстоятельству, что на его мобильном телефоне не оказалось пропущенных звонков. В понедельник, после трех лекций подряд, ему тоже не особенно сильно хотелось с кем-либо контактировать, так что он вновь не предал молчанию телефона особого значения. Однако Дин не перезвонил ему и во вторник. Не было звонков от него и в среду. К вечеру четверга Касу приходилось одергивать себя, чтобы не гипнотизировать свой мобильный выжидающим взглядом. Утро пятницы он, в итоге, встретил не в самом лучшем расположении духа, поскольку полночи не мог уснуть, размышляя над тем, что он все-таки сделал или сказал не так.   
  
      Поэтому, когда в пятницу вечером Дин все-таки позвонил ему, основной эмоцией, которую ощутил Кас, было раздражение. Он неторопливо прошагал из кухни в комнату, чтобы взять лежавший на столе мобильный, и, под внимательным взглядом Чака, ретировался обратно на кухню, чтобы ответить на звонок.  
  
      - Да? – как можно равнодушнее подал голос Кас, нажав на кнопку приема вызова.  
  
      - Извини, - вздохнули на том конце. – Мне стоило бы позвонить тебе раньше, но столько работы свалилось на этой неделе, что я с трудом дни различал.  
  
      - Да я и сам был немного занят на этой неделе, ничего страшного, - с готовностью ответил Кас фразой, как следует отрепетированной еще накануне ночью. Прозвучала она, кажется, вполне достоверно.  
  
      - У тебя уже есть планы на выходные?  
  
      В это время на кухню попытался как можно незаметнее прошмыгнуть Чак с кружкой наперевес – видимо, его предлогом подслушать их разговор был закончившийся кофе. Кас закатил глаза и отвернулся к окну, начав нервно крутить в пальцах свободной левой руки шнурок от занавески. Чак, судя по неторопливому перезвону посуды и шелесту упаковок, уходить явно не торопился.  
  
      - Ничего особенного, - ровно ответил Кас. – А что, у тебя есть какие-то предложения на этот счет?  
  
      - Ну, как тебе сказать… - вновь вздохнули на том конце. – Я тут припарковался неподалеку от твоего дома и, если я правильно запомнил расположение ваших с Лизой квартир, вполне вижу тебя прямо отсюда, стоящего у окна, - Кас резко поднял голову, пытаясь вглядеться в темные силуэты за окном, но не смог ничего толком разглядеть, что заставило его только еще больше нервничать. – Звучит достаточно жутко, чтобы у тебя пропало всякое желание проводить выходные в моей компании?..  
  
      - Почему ты… хм… не позвонил раньше? – Кас не на шутку растерялся, но постарался все же взять себя в руки, чтобы хотя бы не звучать испуганно. Чак, оторвавшийся от процесса варки кофе, наградил его обеспокоенным взглядом.  
  
      - Да ты понимаешь, какое тут дело, - усмехнулся в трубку Дин на том конце. – Я собирался просто покататься по городу, чтобы немного расслабиться после всей этой кошмарной недели, а вместо этого уже через час обнаружил себя кружащим по твоему району. Но прежде чем подняться на твой этаж, решил все-таки сначала позвонить тебе – вдруг тебя и дома-то нет или ты занят чем-нибудь смертельно-важным?  
  
      - Ну… сейчас я дома и ничем таким не занят, - осторожно ответил Кас.  
  
      - Я был бы рад подняться к тебе на чашку кофе, если ты не хочешь вместо этого присоединиться к моей прогулке по вечернему городу. Впрочем, если тебе не нравятся оба варианта, ты можешь просто послать меня куда подальше – я все пойму, - Дин вновь усмехнулся. – Сам виноват, что сваливаюсь, как снег на голову. Мой косяк.  
  
      - Да, все это действительно несколько неожиданно, - пробормотал в трубку Кас, зашагавший из кухни в их общую с Чаком комнату. – Я только-только вернулся домой из лаборатории, так что…  
  
      - О, извини еще раз. Об этом я совсем не подумал, - прервал его Дин. – Мы можем встретиться и завтра.  
  
      - Вообще-то я хотел попросить тебя подождать внизу еще минут десять, пока я переодеваюсь. На мне все еще лабораторная одежда. А потом я бы хотел присоединиться к тебе, если это все еще актуально.  
  
      - Тебе не стоило мне этого говорить, потому что теперь я не смогу избавиться от навязчивых визуализаций, - хохотнул Дин. – Но я, конечно же, дождусь тебя, можешь не торопиться.   
  
      Кас нажал на отбой и с тихим вздохом принялся рыться в шкафу с одеждой. Застывший в дверном проеме Чак потягивал из своей кружки кофе и неодобрительно хмурился, созерцая попытки своего соседа одновременно снять одну рубашку и надеть другую.  
  
      - Идешь куда-то? – с показным равнодушием поинтересовался Чак, делая еще один глоток.  
  
      - Да, Дин ждет меня внизу.  
  
      - О, так он все-таки позвонил тебе спустя все это время, - Чак закатил глаза. – А ты просто берешь и срываешься по его первому щелчку? Что-то мне подсказывает, что это не самая лучшая реакция на произошедшее.  
  
      - Что-то мне подсказывает, - задумчиво протянул Кас, - что я не должен перед тобой отчитываться в том, как я провожу свой вечер пятницы. Ты, кстати, тоже мог бы пойти позвать Лизу куда-нибудь, вместо того, чтобы переписывать этот несчастный абзац в шестнадцатый раз.  
  
      - Буду переписывать столько раз, сколько потребуется, пока он не станет идеальным! – фыркнул Чак. – Тоже мне, эксперт по отношениям нашелся. Думаешь, раз тебя позвали на второе свидание, то пришло время раздавать советы о том, как строить свою личную жизнь?  
  
      - Ну, ты же почему-то счел себя достаточным экспертом, чтобы давать советы мне, - пожал плечами Кас, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке. – Я тоже решил оказать тебе услугу, чтобы показать, насколько дороги мне твои замечания.  
  
      Чак неодобрительно покачал головой, но никаких других замечаний по теме больше не высказывал, чем приятно удивил своего соседа – тот уже было настроился на продолжительные дебаты. В тишине у Каса собираться получалось куда быстрее, так что управился он даже за меньшее время, чем рассчитывал. На этот раз Чак не пожелал ему удачи, когда он выходил из квартиры, и Кас мысленно поставил себе пометку извиниться перед ним. Иногда Кас ощущал самую настоящую пропасть между собой и остальными людьми – некоторые аспекты чужого поведения регулярно ставили его в тупик.  
  
      Пока он стоял на лестничной клетке в ожидании лифта, Дин снова позвонил ему. Кас, вздохнув, решил все же воспользоваться лестницей и ответил на звонок, неторопливо спускаясь по ступенькам.  
  
      - У тебя во всех окнах свет погас, - сообщил ему Дин. – Ты решил забаррикадироваться дома?  
  
      - Мой сосед решил забаррикадироваться дома, судя по всему, - вздохнул он, выходя на лестничную клетку четвертого этажа. – Кажется, я случайно его разозлил.  
  
      - Не бери в голову, он наверняка просто до сих пор расстраивается из-за Лизы, - помолчав, вздохнули на том конце. – Зря я его обнадежил.  
  
      - Не так уж важно, что послужило этому причиной, - повел плечом Кас, спускаясь еще на один пролет ниже. Из-за долгого дня в лаборатории его слегка покачивало, так что пришлось взять телефон в другую руку, чтобы иметь возможность ухватиться за перила.  
  
      - А что важно?  
  
      - Мне осталась всего пара этажей.  
  
      Дин удовлетворенно хмыкнул в трубку, заставив и самого Каса растянуть губы в улыбке, прежде чем тот все же нажал на отбой. Оставшиеся полтора этажа он практически пролетел, держась за поручень и едва не споткнувшись под конец. Подъездная дверь сегодня показалась ему еще более тяжелой, чем обычно, так что пришлось как следует навалиться на нее плечом, чтобы наконец-то выйти из душного подъезда. Тем более что на первом этаже пахло чем-то подозрительно несвежим, хотя беглый осмотр и не выявил никаких подозрительных предметов.   
  
      Зато снаружи не пахло ничем, кроме вечерней осенней свежести, которую дают первые заморозки, которые еще не морозят в полную силу, но воздух уже делают прозрачнее и чище. Дин стоял около своей машины, опершись одним локтем о крышу, и что-то набирал в телефоне свободной рукой. Кас хотел уже, было, подойти к нему незамеченным, но его присутствие выдала хлопнувшая за спиной в вечерней тишине подъездная дверь. Дин резко вскинул голову, повернувшись на звук, и торопливо проведя по экрану телефона еще пару раз, сунул тот в карман своей потертой кожаной куртки.  
  
      - Привет, - улыбнулся он, когда Кас подошел ближе. Дин обошел автомобиль спереди и галантно открыл ему пассажирскую дверь, приглашая сесть. – Готов кататься по городу всю ночь напролет?  
  
      - Готов морально или физически? – уточнил Кас уже после того, как пристегнулся, а его водитель успел занять свое место.  
  
      - Это я образно, - поспешил успокоить его усмехнувшийся Дин. – Физически я тоже вряд ли потяну такой марафон. И так почти всю неделю в разъездах провел.  
  
      - Работа?  
  
      - Работа в том числе, - последовал уклончивый ответ. – Кое-какие семейные дела, в основном. Тебе будет скучно это выслушивать, а мне будет скучно это рассказывать. Давай лучше поговорим о тебе. Как ты провел эту неделю без меня?  
  
      - Продуктивно, - коротко вздохнул Кас. – Мой аспирант успел сдать статью, я успел провести два семинара по спецкурсу, а бродячий кот успел сорвать одну из моих лекций.  
  
      - Кот лекцию сорвал? – недоверчиво хмурясь, переспросил Дин. – Каким образом?  
  
      - Улегся на моем столе прямиком на пульте от проектора. И никого к себе не подпускал – шипел, рычал и даже укусил одного из студентов, когда тот решился мне помочь. В конечном итоге, студента отвели на медицинский факультет для оказания первой помощи, а мне пришлось отнести кота в ветеринарную клинику, потому что отдавать его нашим зоологам я посчитал слишком жестоким.  
  
      - Никто не заслуживает вскрытия, - согласно кивнул Дин. – А как ты с ним справился тогда?..  
  
      - Завернул в свое пальто, - пожал плечами Кас.  
  
      - Черт, - с чувством выдохнул возмущенно Дин, чем заставил Каса удивленно на него покоситься. – Какой-то кошак раздевает тебя успешнее, чем я! Я ревную!  
  
      - К коту?  
  
      - Почему бы и нет? - рассмеялся парень, крепче сжав руль. – Раздеваешься там перед всякими котами, пока меня рядом нет. Не этого я ждал от тридцатилетнего профессора.  
  
      - Мне не тридцать, - поморщился Кас. – И я не профессор.  
  
      - Обожаю чужое занудство после тяжелой трудовой недели, - проворковал с характерной для него обезоруживающей улыбкой Дин, скосив глаза на пассажира. – А ты как любишь расслабляться на выходных? Ты же расслабляешься хоть иногда?..  
  
      Отчего-то Кас решил, что о теплой ванне с огромной шапкой пены, чаще всего переваливающей за бортик, и чересчур романтичных медленных композициях, играющих на заднем фоне, лучше всего сейчас не рассказывать. Поэтому он только неопределенно пожал плечами, переведя взгляд на пейзаж за окном.  
  
      - Да ну, так не бывает, - недоверчиво протянул Дин, вновь покосившись на него. – Ты же людей учишь, а это просто не может не бесить!  
  
      - Иногда мне попадается кто-нибудь вроде тебя, чтобы скрасить пятничный вечер, - фыркнул Кас. – Но чаще мне просто некогда заниматься чем-то еще, помимо своих исследований и работы в университете.  
  
      Дин пропустил первую реплику мимо ушей и покачал головой, вновь окинув своего спутника недоверчивым взглядом. Петляя по ночным улочкам, освещенным теплым желтым светом фонарей, Дин помолчал еще какое-то время, но затем все же осторожно и неожиданно серьезно спросил:  
  
      - И тебе это приносит удовольствие?  
  
      Кас растерялся – никто прежде не ставил эту ситуацию перед ним под таким углом.  
  
      - Ну, то есть… если работа и всякие эксперименты делают тебя счастливым – это круто, - торопливо попытался пояснить Дин, хотя Кас и без того понял, о чем тот говорил. – Это действительно очень круто, потому что я знаю не так уж много людей, которые на самом деле любят то, чем они занимаются. Мне кажется, именно этого и стоит добиваться в жизни – найти именно то занятие, которое делает тебя максимально счастливым, тогда эта работа будет казаться в разы легче. Потому что, если ты занят не своим делом, то это чертовски давит на тебя. Поэтому я и поддержал брата, когда тот собирался уехать и пойти учиться – нельзя всю жизнь прожить для других.  
  
      - И ты, безусловно, в этом прав, - медленно кивнул Кас, теперь уже слегка разочарованно погладывая на мелькающие за окном ровные столбики фонарей. – Только с возрастом вкусы могут измениться. Даже на такие вещи.  
  
      - Хочешь сказать, твоя работа начала тебя допекать, хотя раньше тебе ничего другого и не нужно было? – понимающе хмыкнул Дин, плавно сворачивая влево и через какое-то время останавливаясь на светофоре.  
  
      - Или мне просто казалось, что ничего другого не нужно. Потому что по большей части это был акт бунтарства с моей стороны, нежели обдуманное и взвешенное решение.  
  
      - Как и любое решение, которое мы принимаем в юношестве, - пожал плечами Дин, а потом вдруг глянул на него с лукавой ухмылкой. – Не хочешь вернуться туда ненадолго?..  
  
      Кас непонимающе нахмурился, повернув к нему голову, в то время как Дин резко свернул куда-то вправо. Уже через пару секунд по крыше машины забарабанили низкие ветки деревьев, а ровный асфальт сменился на непредсказуемую грунтовку. Не дождавшись ответа на свой вопросительный взгляд, Кас сосредоточился на том, что было видно за лобовым стеклом. Фары то и дело выхватывали какие-то низкорослые кустики и нижние ветки деревьев.  
  
      - И куда ты меня везешь? – настороженно поинтересовался Кас, когда машину стало ощутимо трясти на неровной дороге.  
  
      - Тебе понравится, поверь мне, - уверенно улыбнулся Дин, внимательно глядя вперед.  
  
      Кас же в этом уверен не был совершенно. Однако он сохранял молчание и подобие внешнего спокойствия, пока они еще несколько минут в тишине пробирались сквозь деревья к неизвестному далекому пункту назначения. Постепенно деревья начали редеть и расступаться, а потом и вовсе закончились – тогда-то Кас и уставился за лобовое стекло во все глаза.  
  
      Когда Дин остановил машину и отстегнул ремень безопасности, он все еще не мог поверить своим глазам. Посреди поляны, на которой они спонтанно остановились, росло одно-единственное громадное дерево. Кас, даже не будучи особенно сведущим в области ботаники, мог с уверенностью сказать, что свою первую сотню лет дерево уже успешно миновало. Огромные ветви разбегались на сучья поменьше, а те в свою очередь на более тонкие ветки, границы которых терялись и смазывались в вечерних сумерках и обилии все еще сохранившейся листвы. Испещренный трещинами ствол казался скорее исполинской резной колонной, чем частью живого растения.  
  
      - Я же говорил, что тебе понравится, - удовлетворенно заключил Дин, созерцая умиротворенное и какое-то даже благоговейное молчание своего спутника. – Пошли, подойдем к нему поближе и поздороваемся как следует.  
  
      - С деревом поздороваемся? – недоверчиво переспросил Кас, зашагав следом за своим проводником. Ночная прохлада медленно забиралась под полы пальто и в рукава, но когда Дин, мельком оглянувшись, взял его за руку и уверенно повел за собой, почему-то стало теплее.  
  
      - Ты никогда не слышал, что говорят об этом месте? – ухмыльнулся Дин и замедлил шаг, чтобы Кас смог с ним поравняться. – Поговаривают, что это не простое дерево.  
  
      - Рискну предположить, что оно волшебное, - фыркнул Кас. На самом деле, разглядывать своего спутника ему хотелось несколько больше, чем созерцать пусть и удивительно старое, но все-таки дерево.  
  
      - Зря смеешься, - посерьезнел Дин. – Люди говорят, что это дерево однажды выросло здесь за одну ночь. В ту ночь, когда заскучавший ангел решил спуститься на землю. На счет ангела ничего не могу сказать, но вот когда я маленьким был, мы с матерью и отцом частенько выбирались за город. И никакого дерева тут точно не было.  
  
      Кас недоверчиво нахмурился, но Дин оставался непреклонен.  
  
      - Не хочешь – не верь, - в конце концов, пожал Дин плечами. – Сюда, кстати, частенько приходят люди, чтобы желание загадать. Иногда, говорят, даже что-то и сбывается.  
  
      Кас, все еще усмехаясь, приложил ладонь к старой шершавой коре. Дерево показалось ему каким-то до странного теплым – почти таким же теплым, как ладонь Дина, который все еще держал его за руку и с интересом наблюдал за ним искоса. Неожиданно ощутив какую-то странную тоску, Кас едва сдержал себя, чтобы не прижаться к стволу всем телом – настолько родным и знакомым дерево начало ему казаться. Вместо этого он провел кончиками пальцев по внушительной трещине, рассекавшей кору где-то на высоте его собственного плеча. Пальцы приятно покалывало теплом.  
  
      - Ну, что скажешь?.. – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Дин, склонившись к его уху. Это отвлекло Каса от неожиданного приступа тоски, потому что короткие волоски на его затылке приподнялись, когда их окутало чужое теплое дыхание.  
  
      - Спасибо, - коротко ответил Кас, но пояснил, когда увидел удивленное выражение на лице Дина: – За то, что привез сюда.  
  
      - Да без проблем, - слегка растерянно ответил тот. – Рад, что тебе понравилось.  
  
      Ладонь Каса, прижимавшаяся к шершавой теплой коре дерева, легко поднялась и легла на такую же теплую чуть колючую щеку вздрогнувшего от неожиданности Дина. Но уже спустя мгновение он едва уловимо улыбнулся и подался вперед, наклоняясь. Кас прикрыл глаза, позволяя ему вести, и лишь рассеянно перебирал пальцам по волосам на его виске, слегка задевая ухо. Дин приобнял его одной рукой за поясницу, притягивая ближе к себе, и поцеловал.  
  
      Какое-то время они так и стояли возле дерева, неспешно целуясь и обнимая друг друга, чтобы не продрогнуть на легком ночном осеннем холодке. Но в какой-то момент Дин решил перейти к более активным действиям и аккуратно подтолкнул Каса к дереву. Тот машинально выпрямил спину, когда его лопатки соприкоснулись со стволом, и жарко выдохнул в приоткрытый рот Дина. Облизнув губы, Дин вновь приник к его губам, углубляя поцелуй, и теперь ощутимо прижимал Каса к дереву.  
  
      - Подожди, - сдавленно выдохнул Кас, когда почувствовал, как между его ног аккуратно вклинилось чужое колено. – Дин!  
  
      - Прости, - ухмыльнулся он с виноватой гримасой, чуть отстраняясь. – Просто я… думал о тебе всю эту неделю… И теперь мне сложно удержать себя в руках.  
  
      - Тогда нам стоит вернуться в машину, - прозвучал тихий ответ. – Гигантское дерево и лунный свет – это очень романтично, но…  
  
      Дин лукаво ухмыльнулся и не дал ему договорить, прервав очередным поцелуем. Долго он, впрочем, не продлился. Торопливыми перебежками они очень быстро добрались до машины и Кас, не дожидаясь особого приглашения, тут же юркнул на заднее сиденье, начав подрагивающими от волнения пальцами расстегивать пальто. Дин вскоре к нему присоединился, захлопнув за собой дверцу возмущенно скрипнувшего автомобиля. Места было катастрофически мало и они то и дело сталкивались локтями, нервно усмехаясь над собственной нетерпеливостью.  
  
      Кас нервничал еще и оттого, что уже довольно давно (около двух или трех лет) ни с кем не был. Он боялся, что кончит слишком быстро или наоборот не сможет этого сделать из-за того, что слишком сильно переживает по этому поводу. Он попытался сделать глубокий успокаивающий вдох, но не тут-то было – в их бесшумной возне взвизгнувшая молния показалась ему практически громом небесным, и он чуть было не поперхнулся вдыхаемым воздухом. Дина это, казалось, только забавляло. Он, в отличие от Каса, был настолько уверен в себе, насколько это вообще было возможно в подобной ситуации.  
  
      - Ты очарователен, когда нервничаешь, Касси, - тихо проговорил он с усмешкой слегка охрипшим голосом, лизнув своего партнера в шею, чуть пониже левого уха.  
  
      Кас не счел необходимым как-либо отвечать на подобное заявление и принялся разбираться с чужими джинсами. Пальцы у него все еще подрагивали, но мягкие поцелуи в шею, перемежавшиеся с легкими покусываниями, определенно помогали ему выкинуть ненужные мысли из головы. Однако когда чужая ладонь уверенно скользнула под резинку его боксеров, все его опасения разом вернулись на свои места и начали требовать к себе повышенного внимания.  
  
      - На самом деле, я надеялся, что ты не забудешь так легко причину, по которой мы с тобой вдвоем заснули на кровати Лизы, - пробормотал Дин ему на ухо, оттягивая боксеры вместе с брюками вниз. – Но, видимо, она действительно тебя споила на совесть.  
  
      - Можешь напомнить мне сейчас, - Кас потянулся, было, чтобы повторить чужое действие, но Дин ловко перехватил его руку и стянул свои джинсы сам.  
  
      - Ты так стонал, что можно было кончить уже только от одного твоего голоса.  
  
      Кас зажмурился, резко выдыхая от возбуждения и смущения, захлестнувших его одновременно. Дин воспользовался этой заминкой, чтобы обхватить их обоих своей ладонью и сделать пару плавных движений на пробу.  
  
      - Открой глаза, - хрипло попросил он, легко коснувшись губами скулы Каса. – Я хочу, чтобы ты смотрел на меня.  
  
      Кас собрал всю свою волю в кулак и глянул на своего партнера из-под полуопущенных век. Дин смотрел ему прямо в глаза, продолжая медленно двигать рукой. Его глаза завораживающе поблескивали в полутьме салона и Кас, взглянув в них, полностью потерял себя. Когда первый робкий стон, наконец, прорезал ночную тишину, Дин торжествующе улыбнулся.  
  
      В конце концов, Кас все же довольно быстро кончил, но Дин продержался лишь немногим дольше него, так что это быстро перестало волновать его. Неспособный больше ни о чем думать на какое-то время, он отклонил голову назад, упершись затылком в пассажирскую дверь, и лениво рассматривал Дина, перегнувшегося к переднему сиденью в поисках салфеток. Сердце все еще отстукивало в грудной клетке чуть быстрее, чем необходимо, а щеки, по ощущениям, заливал болезненно жгучий румянец. В конце концов, Дин все-таки нашел упаковку салфеток и торопливо вытер все следы их бурного времяпровождения.  
  
      - И что теперь? – осторожно поинтересовался Кас, когда Дин закончил свое занятие и немного опустил стекло у него над головой, чтобы выбросить использованные салфетки.   
  
      - Я бы не отказался перекусить, а еще лучше сразу поехать ко мне, - сначала Дин криво ухмыльнулся, после чего потупился и негромко добавил: - Но я могу отвезти тебя домой и прямо сейчас, если ты хочешь.  
  
      - Не хочу.  
  
      - Отлично, - вновь улыбнулся Дин и, торопливо наклонившись к нему, мягко чмокнул его в кончик носа. Кас, ухмыльнувшись в ответ, неожиданно обнял его за шею одной рукой, заставляя наклоняться еще ниже, и требовательно лизнул в нижнюю губу. Дин, притворно вздохнув, уперся одной рукой в спинку заднего сиденья, чтобы не потерять равновесие, и смял его губы страстным поцелуем.   
  
      Но в какой-то момент им все-таки пришлось выпустить друг друга из объятий, чтобы Дин смог сесть за руль. Кас остался на заднем сидении, кутаясь в накинутое на плечи собственное пальто. По салону негромко разливались бодрящие звуки гитары и ударных от включенного радио, что позволяло им обоим сохранять молчание на протяжении практически всего пути. Пару раз Кас практически задремал, уткнувшись лбом в спинку переднего сидения позади водительского места, но попадавшиеся на дороге неровности исправно будили его. В конце концов, он слепо нашарил в кармане пальто свой мобильный и болезненно сощурился от его чересчур яркой подсветки, резанувшей по привыкшим к полумраку глазам.  
  
       ** _«Я не приду ночевать»_** , - медленно набрал он, продолжая щуриться.  
  
      Ответ от Чака пришел ему практически сразу, заставив Каса дернуться от сигнала входящего сообщения так, что от неожиданности он чуть было телефон не выронил из рук.  
  
       _ **«Я уже догадался, чувак. Второй час ночи»**_  
  
      - Сосед все еще злится на тебя? – с легкой усмешкой негромко поинтересовался Дин, глянув на него через зеркало заднего вида. Кас, тихо вздохнув, отключил на телефоне звук. Только благодаря такой предусмотрительности второе сообщение пришло бесшумно.  
  
       ** _«Завали его, тигр!»_**  
  
      - Судя по всему – уже нет, - рассмеялся Кас, отключая подсветку и убирая телефон обратно в карман. – У него вообще редко получается надолго разозлиться на кого-либо. Чаще он просто грустит до тех пор, пока ему это не надоедает.  
  
      - Полезное умение, - хмыкнул Дин, притормаживая перед светофором. Кас, мельком глянувший на лобовое стекло, опять не признал городской пейзаж с той стороны. Как, оказывается, мало он знал о том месте, в котором жил уже несколько лет. – Давно вы с ним знакомы?  
  
      - Дружим со старшей школы. На несколько последних лет мне пришлось перевестись из своей школы по личным обстоятельствам, а в новой он стал моим первым другом. С остальным как-то так и не сложилось, хотя они все были неплохими ребятами.  
  
      - А я так часто переводился из одной школы в другую, что уже толком и не помню оттуда никого, - вздохнул Дин. – Иногда не удавалось даже закончить семестр.  
  
      - Много переезжать приходилось?  
  
      - Да, по нескольку раз в год из-за работы отца. После смерти матери мы почти все время были в разъездах, и не было времени осесть и обустроить где-нибудь свой собственный дом.  
  
      - Извини, что поднял эту тему, - сочувственно вздохнул Кас, виновато нахмурившись.  
  
      - Мне тогда и пяти лет не было, не бери в голову, - отмахнулся Дин, вновь трогаясь с места и пересекая, наконец, перекресток. – Кстати, через пару кварталов мы уже будем на месте. Был здесь когда-нибудь?  
  
      - Мне уже начинает казаться, что я вообще нигде не был, - помотал головой Кас. – Хотя я и живу здесь практически с тех времен, как закончил старшую школу.  
  
      - Учитывая твой трудоголизм – это совершенно не удивительно, - усмехнулся Дин, сворачивая вправо. – Стало быть, хоть какая-то польза от меня есть. Уже неплохо.  
  
      Кас хотел было возразить, что на самом деле пользы от него гораздо больше, но в этот момент машина остановилась, и Дин заглушил мотор, так что пришлось торопливо натягивать на себя пальто и выбираться наружу. Как оказалось, снаружи за это время успело основательно похолодать, и излюбленная верхняя одежда уже не казалась Касу такой уж теплой.  
  
      - Да уж, похолодало на улице, - прокомментировал Дин, видя, как Кас торопливо прячет чувствительные к низким температурам ладони в карманы. – Ничего, сейчас быстро отогреемся – отопление у нас работает на совесть.  
  
      Он обнял одной рукой Каса за плечи, прижимая к себе, и торопливо зашагал к своему подъезду. Согреться им двоим удалось действительно очень быстро. И не единожды за оставшуюся ночь.


	5. Глава 5

I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you (c)  
Mariah Carey – All I Want for Christmas Is You

***

      - Поверить не могу, что ты дома, - саркастически усмехнулся Чак. – Даже не могу и припомнить, когда такое было в последний раз.  
  
      - Буквально сегодня утром, - хмуро ответил Кас, поправляя сползшие на нос очки для чтения. Ему все-таки пришлось записаться на прием к офтальмологу и купить их после почти целого месяца настойчивых уговоров Дина. Сам Кас по-прежнему считал это идиотской затеей, потому что в глубине души боялся, что очки его старят, однако видеть он в них действительно стал лучше. В неожиданно начавшем ухудшаться зрении они оба винили постоянную работу за компьютером, на которую обречен любой человек, вынужденный без конца иметь дело с нескончаемыми базами лабораторных данных.  
  
      - Вообще-то я даже… рад, - пропустив ответную реплику мимо ушей, задумчиво протянул Чак. – Потому что я уже собрался, было, проводить рождественские выходные в полном одиночестве. Но разве ты не собирался уехать?..  
  
      - Анна сказала, что не сможет приехать в этом году, а без нее моя семья в любой праздник становится совершенно невыносимой, - мотнул головой Кас, еще упорнее начав вчитываться в бесконечные столбцы данных, полученных от последних их совместных с Альфи опытов.  
  
      - Я имел в виду Дина, - осторожно возразил Чак. Судя по напрягшейся спине Каса, осторожность совершенно не была лишней. – Только не говори мне, что вы опять переругались.   
  
      - Мы не ругались, - последовал напряженный ответ. – Он всего лишь уехал к брату, который собирается сделать своей девушке предложение на Рождество.  
  
      - Ужасно оригинально, - попытался поддержать его Чак, но наткнулся на наполненный раздраженной усталостью взгляд. – Значит, будем только мы вдвоем? Отметим в наших лучших традициях, пойдем в бар?..  
  
      - Я собирался лечь спать.  
  
      Чак тяжело вздохнул. Подобный ответ совершенно его не удивлял, хотя мириться с таким положением вещей он и не намеревался. Сойдя наконец-то с порога и войдя в их общую комнату, Чак устало плюхнулся на свою аккуратно заправленную кровать. Определенно, что-то нужно было сделать со всем этим, иначе праздник будет окончательно испорчен для них обоих.  
  
      - Как ты думаешь, у Лизы уже есть планы? – как можно жизнерадостнее поинтересовался Чак, выуживая из кармана брюк мобильный. Он знал, что это был отчаянный шаг, но чем только не пожертвуешь ради тоскующего лучшего друга, которому в парни досталось бесчувственное бревно?  
  
\- В канун Рождества? – с ясно различимым сомнением переспросил Кас. – Не обижайся, но это не самый лучший момент, чтобы испытывать свою судьбу. В очередной раз.  
  
      - Я лучше позвоню ей и узнаю это от нее самой, - повел плечом его сосед. Кас с откровенным недоверием покосился на него, наконец-то оторвавшись от своих колонок с цифрами.  
  
      Чак отчаянно нервничал, но назад пути уже не было – номер был набран и гудок пошел. Несколько первых секунд их соседка по лестничной клетке все никак не снимала трубку, и он уже понадеялся на то, что она не заметит его звонок, чем избавит его от лишнего унижения. Но на пятый гудок она все же ответила на его звонок.  
  
      - Да?  
  
      - Это Чак, - нервно усмехнулся он в трубку, и Кас картинно закатил глаза, одними губами проговорив «определитель».  
  
      - Да, я поняла, твое имя высветилось на экране, - ответила Лиза с легким смешком. – Я немного занята, так что говори покороче, если у тебя что-то важное.  
  
      - Очень важное. Что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?  
  
      Чак нервно сглотнул, ожидая ее ответа, и даже Кас заинтересованно подался вперед, стянув с переносицы надоевшие очки и прислушиваясь.  
  
      - То же, что и все остальные, полагаю. Буду отмечать Рождество, - слегка недоуменно ответила, наконец, девушка. – А что?  
  
      - Я просто подумал…Мы с Касом собираемся отмечать вдвоем, и может быть ты хотела бы…  
  
      - Подожди, ты пытаешься меня пригласить?  
  
      Во вновь наступившей тишине Кас скорчил скорбную рожицу и, качая головой, вернулся к созерцанию базы данных, подслеповато щурясь в экран. Чак окончательно упал духом, однако отступать уже было некуда.  
  
      - Вообще-то да. Пытаюсь.  
  
      - Почему бы вам двоим вместо этого не присоединиться к моей вечеринке? – предложила она с едва различимой улыбкой в голосе. – Я как раз собираю всех своих одиноких друзей, чтобы отпраздновать веселой компанией.  
  
      - Звучит неплохо, - воодушевился Чак. – Во сколько к тебе зайти?  
  
      - Все начнут подтягиваться к восьми, но вы можете зайти хоть прямо сейчас – как раз поможете мне на кухне. У вас, кстати, случайно не завалялось сушеной гвоздики? У меня она закончилась, а стоять в очередях в супермаркете теперь уже точно можно до следующего года.  
  
      - Я поищу, - с готовностью кивнул он, с улыбкой покосившись на Каса. – Мы скоро будем.  
  
      - Тогда я жду вас с гвоздикой, мальчики, - рассмеялась Лиза и повесила трубку.  
  
      - Подожди, ты сейчас сказал «мы»? – подозрительно сощурился Кас, поворачиваясь к своему соседу и окончательно отвлекаясь от своих таблиц. Ноутбук был отложен на стол, а все внимание было сосредоточено на Чаке. Тот нервно поерзал на своем месте.  
  
      - Да, я только что пригласил нас с тобой к Лизе на вечеринку. И она хочет, чтобы мы пришли пораньше и помогли ей.  
  
      - Я, кажется, уже сказал, что собираюсь лечь спать, - напряжение вновь вернулось в голос Каса, и он скрестил руки на груди. – У меня нет праздничного настроения, и голова снова гудит.  
  
      - Честно говоря, - вздохнул Чак, - ты стал так часто пользоваться отмазкой с больной головой, что я уже перестаю понимать, в какие моменты она у тебя действительно болит, а в какие ты просто намекаешь мне отвалить.  
  
      - Сейчас тот редкий случай, когда я совмещаю, - раздраженно фыркнул Кас и поднялся со своего места, по всей видимости, чтобы отыскать пузырек со своим обезволивающим.  
  
      Этот семестр был сложным для Каса во многих аспектах. Стоило бы начать уже с того, что аспирант, по которому он раньше тайком вздыхал, оказался не таким уж старательным и способным, каким хотелось бы его видеть. И для Каса в частности это означало кучу сверхурочной работы и потраченного практически впустую времени – на свои собственные исследования у него едва хватало времени, при том, что еще нужно было успевать отчитывать свои положенные лекционные часы и успевать бывать хотя бы на половине практических занятий. К сожалению, столь напряженный график бесил отнюдь не только его одного. Поначалу, Дин даже с каким-то умилением относился к подобному трудоголизму своего парня. Поддевал его время от времени, но с завидным упрямством и энтузиазмом продолжал вытаскивать его за пределы квартиры и университета в любой удобный для этого момент. Но со временем таких моментов находилось все меньше. Итогом этой печальной тенденции трех месяцев их отношений стала сложившаяся ситуация – Дин уехал на Рождество к своему младшему брату, решив, что им с Касом нужно немного отдохнуть друг от друга. Все знают, что это обычно означает.  
  
      Именно поэтому участившиеся головные боли ничуть не удивляли ни Каса, ни его соседа – они были вполне закономерным последствием затянувшегося стресса. Однако времени и желания отдыхать от постоянного давления на работе у Каса становилось с каждой неделей все меньше. Он умел по-настоящему концентрироваться на поставленной задаче, что он и проделывал успешно всю прошедшую неделю, рассчитывая на то, что сможет дать себе перерыв на рождественских выходных. Но оказалось, что заполнить образовавшийся перерыв уже было нечем.  
  
      - Слушай… - начал осторожно Чак, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как его сосед отправляет в рот сразу пару таблеток. – Тебе в самом деле стоит отложить все свои дела и провести немного времени с живым людьми, а не с колонками цифр. Может быть, тогда и голова твоя болеть перестанет.  
  
      - Все закончится тем, что я испорчу всем настроение своим бесконечным брюзжанием, - упрямо помотал головой Кас.  
  
      - Хорошо, - легко согласился Чак. – Вечеринка пройдет без тебя. Но пойдем хотя бы поможем Лизе. Ты же не можешь бросить меня с ней наедине.  
  
      - Вообще-то очень даже могу.  
  
      - Но ведь не станешь же, правда?.. – в его голосе было столько надежды, а взгляд был настолько жалостливым, что Кас только раздраженно махнул рукой.  
  
      - После этого я сразу пойду спать.  
  
      Несмотря на то, что Чак с этим условием согласился, у Лизы определенно были свои планы на пришедших к ней помощников. Она не поднимала эту тему до того самого момента, как стали появляться первые гости, и Кас засобирался обратно в их общую с Чаком квартиру. Ее изящная загорелая рука мягко преградила ему путь, упершись ладонью в стену.  
  
      - Куда это ты собрался? – ласково поинтересовалась Лиза, поставив вторую руку себе на талию. – Мне кажется, мы тут собирались праздновать Рождество, милый. Или у тебя случилось что-то экстренное?  
  
      - Я просто не хочу… - начал было Кас, но девушка перебила его с легкой улыбкой.  
  
      - Я хочу, чтобы ты остался. С тобой очень весело выпивать, знаешь ли, - усмехнулась она. – Забудь хоть на пару часов об этой бессердечной заднице и составь мне компанию.   
  
      От упоминания о Дине, Кас нахмурился и потупился, устремляя взгляд куда-то влево и вниз. Он совершенно не хотел ни с кем это обсуждать, но в то же время ему жизненно необходимо было выговориться хоть кому-нибудь. Судя по всему, Лиза прекрасно это понимала. Она перестала преграждать ему дорогу и мягко положила свою ладонь на его плечо, несильно сжимая.  
  
      - Пойдем, сосед, - тепло улыбнулась она ему, мотнув головой в сторону стола с выпивкой. – Пошлем этот мир к чертовой матери на пару часов и отдохнем. Мы оба это заслужили.  
  
      Чак, наблюдавший за всем этим из комнаты, только согласно вздохнул. Конечно, ему отчаянно хотелось оказаться на месте Каса и провести немного времени с девушкой, к которой он уже который месяц безуспешно подбивает клинья… но он прекрасно понимал, что сейчас Лиза, возможно, была его единственным шансом не дать скатиться лучшему другу вниз по накатанной дорожке депрессии. К тому же, она хорошо знала Дина и могла как-нибудь помочь еще с их чересчур сложными взаимоотношениями.  
  
      - Извини, конечно, - Лиза уверенно плеснула из какой-то бутылки в два рядом стоявших бокала и передала один из их Касу, - но у меня уже такое чувство, что я тебя несколько лет знаю. Потому что каждый раз, когда я вижусь с Дином, он постоянно только о тебе и говорит.  
  
      - Мне казалось, что мы собирались не вспоминать о нем, - негромко прокомментировал Кас, отпивая из своего бокала. Вкус вина показался ему каким-то чересчур горьким, и он с сожалением вспомнил о принятых накануне обезболивающих, которые не полагалось смешивать с алкоголем.  
  
      - Я просто хотела тебе сказать, что он на самом деле не такой уж кошмарный, каким кажется, - Лиза усмехнулась и подтащила к ним тарелку с закусками. – Он просто… переживает слишком много. Понимаешь, парень привык постоянно заботиться о своем младшем брате и это давно уже переросло все здоровые границы.  
  
      - Я понимаю, почему он поехал к нему.  
  
      - Ничерта ты не понимаешь, милый, - покачала головой Лиза, отпивая из своего бокала. – Он боится, что перегибает палку со своим чрезмерным желанием опекать и контролировать всех и вся. И иногда он ее действительно перегибает – тут тебе еще повезло, что у него ума хватило сначала со мной поговорить. Чему-то, видимо, жизнь его все-таки учит.  
  
      - Так это ты?.. – Кас резко поднял на нее взгляд, почувствовав подступающую волну раздражения.  
  
      - Нет, я не говорила ему взять тайм-аут и уехать черти куда в то время, как любой мало-мальски симпатичный парень может затащить тебя под омелу и зацеловать до смерти, - Лиза вновь попыталась перевести все в шутку, пытаясь смягчить собственные слова.  
  
      - Вот уж не любой! – возмутился Кас, невольно улыбнувшись. – Я несколько более разборчив.  
  
      - Ну, уж прости, милый, но ты начал встречаться с Дином Винчестером, а это серьезно понижает планку, - рассмеялась Лиза, делая еще один глоток, и Кас последовал ее примеру. – Я всего лишь хотела сказать ему, чтобы он не слишком терроризировал тебя, потому что у тебя и в самом деле могут оказаться действительно важные дела. Что абсолютно нормально для любого человека.  
  
      - У меня такая гора всего накопилась к концу семестра, что и выходных не хватит.  
  
      - Передо мной можешь не оправдываться – я и так прекрасно тебя понимаю, - печально улыбнулась Лиза. – Но Дин у нас живет по свободному графику и у него свои представления об организации своего времени и распределении приоритетов.  
  
      - Что ты хочешь этим сказать? – нахмурился Кас. – Что я должен был вылететь с работы, чтобы вписаться в его представления о правильно расставленных приоритетах?  
  
      - Я хочу сказать, что он просто несколько иначе видит ситуацию. Я не говорю, что он прав, но с ним довольно сложно спорить, не правда ли?  
  
      - Да, пожалуй, - Кас в один глоток допил содержимое своего бокала, и Лиза услужливо подлила ему еще и протянула тарелку с холодной закуской. – Просто… если уже сейчас у нас возникают подобные разногласия, то я не думаю, что у нас с ним вообще что-нибудь получится в таком случае.  
  
      - Да уж, вы друг друга стоите, - усмехнулась девушка. – Но разве не всем тяжело поначалу? Притираться к другому человеку всегда сложно. Особенно, когда ты вырастаешь из того прекрасного возраста, когда можно одновременно крутить три романа и успевать бегать на лекции.  
  
      - Никогда не понимал таких людей.  
  
      - Дин был одним из таких людей, - рассмеялась Лиза. – Честное слово, он отучился как-то целый семестр в колледже и ушел оттуда только потому, что в кампусе слишком быстро распространялись слухи о его интрижках.  
  
      - Я не сомневаюсь в силе его обаяния, но, по-моему, проблематично найти столько молодых людей, склонных к гомосексуальным отношениям.  
  
      - Ну, во-первых, колледж – это время экспериментов и поиска себя, - Лиза вновь рассмеялась, задорно глянув на своего собеседника. – А во-вторых… Дин разве не упоминал, что он играет за обе команды сразу? – умолкнув и окинув своего собеседника беглым взглядом, девушка кивнула сама себе. – И теперь я понимаю, почему. Расслабься, милый, он не собирается убежать от тебя к первой попавшейся девушке. Тот период его возраста уже успел миновать, к всеобщему счастью. Предыдущим его партнерам везло меньше.  
  
      - По-твоему, это должно как-то облегчить ситуацию? – осушив полбокала одним глотком, хрипло переспросил Кас.  
  
      - Хорошо, что ты нервничаешь, - беззлобно отметила она. – Значит, тебе действительно есть до него дело. Дин думает, что это не совсем так.  
  
      - Это ему до меня не должно быть дела, - мотнул головой Кас, отставляя бокал в сторону. Неприятное ощущение головокружения пришло к нему сегодня несколько раньше, чем обычно, а вернуться домой он теперь не так уж торопился. – Ему достаточно только свистнуть и со всей округи сбегутся желающие меня заменить.  
  
      - Ты сильно переоцениваешь его природную силу обаяния, - девушка вновь попыталась перевести все в шутку. – Но даже если бы подобная ситуация и была возможна в теории, он не станет этого делать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока окончательно не убедится в том, что у него не осталось ни одного шанса заполучить тебя. Потому что ты и сам, милый, можешь выйти и свистнуть, раз уж на то пошло.  
  
      - Да кому я к чертовой матери сдался, - только раздраженно отмахнулся Кас.  
  
      - Ты удивишься, - фыркнула Лиза. – Вы оба такие трогательные придурки, что даже не верится. Один постоянно ноется, что замахнулся не на свой уровень, другой убедил себя, что никому не нужен. Пирожочки вы оба, честное слово.  
  
      - Замахнулся не на свой уровень?  
  
      - Не говори ему, что я именно так и сказала, - вздохнула девушка и заговорщически склонилась ближе. – Сам посуди: ты взрослый мужчина, с профессией и образованием. Из приличной семьи. А у Дина явный недостаток всего вышеперечисленного. Он думает, что не ровня тебе, что тебе с ним скучно.  
  
      - Без обид, но чем больше ты говоришь, тем меньше я тебе верю, - покачал головой Кас, возвращаясь к содержимому своего бокала. – Я не давал ему поводов так думать.  
  
      - Как будто Дину нужны какие-то поводы, - Лиза искренне рассмеялась. – Просто поверь мне на слово и обещай не использовать эти знания против него, договорились?  
  
      - Договорились. Если он вообще теперь когда-нибудь ко мне вернется.  
  
      - Куда он денется, - отмахнулась девушка, вновь подливая вино в бокал Каса. Он совершенно не намеревался столько пить, памятуя о принятых таблетках, но у Лизы, как всегда, были на него свои планы.  
  
      В конце концов, она оставила его наедине со своими мыслями и вином, чтобы успеть поприветствовать пришедших на ее вечеринку гостей. Конечно же, вскоре Кас начал откровенно скучать. Пришедший с ним Чак проводил время в компании двух миловидных блондинок, неизвестно на что рассчитывая (девушки явно больше интересовались друг другом, нежели им). Кас отстраненно подумал о том, где бы он стал проводить ночь, если бы Чак вдруг попросил его о таком одолжении. Пойти ему, откровенно говоря, было некуда. В особенности сегодня.  
  
      Встав со своего места и чуть пошатываясь после четвертого бокала (что опять-таки было удивительно для кого-то с его комплекцией), Кас зашагал к выходу, намереваясь все-таки исполнить свой план и пойти завалиться спать. Но тут в кармане его брюк неожиданно завибрировал мобильный телефон. Прислонившись плечом к стене в прихожей, куда не так сильно дотягивалась громкая музыка и веселые разговоры, Кас извлек телефон из кармана. Имя, высветившееся на экране, совершенно его не обрадовало. Первым желанием было сбросить звонок и отключить телефон, чтобы потом можно было сослаться на разрядившуюся батарею, но он решил, что это было бы детским поступком. А он все же взрослый, как-никак.  
  
      - Здравствуй, Дин, - суховато проговорил он, ответив все же на звонок.  
  
      - Привет, детка, - Дин говорил негромко, словно тоже сидел где-то вдали от празднества. – С рождеством?  
  
      - Если ты позвонил мне только ради этого, то я советую…  
  
      - Нет, не только, - решительно перебил он Каса. – Я… Прости меня. Мне не стоило оставлять тебя сегодня одного.  
  
      - Да, не стоило, - буркнул Кас в трубку, отрываясь от стены и ища место, куда можно было присесть. Как назло, ничего более подходящего, чем тумбочка у входной двери, не обнаружилось. Он тяжело вздохнул, забыв, что говорит по телефону, и вновь огляделся по сторонам. В этот момент дверь гостиной распахнулась и оттуда вышли те самые две блондинистые девушки. Самым удивительным было то, что Чак уверенно шествовал за ними следом. Завидев Каса, он явно захотел что-то ему сообщить, но тот помотал головой, показав на свой мобильный.  
  
      - Откуда музыка? – настороженно спросил Дин. – Где ты сейчас?  
  
      - В квартире напротив. Лиза устроила вечеринку, - начав раздражаться, вновь буркнул Кас, сверкнув в сторону Чака недовольным взглядом. Тот достал из кармана джинсов ключ и жестом указал на двух своих спутниц, снимавших с вешалок свои куртки. – Ты поступаешь как настоящий друг, Чак, - отведя мобильный немного в сторону, с сарказмом ответил ему Кас, махнув на него рукой.  
  
      - Что-то случилось? – еще больше насторожился Дин.  
  
      - Мой блистательный сосед ведет домой женщин, - процедил в трубку Кас. – Похоже, мне остается только тоже кого-нибудь себе найти, иначе придется ночевать на лавочке у подъезда.  
  
      - Стоило мне только скрыться из поля зрения, и ты уже начал задумываться о таких вещах?  
  
      - А вот не нужно было скрываться из поля моего зрения, - огрызнулся Кас, неловко прислоняясь бедром к тумбочке. – Извини. Я выпил.  
  
      - Не без помощи Лизы, я так понимаю, - тяжело вздохнул Дин, на заднем фоне раздался звук, похожий на закрывающуюся дверь. – Можешь не отвечать. Лучше скажи мне, это было до или после того, как ты принял обезболивающие?  
  
      - А можно я и на этот вопрос отвечать не буду? – устало переспросил Кас. Где-то у него за спиной раздался сигнал домофона.  
  
      - Нажмите кто-нибудь, это должна быть пицца! – крикнула откуда-то из кухни хозяйка квартиры. Кас вновь вздохнул и нажал на нужную кнопку.  
  
      - На самом деле, я бы все-таки очень хотел узнать ответ на этот вопрос, - проговорил в трубку Дин. – Но ты все равно вряд ли мне скажешь, правда?  
  
      - Лучше расскажи мне, как там твой брат, - Кас зажал переносицу между большим и указательным пальцами и зажмурился. – Как все прошло?  
  
      - Я обязательно расскажу тебе, когда дозвонюсь ему и сам узнаю все подробности.  
  
      Кас взъерошил себе волосы и непонимающе нахмурился, скосив глаза в сторону мобильного телефона, словно тот мог передать ему помимо голоса Дина еще и выражение его лица.  
  
      - В каком смысле? – наконец недоуменно переспросил он. – Ты разве сейчас не у него?  
  
      - Не совсем, - последовал уклончивый ответ. – Но у меня есть неплохая причина для того, чтобы там не быть.  
  
      - О, в самом деле? И что же это за причина такая?  
  
      В этот момент их диалог вновь прервали – на этот раз стуком в дверь. Лиза опять прокричала из кухни, чтобы кто-нибудь открыл дверь и Кас в очередной раз поднялся со своего места. Он прижал телефон к правому уху плечом, чтобы освободить себе руки, и открыл чужую дверь, справедливо ожидая увидеть за ней разносчика пиццы. Однако стоявший за дверью человек таковым совершенно не являлся. Кас машинально выпрямился, отчего чуть было не выронил телефон, который перестал придерживать плечом.  
  
      - Такая причина тебя устроит?.. – проговорил Дин в трубку, но смотрел при этом на Каса, застывшего возле чужой входной двери. Тот недоверчиво поджал губы, убирая свой мобильный в карман брюк. – Я, кстати, привез тебе дурацкий рождественский сви...  
  
      - Ты совсем идиот?  
  
      - Я не смог уехать и бросить тебя здесь одного в наше первое совместное рождество, - негромко проговорил Дин, шагнув вперед. Кас инстинктивно отступил, позволяя ему пройти внутрь.  
  
      - Ну что, сколько там за пиццу?.. – Лиза торопливо выбежала в прихожую с кошельком, но, разглядев вошедшего, только тепло усмехнулась. - Надо же! Вроде бы я заказывала пиццу, а вместо нее привезли пирожочки. Вот это я понимаю сервис. Давно бы так.  
  
      - Ты же не будешь против, если я заберу его с собой? – с легкой ухмылкой спросил у нее Дин, собственнически обнимая так и застывшего у порога Каса за плечи. Лиза только умиленно покачала головой, довольно улыбаясь, и удалилась обратно на кухню.  
  
      - А что, если я сам вдруг буду против? – пробормотал Кас, опустив голову и скрестив руки на груди. – Что ты тогда будешь делать?  
  
      - Что я буду делать, если ты предпочтешь мое общество ночевке на лавочке в декабре-то месяце? – уточнил Дин, выходя на лестничную клетку и легонько подталкивая своего партнера в спину, чтобы он следовал за ним. – Тогда я просто возьму тебя в охапку и не буду обращать внимания на твои гневные выкрики. Никаких ночевок на свежем воздухе.  
  
      - Моя куртка осталась дома.  
  
      - Ты вот меня перебил, а я, между прочим, действительно привез тебе дурацкий рождественский свитер. Натянешь его, пока я постараюсь как можно быстрее отвезти тебя домой, идет?  
  
      Кас молча кивнул, подойдя к лифту и надавив на кнопку вызова. Дин, продолжавший осторожно обнимать его за плечи, встал рядом с ним и коротко потерся носом по волосам над его ухом. Двери лифта с характерным звуком распахнулись перед ними, и они вдвоем вошли внутрь. Всю дорогу до первого этажа они сохраняли молчание и только когда пришло время выходить, Кас что-то тихо пробормотал практически себе под нос, все еще смотря куда-то себе под ноги.  
  
      - Что ты сказал? Я не расслышал, - Дин повернул к нему голову.  
  
      - Мне кажется, я люблю тебя, - повторил Кас громче, не сбавляя шага. Дин непонимающе нахмурился, остановившись, и его рука как-то неловко соскользнула с плеч партнера. – Что? – Кас оглянулся через плечо. – Я пьян и я скучал по тебе. Не стоит придавать такое уж большое значение тому, что я сейчас говорю.  
  
      Вместо ответа Дин быстро нагнал его и, крепко обняв за талию, молча повел его к выходу. Кас удивленно моргнул, но, тем не менее, зашагал в заданном направлении. Все в том же молчании они добрались до автомобиля Дина. Под ногами хрустел тонкий слой выпавшего буквально сегодня днем снега, а морозец тут же принялся кусать Каса за чувствительные уши и щеки, параллельно пытаясь еще и пробраться к нему под рубашку. Быстро юркнув на пассажирское место, он торопливо захлопнул дверь, уже начиная дрожать. Дин неторопливо сел на свое место, завел мотор и первым делом включил печку. Только после этого он перегнулся на заднее сиденье, забирая оттуда сверток.  
  
      - Неловко как-то получается, потому что я не догадался купить тебе что-нибудь, справедливо полагая, что тебя еще какое-то время не будет в городе, - декабрьский мороз явно сделал свое дело и несколько прочистил Касу затуманенную алкоголем голову.  
  
      - Ты уже сделал мне неплохой подарок, Касси, - совершенно серьезно ответил Дин, передавая сверток ему в руки. – Разворачивай скорее, пока ты совсем не замерз, и поедем отсюда.  
  
      - Когда это я успел?.. – начал было Кас, но Дин настойчиво подтолкнул сверток ему на колени. Тот послушно развернул его и обнаружил внутри темно-синий свитер с узором из белых оленей и не менее белых снежинок. – Спасибо, олени – как раз то, что мне сейчас нужно. Затеряюсь на фоне себе подобных.  
  
      Дин, искоса за ним наблюдавший, усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
  
      - С рождеством, Кастиэль.  
  
      - С рождеством, Дин.


	6. Глава 16

People are looking, some even staring  
I know I'm glowing, when they ask me what I'm wearing  
See this old thing, it's great for any weather  
My friend and I sit down and we both made it together (c)  
Jennifer Hudson – All Dressed in Love

***

      - Дин, честное слово, я очень хочу остаться, но у меня экзамен через два часа на другом конце города.  
  
      - И никак нельзя его перенести?.. – протянул Дин, лениво перекатываясь на живот. Кас сделал глубокий вдох, призванный вернуть ему душевное равновесие. Но когда на твое душевное равновесие покушается вид обнаженной задницы Дина Винчестера, можно быть уверенным, что никакие успокоительные вдохи тебя уже не спасут. Однако Кас никогда не терял надежды.  
  
      - Я уже переносил его, помнишь? – вздохнул он, немыслимым усилием воли заставляя себя отвернуться и продолжить поиски своего второго носка. – Если я захочу сделать это во второй раз, мне понадобится более серьезная причина, чем вымышленная простуда.  
  
      - То есть, по-твоему, я недостаточно серьезная причина? – хмыкнул Дин, подперев подбородок кулаком. Кас сделал еще один глубокий вдох.  
  
      - В данной ситуации даже смерть близких родственников не будет достаточно серьезной причиной. Засчитается только моя собственная. В том случае, если я хочу сохранить свою работу, разумеется. А я уже говорил тебе, что…  
  
      - …ты не сможешь продолжить свои исследования, если тебя уволят, я помню. Для тебя это действительно так важно?  
  
      - Да, Дин, - Кас напряженно зажмурился, сдерживаясь, чтобы не обернуться к нему. – Это действительно так важно для меня. А еще за это мне платят деньги.  
  
      - Я тоже могу тебе платить, - усмехнулся Дин, откровенно поддразнивая его.  
  
      - Я не нахожу шутки о склонении меня к проституции приемлемыми, - строго ответил Кас, выуживая наконец-то злосчастный второй носок из-под комода. Всего-то и осталось, что рубашку найти. – Тебе стоит всерьез пересмотреть свою стратегию поведения, если ты хочешь, чтобы я начал оставаться у тебя чаще.  
  
      - Я не хочу, чтобы ты начал оставаться у меня чаще. Я хочу, чтобы ты переехал ко мне, - неожиданно серьезно заговорил Дин. – И я не понимаю, почему мы до сих пор обсуждаем это, вместо того, чтобы начать перевозить твои вещи сюда.  
  
      - О, пожалуйста, только не начинай снова! – Кас торопливо прошагал к двери в ванную, подцепляя на ходу свою рубашку, болтавшуюся на спинке кухонного стула. Кое-какое преимущество в квартире-студии все-таки было – все оказывалась настолько близко друг к другу, что потерять что-либо представлялось практически невозможным. Даже несмотря на то, что Дин всегда очень старательно разбрасывал его одежду на пути к постели. – Мы уже говорили об этом, Дин.  
  
      - Вот именно! – донесся недовольный возглас с кровати, за которым последовал скрип матраса и характерный звук, с которым босые ступни соприкасаются с паркетом. – Мы об этом только говорим.  
  
      - Всего лишь месяц назад ты не видел ничего страшного в том, чтобы укатить на рождество к брату, а теперь и дня без меня прожить не можешь? Мне как-то с трудом в это верится, - фыркнул Кас, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной комнате и пытаясь ровно затянуть узел на галстуке.  
  
      - Просто я понял, какую ошибку чуть было не совершил, - Дин подошел к нему сзади, требовательно обнимая за талию. Кас утомленно закатил глаза, безвольно опуская руки.  
  
      На самом деле, эти споры продолжают тянуться между ними практически с самого рождества. Кас уже начинал думать, что именно так и закончатся их отношения – в пылу очередного спора кто-нибудь из них все-таки вспылит первым и тогда спорить станет не о чем. Но пока момент решающей ссоры между ними не наступил, Кас, как мог, пытался свести подобные стычки к минимуму и получать максимум удовольствия из положительной части их постоянных перебранок – примирительного секса. Эта часть им обоим пока нравилась гораздо больше, чем выяснение отношений. По большому счету, именно на этом обстоятельстве и зиждились их отношения. По крайней мере, Кас представлял себе это как-то так, когда давал себе труд задумываться о том, что между ними происходит, пока смывал шампунь, стоя в душе.   
  
      - Дин, меня внизу уже, скорее всего, ждет такси. Мне действительно пора идти.  
  
      - Дай мне полчаса, и я сам отвезу тебя, куда скажешь, - Дин уткнулся губами в основание его шеи, притянув за талию ближе к себе. – И, может быть, даже дождусь тебя после.  
  
      - Звучит очень заманчиво, - медленно ответил Кас, позволяя себе расслабиться в чужих объятьях на пару мгновений. – Но мне нужно закончить работу над статьей и я уже обещал Чаку, что…  
  
      - Ты заставляешь меня использовать свой секретный козырь, - притворно вздохнул Дин, сцепляя пальцы в замок прямо над пряжкой его брючного ремня.  
  
      - То есть бегать за мной нагишом по всей квартире еще не самое ужасное оружие в твоем арсенале?.. – негромко усмехнулся Кас, начиная мысленно прикидывать какое количество времени он может позволить себе на опоздание. Дин устроил свой подбородок у него на плече, лукаво усмехаясь в ответ.  
  
      - Вообще-то сегодня мой день рождения, - проговорил он. – И поскольку ты не приготовил мне другого подарка, я буду пользоваться тем, который всегда при тебе.  
  
      - Ты мог упомянуть об этом раньше, - пробормотал Кас, пытаясь развернуться к нему лицом. Дин ослабил хватку на его талии, чтобы он смог это сделать. – Чтобы я…  
  
      - Чтобы ты смог подогнать меня под свои планы? – Дин скептически выгнул бровь, поджимая губы. – Неожиданности мне больше по душе.  
  
      - Откуда мне знать, что ты не сочиняешь это на ходу, чтобы я сделал все так, как тебе хочется?  
  
      - Можешь позвонить Лизе, - закатил глаза Дин, размыкая объятья. – Уверен, она прекрасно помнит день моего рождения, потому что именно в этот день… В общем, можешь быть уверен. Об этом она точно не сможет забыть, даже если захочет.  
  
      - Я не собирался ей звонить, - Кас скрестил руки на груди, притворно хмурясь. – Но теперь мне придется выяснить, что именно у вас произошло в этот день. Я давно подозревал, что между вами было что-то помимо дружбы.  
  
      Дин неопределенно пожал плечами, сосредотачивая свой взгляд на пряжке брючного ремня своего партнера. Он медленно просунул под нее указательный палец и плавно потянул на себя. Касу не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как смиренно вздохнуть и распустить узел на галстуке. Все равно никак не получалось завязать его ровно. Дин криво ухмыльнулся, проследив взглядом за этим действием, и начал расстегивать его ремень, едва слышно позвякивая пряжкой.  
  
      В конечном итоге, Кас опоздал на свой экзамен почти на полчаса. Алый засос на шее, который все никак не получалось прикрыть воротником, только добавлял в ситуацию дискомфорта. Оставалось надеяться на то, что студенты ограничатся сплетнями между собой и не станут доводить их до сведения администрации. По крайней мере, всем, кто мог его заложить, Кас намеренно завышал оценки.  
  
      Впрочем, ближе концу экзамена он начал завышать оценки всем, лишь бы бесконечная очередь студентов, записавшихся на его курс, наконец-то закончилась. И дело было не только в его капризном парне, который в данный момент ждал в университетском кафетерии. Ставшие привычными приступы головной боли перед своим появлением начали подавать узнаваемые признаки, в которых Кас уже успел разобраться. По его подсчетам, до следующего неприятного приступа у него оставалось около пятнадцати минут. Еще минут пятнадцать он сможет терпеть, не прибегая к таблеткам. Так что оставшиеся в очереди восемь студентов не вселяли в него особого оптимизма.  
  
      - Добрый день, мистер Новак, - улыбнулась ему пятая из этой восьмерки, кокетливо поправляя свои громадные очки без диоптрий. Девушка явно надеялась на легкий экзамен, рассчитывая на силу своего женского обаяния: макияж выгодно выделял ее голубые глаза, заинтересованно поглядывающие на него из-под очков, а вырез облегающей рубашки не оставлял особых сомнений в продуманности наряда.  
  
      - Тяните билет, - вздохнул Кас, поправляя на переносице собственные очки, ставшие совершенно необходимыми при работе с любыми документами. Теперь волнения на счет того старят они его или нет пришлось задвинуть в дальний ящик сознания и попытаться о них забыть.  
  
      Девушка жеманно улыбнулась ему и изящно протянула свою ладонь к разложенным на столе бумажным полоскам. Выбрав самый дальний от себя (и самый ближайший к Касу), она потянулась за ним буквально всем телом, низко склоняясь над столом. Видимо, надеялась таким образом все же привлечь внимание преподавателя к своему декольте. Однако эффект получился прямо противоположным: скривившись и резко повернув голову вбок, Кас отодвинулся на своем стуле так далеко, как только смог.  
  
      - Извините, но Ваш парфюм… очень резкий, - сбивчиво пояснил он обескуражено моргнувшей студентке, которая, кажется, уже и позабыла, зачем тянулась практически через весь стол.   
  
      Полностью растерянная, она машинально подтащила к себе первый попавшийся билет, выпрямляя спину. Кас тем временем поражался, как у всех присутствующих хватило выдержки мириться со столь сильным запахом – у его самого чуть ли не слезились глаза. Смущенная девушка никак не прокомментировала ситуацию, начав сбивчиво отвечать на экзаменационные вопросы, но Кас все равно не вслушивался в то, что она говорила. Он ждал только того момента, когда он уже сможет отправить ее восвояси.  
  
      Поставив ей совершенно незаслуженную и натянутую четверку, Кас глубоко вдохнул, когда она отошла от стола на несколько шагов. И чуть было не закашлялся – казалось, весь воздух в аудитории насквозь пропах этими злосчастными духами. От неприятного и раздражающего запаха головная боль только усилилась, заставляя все последующие ответы студентов сливаться в один нестройный монотонный гул где-то на краю сознания. Он распрощался с молодыми людьми, даже не потрудившись узнать их фамилии.  
  
      Как только он остался один в экзаменационной аудитории, Кас торопливо прошагал к окну. Его уже слегка пошатывало от дезориентирующей головной боли и назойливого аромата духов, который все никак не хотел рассеиваться в воздухе. Подрагивающей рукой он схватился за оконную ручку, распахивая створку настежь. Его тут же обдало ледяным январским ветром, смешанным со снегом и частичками льда, который по большей части сметался с крыш учебных корпусов, нежели действительно падал с неба. Порывы кристально-чистого морозного воздуха практически пьянили его: Кас жадно вдыхал полной грудью, пока у него окончательно не закружилась голова. Но и после этого он не торопился закрывать окно, хотя уже успел основательно продрогнуть. От наслаждения возможностью не дышать ужасным парфюмом его отвлек бодрый стук в дверь.  
  
      - Кас, какого черта?! – привычная слегка насмешливая улыбка на лице Дина всего за какую-то пару секунд полностью изменилась на встревоженную гримасу. Он, захлопнув за собой дверь, торопливо прошагал к окну, на подоконнике которого Кас и примостился. Едва подойдя, он тут же закрыл оконную створку, опуская строгий взгляд на своего парня и хмуря брови. – Ты с ума сошел? За окном самая настоящая метель! Давно с воспалением легких не валялся? – Дин схватил его за запястье и тут же взял в свои ладони и второе. – У тебя уже не руки – ледышки самые настоящие! Сколько ты тут так просидел, пока я искал тебя по всем коридорам?  
  
      - Пару минут, не больше, - пробормотал Кас, попытавшись освободить свои и в самом деле замерзшие ладони, но Дин не позволил ему этого сделать. – Со мной все в порядке, Дин. Просто нужно было немного проветриться. Тут была одна студентка…  
  
      - Немного? – Дин нахмурился еще сильнее. – Полчаса уже прошло с тех пор, как из этого коридора кто-либо выходил. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
  
      - Всего лишь голова немного болит, - повел плечом Кас. – Ничего необычного.  
  
      - Не стоило выпускать тебя из квартиры, - недовольно покачал головой Дин. – Будь уверен, что дважды я такой ошибки не совершу. Нам стоит заехать в аптеку перед тем, как забаррикадироваться в моей квартире? Я имею в виду, у тебя?..  
  
      - У меня есть с собой обезболивающее, - буркнул Кас, слезая с подоконника. Его все еще слегка пошатывало, но в целом чувствовал он себя вполне неплохо. – Но всегда лучше заехать и купить пару лишних упаковок. К тому же, кто знает, когда мне в следующий раз доведется увидеть чье-то лицо, помимо твоего и своего собственного?  
  
      - Определенно нескоро, мистер, - усмехнулся Дин, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя, но Кас ловко увернулся и зашагал к выходу из аудитории.  
  
      - Я все еще на работе, Дин, и мне не нужны сплетни.  
  
      - Что тебе действительно нужно, так это организованно покинуть здание в моем сопровождении и срочно сесть в машину. Потому что чем быстрее ты перестанешь быть на работе, тем лучше будет для всех, не так ли? – хотя Дин и продолжал ухмыляться самым правдоподобным образом, в глазах его была отчетливо различимая подозрительность, с которой он окидывал взглядом неспешно зашагавшего перед ним Каса.  
  
      - А как так получилось, что ты не закатываешь шумную вечеринку сегодня? – вновь Кас заговорил только после того, как сел в чужую машину и пристегнулся. – С каких пор ты против веселья?  
  
      - Я совсем не против веселья, - мотнул Дин головой, неторопливо выезжая с парковки. – Просто сегодня не самый подходящий для этого повод.  
  
      - Ты не отмечаешь свои дни рождения?  
  
      - Раньше я отмечал их только потому, что мой младший брат настаивал, - пожал он плечами, бросая быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида и поддавая на педаль газа. – Теперь он предпочитает ограничиваться звонками и нас обоих это вполне устраивает. Никогда не видел особого смысла праздновать этот день. Но теперь я понял, что это неплохой повод получить именно то, что я хочу, - он лукаво усмехнулся, глянув на своего пассажира. Тот только закатил глаза в притворном возмущении.  
  
      - Не чаще одного раза в год, - фыркнул Кас. – С тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, у меня нет больше никакой жизни, потому что все время, что у меня есть, я трачу на тебя. Тебе не кажется, что это немного неправильно?  
  
      - Конечно, кажется, - уверенно кивнул Дин, смеясь. – Вместо того, чтобы проводить все время со своим офигенным бойфрендом, ты продолжаешь бегать на всякие свои работы и тратить время на других людей. Вот это точно не правильно! – отсмеявшись, он вновь скосил глаза на парня, сидящего рядом с ним. Кас утомленно качал головой. – Ну что я могу поделать с собой, Касси? Ты – все, что мне нужно в этой жизни. Разумеется, я буду искать любую возможность быть рядом с тобой.  
  
      В тишине салона машины это признание прозвучало неожиданно громко, так что Кас удивленно приподнял брови, поворачивая к водителю свою голову.  
  
      - Не делай такие удивленные глаза, - пробормотал смущенно Дин, полностью сосредотачивая свой взгляд на дороге, по которой они ехали. – Можно подумать, это такая уж большая новость для тебя.  
  
      - Нет, не новость, - медленно согласился Кас, продолжая внимательно его разглядывать. – Но я не ожидал, что ты когда-нибудь скажешь это вслух.  
  
      - Я сам не ожидал, детка, - попытался отшутиться Дин, постукивая большим пальцем по рулю. – Так что, может быть, мы с тобой пропустим этот неловкий момент и вместо этого обсудим, что мы будем делать с нашим ужином? Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы запечь что-нибудь в духовке?  
  
      - Это же день твоего рождения, я соглашусь на все, что ты хочешь, - повел плечом Кас, поворачивая голову к окну, чтобы не смущать Дина своим внимательным взглядом еще больше. – Кроме выпивки и взбитых сливок.  
  
      - А ты будешь помогать мне на кухне? – Дин прикусил нижнюю губу, с интересом глянув на своего пассажира. – Фартук определенно будет тебе к лицу. Особенно, если ничего другого на тебе не будет…  
  
      - Иногда мне кажется, что я встречаюсь с каким-то озабоченным извращенцем, - проворчал Кас, скрещивая руки на груди. – А нет, подожди-ка, так оно и есть.  
  
      - Раньше я не замечал, чтобы ты был сильно против такого расклада, - снисходительно фыркнул Дин, выезжая на парковочную дорожку супермаркета. – Но я знаю, что это все твое плохое самочувствие, так что я не буду принимать твои слова близко к сердцу.  
  
      Припарковавшись, Дин торопливо отстегнул свой ремень безопасности и, пока Кас не успел проделать то же самое со своим ремнем, наклонился к нему и мягко поцеловал в кончик носа. Кас только растерянно моргнул, забывая обо всем, что собирался сделать. Однако прежде, чем он смог снова собраться с мыслями, Дин выскользнул наружу.  
  
      Разговор в машине действительно заставил Каса задуматься о том, что происходило между ними двумя все эти четыре месяца. Не такой уж большой срок, если начать об этом думать, но у него, откровенно говоря, было не так уж много партнеров, с которым он встречался дольше пары недель. Не говоря уже о том, что по большей части это вообще были одноразовые встречи. Может быть, именно в этом и было все дело – он не привык рассчитывать на что-либо продолжительное и поэтому подсознательно ждет конца этих отношений, только накаляя обстановку своими придирками. На самом деле, Дин многое спускал ему с рук, делая вид, что не обращает внимания на его слова. И Кас точно знал, что на его месте он не был бы столь легким на подъем. Он и на своем-то не был.  
  
      Иногда он даже задумывался о том, нужны ли ему на самом деле отношения. Не только эти, а в общем смысле. Он действительно обычно очень погружен в свою работу и с легкостью предпочтет ее своему партнеру, что не было хорошим показателем. Может быть, все дело было в том, что с лабораторной аппаратурой ему всегда ладить было гораздо проще, чем с живыми людьми. И встречаться с незнакомцами ради ничего не значащего для них обоих одноразового секса ему тоже было гораздо проще, чем пытаться построить что-либо более долговременное. Нужно ли было так сильно подгонять себя под тот ритм, к которому он не привык, если гораздо проще продолжать свою жизнь в привычном русле?..  
  
      Он часто задавался этим вопросом, когда уходил из лаборатории раньше или отказывался от приглашений на конференции. А потом Дин, ради которого он все это проделывал, улыбался своей лукавой ухмылкой или той фирменной обезоруживающей улыбкой, и все подобные мысли вылетали из головы. Вообще все мысли вылетали, если уж быть до конца честным. Кас не понимал, как у его партнера хватало терпения и энтузиазма поддерживать эти отношения, но он определенно был благодарен ему за то, что он это делал. Возможно, об этом стоило бы чаще упоминать в разговорах, вместо того, чтобы спорить по пустякам.  
  
      - Спасибо, что терпишь меня, - неожиданно проговорил Кас, продолжая аккуратно нарезать лук кольцами, как того требовал рецепт, который они вдвоем нашли в интернете по дороге домой. Дин, занимавшийся чисткой картофеля, неловко замер с ножом в руке, повернув голову в его сторону и непонимающе хмурясь.  
  
      - О чем это ты? – переспросил он напряженно.  
  
      - Ты знаешь, о чем я, - повел плечом Кас, сосредотачиваясь на нарезке лука еще больше. Несмотря на то, что он согласился помогать на кухне, фартук он все же надевать не стал. – Я бываю невыносимым временами, но ты все еще не избавился от меня.  
  
      - Я больше не хочу слышать от тебя подобной ерунды, - буркнул Дин, возвращаясь к чистке картофеля, орудуя ножом с несколько большим энтузиазмом, чем того требовал процесс. – Я не знаю, с кем ты был в отношениях в последний раз, но этот придурок определенно попортил тебе самооценку.  
  
      - Я всегда был таким, - спокойно покачал головой Кас. – И, может быть, это мой способ выражать свою привязанность к тебе.  
  
      - Выражай ее каким-нибудь менее самоуничижительным способом, - Дин все еще хмурился, но напряжение из его голоса уже почти полностью пропало. Он ловко подхватил очередную картофелину из пакета и принялся за нее. – Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты благодарил меня за что-то, что само собой разумеется. Это вызывает у меня острое желание надрать задницу тому, кто заставил тебя однажды думать, что за это та вещь, за которую нужно благодарить.  
  
      - Разве то, что я не принимаю это, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, не говорит о том, насколько я ценю твое хорошее отношение ко мне?  
  
      - Переезд в мою квартиру сказал бы мне об этом гораздо лучше, - парировал Дин, поднимая голову. Кас почувствовал его пристальный взгляд где-то между своих лопаток и усилием воли заставил себя не передергивать плечами, продолжая расправляться с луковицей.  
  
      - Мне кажется, пока еще слишком рано для переезда. Мы встречаемся всего-то четыре месяца. К тому же, я не могу просто так бросить Чака одного с оплатой за нашу квартиру. И я все это уже говорил тебе не один раз.  
  
      - Зато со своей рентой я прекрасно справляюсь сам, - ответил Дин, укладывая очищенную картофелину в кастрюлю. – Так что ты можешь продолжать держать место в вашей квартире, если в один прекрасный момент моя рожа тебе надоест, и ты захочешь туда вернуться.  
  
      Кас вздохнул, закончив нарезать лук.  
  
      - Можешь не перевозить все свои вещи сразу, - после небольшой паузы, вновь заговорил Дин. – Хотя бы просто попробуй остаться здесь немного дольше, чем на пару дней. Для начала.  
  
      - Я остаюсь сегодня, - тихо ответил Кас, все еще не желая поворачиваться к нему лицом.  
  
      Дин издал тяжелый вздох, и Кас услышал, как еще одна картофелина плюхнулась в кастрюлю, звонко стукнувшись о ее стенку. Ему не нравилась напряженная пауза, повисшая на кухне, но он не знал, как исправить ситуацию.  
  
      - Пусти-ка меня к духовке, - отложив нож, Дин поднялся со своего места и подошел к нему со спины. – Поставлю ее прогреваться, пока мы тут будем возиться.  
  
      Рука Дина осторожно легла ему на талию, аккуратно отодвигая его от плиты, рядом с которой он стоял. Но, даже когда Кас отошел от нее, пропуская Дина вперед, тот не стал убирать руку. Вместо этого он легко притянул его к себе и коснулся губами его лба.  
  
      - Проверь, как там дела у нашей курицы, раз уж ты тут все закончил. Она должна была достаточно замариноваться к этому времени, - проговорил он, выпуская его из объятий и склоняясь над духовкой, чтобы выставить необходимую температуру. Почувствовав себя неловко, Кас опустил голову, по-прежнему стоя на своем месте.  
  
      - Я могу остаться до конца этой недели, - негромко проговорил он. – Но мне нужно будет работать над статьей и время от времени звонить своему подопечному.  
  
      - Значит, завтра заедем за твоим ноутбуком, - кивнул Дин, продолжая возиться с духовкой. – Что там все-таки с курицей?  
  
      Больше в этот вечер к теме переезда они не возвращались. Еще какое-то время они провозились на кухне, укладывая все необходимое в духовку и прибираясь, а сразу после этого Дину позвонил его брат Сэм. По всей видимости, чтобы поздравить с днем рождения. Кас не был таким уж большим любителем слушать чужие разговоры, так что он прошагал к стоявшему чуть поодаль дивану и принялся просматривать свою корпоративную почту. Там уже висело новое сообщение от его аспиранта, но Кас не хотел портить себе вечер чужими проблемами, так что он оставил его непрочитанным, решив взяться за него завтра. Помимо этого письма, так же пришло уведомление о закрытой ведомости по его курсу с полагающейся статистикой из учебного отдела и приглашение на очередную конференцию, которое крайне его заинтересовало – тема была довольна близка к тому, над чем он сам сейчас работал.  
  
      - Скучаешь? – чужая рука ласково вплелась пальцами в его волосы на макушке, взъерошивая их. – Что интересного пишут?  
  
      Дин присел рядом с ним, продолжая ерошить его волосы до тех пор, пока Кас не устроил голову у него на плече, прижавшись к нему щекой.  
  
      - В начале марта будет одна интересная конференция – они хотят знать, буду ли я выступать с докладом в этом году или просто приеду послушать.  
  
      - Они хотят знать об этом уже в январе? – Дин удивленно приподнял брови. – Похоже, у вас там действительно все серьезно. И что ты решил?  
  
      - Поговорю об этом со своим аспирантом завтра, - уклончиво ответил Кас, откладывая свой телефон в сторону и устраиваясь удобнее. – Ему было бы полезно поучаствовать в чем-нибудь таком. К тому же, обсуждаемые темы довольно близки к нашей. Но тебе станет скучно, если я продолжу рассказывать.  
  
      - Мне всегда интересно, о чем ты рассказываешь, - вначале серьезно возразил Дин, но все же не смог удержаться от улыбки. – Несмотря на то, что временами я ни слова не понимаю из того, что ты говоришь о своих делах на работе.  
  
      - Меня даже коллеги не всегда понимают, когда я говорю о своих делах на работе, - фыркнул Кас, усмехнувшись. – Так что давай лучше поговорим о том, чем бы ты хотел заняться в свой день рождения.  
  
      - Помимо тебя? – лукаво ухмыльнулся Дин, обняв его за плечи. – На самом деле, я думал, что мы могли бы посмотреть какой-нибудь старый трогательный фильм после ужина.  
  
      - Надеюсь, под старым трогательным фильмом ты не подразумеваешь одну из частей Звездного Пути? – подозрительно сощурился Кас, поворачивая голову так, чтобы видеть его лицо. Дин рассмеялся, качая головой.  
  
      - У меня была такая идея… ведь они идеально подходят под это описание! Но мы можем посмотреть что-нибудь менее старое и трогательное.  
  
      - «Когда Гарри встретил Салли», «Привидение» или «Красотка»? – предложил Кас, поднимая голову и выпрямляясь. – Или это чересчур трогательное и мне стоит предложить что-нибудь более мужественное?  
  
      - «Красотка» подойдет, - усмехнулся Дин. – «Привидение» каждый раз заставляет меня хвататься за носовой платок, что не очень хорошо для удачного вечера.  
  
      - Смотря, что понимать под «хорошим» вечером, - пожал плечами Кас, явно собираясь продолжить эту мысль, но тут его прервала треть звонка телефона, который он буквально минуту назад отложил. Он заинтересованно потянулся в его сторону, пытаясь разглядеть, кто именно ему звонит, но Дин его опередил, ловко подхватил мобильный и тут же отвечая на звонок.  
  
      - Ревнивый парень Кастиэля Новака слушает, - с напускной строгостью проговорил он в трубку, вскакивая с дивана, чтобы Кас не отобрал у него свой телефон раньше времени. – Здравствуй, Чак. Ты что-то хотел? Нет, я не думаю, что сегодня он придет.  
  
      - Эй! – возмущенно воскликнул Кас, попытавшись отобрать у него свой мобильный, но Дин ловко увернулся.  
  
      - Я не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь знать, почему, - он усмехнулся в трубку, вновь уворачиваясь. – Хорошо, я ему передам. А вот это я ему передавать не буду, потому что я сам отобрал у него телефон. Как скажешь, приятель. Мы заедем завтра, и он сам тебе все объяснит, я думаю. Нет, мы не в Вегасе, - Дин рассмеялся в трубку, делая еще один крутой вираж по комнате, чтобы оторваться от преследовавшего его Каса. – Мы туда не доехали - ты же знаешь, как сложно с ним иногда бывает. Да, приятель, я не сомневался, что ты поймешь меня в этом. Спасибо, тебе тоже хорошего вечера. Передавай Лизе привет.  
  
      - Он сейчас с Лизой? – удивленно переспросил Кас, останавливаясь. Дин ухмыльнулся, передавая ему мобильный обратно. – Что он сказал?  
  
      - По крайней мере, я слышал ее голос на заднем фоне. А Чак просил тебе передать, что на твое имя пришел какой-то конверт из медицинского центра.  
  
      - Наверное, это мой офтальмолог, - Кас вздохнул. – Он предупреждал меня, что теперь придется часто к нему заглядывать из-за этих дурацких очков, что ты заставил меня купить.  
  
      - По-моему, они скорее сексуальные, чем дурацкие, - вновь усмехнулся Дин, подходя ближе и легко обнимая его одной рукой за талию, чтобы притянуть к себе. В этот момент звякнул таймер духовки, заставляя их обоих тяжело вздохнуть. – Пойду проверю, как там дела. Поможешь мне с тарелками?  
  
      Остаток вечера они провели настолько спокойно, что Кас, головная боль которого так больше и не дала о себе знать, чуть было не уснул у Дина на плече где-то ближе к концу фильма. Дин, к слову сказать, и сам уже начал клевать носом.  
  
      - Ты не расстроишься, если мой подарок на день рождения подождет до завтра? Кажется, я слишком вымотался сегодня для поздравлений, – зевнул Кас, когда на экране, наконец, замелькали титры и фильм закончился.  
  
      - Ты уже сделал мне неплохой подарок, тем, что остался здесь, детка, - фыркнул Дин, легко чмокнув его в губы и выключая телевизор. – Но против продолжения завтра я точно не буду.  
  
      Кас сонно улыбнулся ему, прежде чем они все же отправились спать.


	7. Глава 7

Sociability  
It's hard enough for me  
Take me away form this big bad world  
And agree to marry me (с) -   
Blur – Coffee and TV

***

      - Детка, ты не видел мою рубашку?  
  
      - Я погладил ее и повесил в шкаф еще вчера, - не отрываясь от работы за ноутбуком, крикнул в ответ Кас. Он уже начал готовить свой доклад к биохимической конференции, на которую все-таки решил пойти со своим аспирантом, и конца и края этому видно не было – Альфи постоянно дергал его по любому поводу, работая над собственным докладом. Так что, по сути, Кас готовил сразу два доклада одновременно. Не удивительно, что голова болела у него все чаще и чаще: у кого угодно она стала бы уже даже не просто квадратной, - треугольной! – от такого количества часов, проведенных за ноутбуком и распечатками статей.  
  
      - Ты сэкономил мне лишних пятнадцать минут, - прокомментировал Дин, подбегая к шкафу. Он все еще бегал по квартире в одних только носках и боксерах и в любое другое время Кас бы даже посмеялся над этим обстоятельством. Но сейчас ему было не очень-то смешно.  
  
      - Я не думаю, что они сильно тебе помогут – ты все равно опаздываешь на полчаса.  
  
      - Это лучше, чем опаздывать на сорок пять минут, - пожал плечами Дин, торопливо натягивая на себя футболку и не менее торопливо надевая рубашку. – Ты не мог бы поставить чайник на плиту, пока я тут кручусь?..  
  
      - Я уже сварил тебе кофе. Он на столе вместе с омлетом, - так же отстраненно ответил Кас, стуча по клавиатуре. Дин влез в свои брюки и, на ходу застегивая молнию, прошагал к письменному столу, за которым работал с прошлого вечера Кас.  
  
      - Я, черт возьми, люблю тебя, - Дин поцеловал его в макушку, обняв поперек груди одной рукой. – Ты позавтракаешь со мной?  
  
      - Я бы предпочел не отвлекаться, если ты не настаиваешь, - последовал слегка напряженный ответ, и Кас попытался вывернуться из его объятий. – Я уже позавтракал, прежде чем разбудить тебя, и у меня много работы.  
  
      - Обезболивающие уже не так хорошо помогают, да?.. – осторожно поинтересовался Дин, перестав суетиться. С полминуты Кас напряженно молчал, пустым взглядом сверля одну из строчек своей статьи.  
  
      - Я выпил три, одну за другой с интервалом в полчаса. Должно сработать, - наконец вздохнул он, стаскивая очки с переносицы и устало выдыхая.  
  
      - Сработало бы лучше, если бы ты отдохнул немного, - мягко проговорил Дин, вновь целуя его в макушку. – Встань, проведи со мной хотя бы пять минут, пока я не уехал. А потом ложись спать.  
  
      - А статья сама себя напишет за это время, - буркнул Кас, тем не менее, закрывая крышку ноутбука и вставая из-за стола.  
  
      - Такими темпами твою статью просто некому будет представлять, детка, потому что ты свалишься к марту. Ты и так работаешь, как проклятый, ты имеешь право немного отдохнуть.  
  
      - Когда ты вернешься? – усевшись за небольшим квадратным столом, поинтересовался Кас, лениво потягивая налитый себе апельсиновый сок. Язык слегка жгло от его острого кислого вкуса, но это было даже к лучшему – бодрило и позволяло сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме головной боли. Дин, сидящий напротив, перестал торопиться так сильно, однако челюстями работал с большим воодушевлением, давая своему парню небольшой повод гордиться собой – выходит, его кулинарные навыки были все же не так уж плохи.  
  
      - Как только смогу, - уклончиво ответил Дин, сделав большой глоток кофе. – Я надеюсь, что до шести. Но с этими автомобильными выставками никогда не знаешь, кому что от тебя понадобится. К тому же там будут друзья отца, да и он сам собирался туда заглянуть, так что…  
  
      - Тогда позвони мне в пять, я начну готовить в это время.  
  
      - Ты не должен все делать сам, - прожевав, помотал головой Дин. – Мы можем пойти куда-нибудь вечером... или заказать что-нибудь сюда, если ты все еще не хочешь никуда выходить.  
  
      - Мне все равно сегодня никуда не нужно. Буду ждать тебя дома, как примерная женушка, и готовить тебе ужин, - криво ухмыльнулся Кас, но в его глазах по-прежнему была только усталость.  
  
      - Я боялся, что ты так скажешь, - притворно вздохнул его парень, вновь отпивая кофе. – Мне было бы гораздо спокойнее, если бы ты для начала как следует выспался.   
  
      - Как раз до пяти я и буду спать, можешь быть спокоен.  
  
      Дин окинул его подозрительным взглядом, отправляя в рот еще один кусочек омлета. Кас спокойно выдержал его взгляд и остался твердым в своих словах:  
  
      - Ты прав, мне действительно стоит отдохнуть. Может быть, моя голова воспользуется этой передышкой и перестанет вести себя как сучка. И я вместе с ней.  
  
      - Ты не ведешь себя как сучка, - вздохнул Дин. – Ты просто болеешь. И, как мне кажется, ты должен все-таки заглянуть к своему лечащему врачу и хотя бы взять больничный.  
  
      - Я возьму его, когда он мне понадобится, - покачал головой Кас. – У меня все равно нет никаких лекций до марта, а на практиках меня пока легко можно заменить без лишней бумажной волокиты. Не ты ли сам пару недель назад так страстно хотел, чтобы я чаще оставался у тебя в квартире? Но теперь, когда я из нее практически не выхожу, ты опять чем-то недоволен. Люди все-таки удивительные существа – нет решительно никакого реального способа им угодить.  
  
      - Я всего лишь беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье, - вновь вздохнул Дин, допивая свой кофе и торопливо проглатывая последний кусок своего завтрака. – Но если у тебя все под контролем, то я перестану тебя этим донимать.  
  
      - У меня все под контролем, - уверенно кивнул Кас, вставая из-за стола.   
  
      Дин поднялся со своего места сразу после него, чтобы успеть поймать его руку до того, как он скрестит их на груди. Этот жест пришелся как раз вовремя – Кас понял, что совершил ошибку, поторопившись принять вертикальное положение в пространстве, и теперь его голова предательски закружилась. Дин, издав тихий удивленный вздох, тут же двинулся вперед, чтобы успеть вовремя подхватить, если он все же упадет. Но Кас только неловко уткнулся лбом в чужую ключицу, отчаянно жмурясь.  
  
      - Это, по-твоему, под контролем? – тихо проговорил Дин, без намека на сарказм. Где-то под его ключицей раздался усталый вздох, после которого Кас обвил одной рукой его талию, прижимаясь крепче. – Давай-ка я сейчас позвоню Бобби, а ты в это время пойдешь и переоденешься во что-нибудь потеплее?..  
  
      - Нет, – уверенно помотал головой Кас, тут же попытавшись отстраниться, но сделать ему этого, разумеется, не позволили. – Не нужно отменять из-за меня свои планы, Дин. Сегодня я высплюсь и мне станет лучше. Я обещаю.  
  
      - Не нужно давать обещаний, которые ты не сможешь сдержать, - терпеливо ответил Дин, уже доставая из кармана одной рукой свой мобильный телефон. Другой рукой он ласково погладил своего партнера по спине, ненавязчиво подталкивая его по направлению к платяному шкафу. – Не торопись, прими душ сначала, - отыскивая в телефонной книжке нужный номер, проговорил он, когда Кас не сдвинулся с места.  
  
      - Дин, я вполне могу подождать еще один день. А вот твои дела – нет, - Кас аккуратно, но уверенно ухватился за его кисть, не давая поднести телефон к лицу. – Ты сам сказал, что для начала мне нужно выспаться.  
  
      - Мои дела – ерунда, - фыркнул Дин. – Подумаешь, не смогу увидеть всех этих напыщенных идиотов с их старинными развалюхами – большое дело.  
  
      - А как насчет того, что за свои слова нужно отвечать? – Кас сощурился, крепче сжав его запястье в своей хватке. – Ты обещал там быть.  
  
      Дин не нашелся, что ответить и раздраженно дернул рукой, сбрасывая с нее чужую ладонь. Звонить куда-либо он, однако, не стал. Несколько напряженных секунд он сверлил Каса недовольным взглядом, но затем все же сдался, тяжело выдыхая и опуская голову.  
  
      - Позвони мне в пять, - гораздо более мягким тоном попросил Кас, отходя в сторону, чтобы освободить ему дорогу к выходу из квартиры. Дин поднял голову, все еще хмурясь и поджимая губы.  
  
      - Я постараюсь приехать раньше, - пробормотал он, убирая телефон в карман брюк и направляясь к тумбочке, одиноко примостившейся у входной двери, чтобы обуться и надеть свою излюбленную кожаную куртку. – А ты постарайся отдохнуть.  
  
      - Есть, сэр, – Кас шутливо отдал ему честь, пытаясь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, но Дин даже бровью не повел. Помявшись еще несколько секунд, которых расторопному Дину хватило, чтобы окончательно собраться и подхватить с тумбочки ключи, он все же решил прибегнуть к своему главному оружию примирения конфликтов между ними: – Люблю тебя.  
  
      - И я тебя люблю, - взгляд Дина потеплел, когда он оглянулся через плечо, чтобы посмотреть на своего чересчур упрямого парня. После этого он шагнул вперед, выходя за дверь. Ключ с характерным скрежетом повернулся в замке четыре раза, когда Дин закрывал дверь с той стороны. Кас не мог заставить себя сойти с места, продолжая прислушиваться к его удаляющимся шагам.  
  
      Как Кас ни старался, он не смог вспомнить, кто из них признался в любви первым. Это не было так уж важно, по большому счету, раз уж это было взаимно, но он не мог перестать думать о том, что подобные признания всплыли наружу столь рано. Он все еще считал, что они встречаются недостаточно долго, чтобы переходить к таким вещам. Несмотря на то, что он периодически оставался у Дина в квартире на несколько дней. Впрочем, именно по той же причине он не мог согласиться на полный переезд. Ему все время казалось, что Дин несколько торопит события между ними двумя. А еще он все время ощущал неприятный звоночек на краю подсознания, который говорил ему, что чем дальше он зайдет, тем больнее ему в итоге будет. Может быть, его просто пугали столь близкие взаимоотношения, поскольку так надолго его отношения затягивались впервые в жизни. Он слабо представлял, как нужно себя вести в подобных ситуациях. Он никогда не заходил так далеко.  
  
      В конце концов, Кас все же отошел от кухонного стола и медленно побрел в конец комнаты, к огромному окну, сбоку от которого стояла не менее внушительных размеров кровать. Касу несколько раз уже приходилось просыпаться на ней в одиночестве, но он всегда знал, что Дин где-то неподалеку. Даже несмотря на это знание, ощущения были не из приятных – он чувствовал себя одиноко, лежа на этой большой пустой кровати без ее владельца. Откровенно говоря, он не думал, что сможет заснуть на ней в одиночку. Так что он, вздохнув, стащил с постели одну из многочисленных подушек и одеяло, в которое всего лишь полчаса назад сонно кутался Дин, и понес их к диванчику, стоявшему чуть поодаль напротив вычурного плазменного телевизора. Аккуратно разложив одеяло, Кас не стал сразу укладываться спать, несмотря на то, что ему уже действительно клонило в сон. Вместо этого он зашагал в ванную комнату, чтобы сначала принять душ.  
  
      В квартире Дина Кас чувствовал себя вполне свободно. Практически как дома, можно было бы сказать, если иметь в виду ту квартиру, которую он все еще арендовал совместно с Чаком. Чак, к слову сказать, наконец-то взялся за написание какой-то новой книги, что могло сигнализировать только об одном – Лиза все-таки каким-то образом начала проявлять к нему интерес. Возможно, причиной тому как раз таки и были взаимоотношения между их лучшими друзьями, но Кас не хотел всерьез об этом задумываться. Он был рад, что дела у Чака наконец-то начали налаживаться, но прямо сейчас у него хватало вещей, которыми можно было забить себе голову. Возможно, звучало это эгоистично, но Кас не сомневался, что лучший друг бы понял его в этом, как никто другой. Поэтому они уже какое-то время безболезненно друг для друга обходились без телефонных звонков, ограничиваясь редким обменом сообщениями. Оба были по горло заняты своей новой жизнью.  
  
      Кас неспешно стащил с себя одежду, аккуратно сложив ее на стиральную машинку, стоявшую неподалеку от двери в ванную. То, с каким энтузиазмом каждый раз Дин разбрасывал их одежду, пока они добирались до постели, начинало нервировать его все больше и больше, поскольку сам он всегда старался аккуратно обращаться со своими вещами. По крайней мере, в трезвом состоянии. Забравшись в душевую кабинку, он с силой выкрутил кран с холодной водой. Ледяные струи тут же обжигающими змейками начали сползать по его телу, заставляя весь организм выныривать из полусонного состояния, но Кас слишком быстро сдался, чтобы это по-настоящему возымело эффект. Простояв под теплым душем еще несколько минут, в течение которых он намылил голову и тщательно смыл пену с волос, Кас рассеянно потянулся за полотенцем, висевшим совсем рядом с душевой кабинкой. Но его рука скользнула мимо, задевая пальцами холодный кафель стены ванной комнаты. Выругавшись про себя, он потянулся за полотенцем снова, и на этот раз его попытка увенчалась успехом. Из всей своей одежды, аккуратно сложенной на стиральной машинке, Кас надел обратно только боксеры и футболку, справедливо рассудив, что в них спать будет комфортнее всего.  
  
      В этот момент где-то в квартире зазвонил его телефон. Кас не торопился отвечать на звонок, поскольку знал, кто именно ему мог звонить и с какой целью. Когда он, наконец, добрался до своего мобильного, тот проиграл поставленную на звонок песню уже до припева.   
  
      - Почему ты все еще не спишь? – раздался в трубке строгий голос, стоило только Касу нажать на зеленую клавишу.  
  
      - Как бы я ответил на твой звонок, если бы спал? – вздохнул Кас. – Я был в душе.  
  
      - Я хочу, чтобы ты был под одеялом.  
  
      - Как раз туда и направляюсь, представь себе. Пожелаешь мне приятных снов? – Кас медленно брел к дивану, ухмыляясь себе под нос.  
  
      - Приятных снов, детка, - усмехнулся в ответ Дин. – И с днем всех влюбленных.  
  
      - О, ты все-таки вспомнил, какое сегодня число! – удивленно хохотнул Кас, присаживаясь на край своей импровизированной постели. – Я-то уже думал, что ты будешь пребывать в неведении весь день до самого вечера.  
  
      - Ты мог бы и намекнуть, вместо того, чтобы смеяться, - фыркнул в трубку Дин.  
  
      - Мог бы, но тогда это было бы совсем не так весело. Я уже забрался под одеяло, как ты и хотел, так что я вешаю трубку, потому что вряд ли я смогу одновременно спать и говорить с тобой.  
  
      - До вечера, - в голосе Дина слышалась явно различимая теплая улыбка, так что Кас невольно улыбнулся в ответ, нажимая на отбой.  
  
      Как только он все же вытянулся на диване, и его голова коснулась подушки, вся эта затея со сном начала казаться ему действительно хорошей и своевременной. Оказалось, он и сам не осознавал, насколько сильно вымотался за эту бессонную ночь, полностью посвященную работе над докладом к мартовской конференции. Стоило ему только прикрыть глаза, как сон тут же принял его в свои мягкие теплые объятья. Перед глазами мелькали смазанные цветные пятна, делая мысли в голове тягучими и неразборчивыми, но Кас был не против. Он почти начал радоваться такому положению вещей, когда услышал, как ключ аккуратно поворачивается в замке входной двери с характерным скрежетом. Кас тут же проснулся, хотя открывать глаза и не торопился, настороженно прислушиваясь к происходящему на входе. Он удивился тому, что Дин вернулся так рано, но не чувствовал себя достаточно бодрым, чтобы поинтересоваться о причинах у него самого.  
  
      Дин тем временем закрыл за собой дверь на задвижку, поставил что-то шелестящее бумагой на тумбочку, бросил рядом ключ и начал разуваться. В тишине комнаты звук трения его шнурков о люверсы показался им обоим чересчур громким. Когда он все же расправился с обувью и снял куртку, повесив ее на вешалку у входа (кожанка прошелестела по стене), Кас недовольно все же приоткрыл один глаз и потянулся за своим мобильным, чтобы узнать, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как его парень звонил в последний раз. Вспыхнувшие на экране цифры заставили его как следует удивиться.  
  
      - Почему ты не позвонил мне в пять? – прикладывая усилия для того, чтобы его голос звучал различимо, хрипло пробормотал Кас, с трудом отрывая свою голову от подушки.  
  
      - Не хотел тебя будить, - вздохнул Дин, неспешно подбираясь к дивану, на котором обосновался его парень. – Чем тебе кровать не угодила?  
  
      - Слишком большая для меня одного, - Касу как раз удалось заставить себя принять сидячее положение, когда на край одеяла к нему аккуратно подсел Дин. Его прохладная ладонь осторожно легла на слегка разгоряченный после сна лоб Каса и тот, прикрывая глаза, доверчиво уткнулся в нее.  
  
      - Как ты себя чувствуешь? – второй рукой Дин мягко провел по его все еще слегка влажным волосам на макушке, взъерошивая их. Кас с трудом заставил себя открыть глаза, потому что чуть было не провалился обратно в сон, и поднял голову.  
  
      - Так, словно я задремал всего пять минут назад. Я знаю, что уже семь, и я проспал почти полдня, но это знание совершенно ничем мне не помогает. Так что мне срочно нужен кофе, если ты хочешь вести со мной осмысленные диалоги.  
  
      - Не особенно, на самом деле, - усмехнулся Дин, еще раз взъерошивая его волосы и поднимаясь со своего места. – Но я хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь съел, а для этого тебе все же придется побыть в сознании какое-то время.  
  
      - В колледже я мог жевать, не приходя в сознание, - фыркнул Кас, тяжело поднимаясь вслед за ним на слегка ватных после сна ногах. – По крайней мере, Чак меня в этом уверял. Как у тебя все прошло сегодня?  
  
      - Продуктивно, - туманно ответил Дин, галантно отодвигая для своего парня стул. Кас окинул его насмешливым взглядом и скрестил руки на груди, но за стол все же сел. – Отцовские друзья буквально мне прохода не давали.  
  
      - Вот уж не думал, что тебе нравятся мужчины постарше, - поддразнил его Кас, ухмыляясь.  
  
      - Странно, что ты об этом не думал, - с наигранным недоумением проговорил Дин, отходя, чтобы забрать стоявший на тумбочке у входа бумажный пакет. – С тобой же я встречаюсь. И вообще, если всерьез об этом задуматься…  
  
      - О, так я не первый старикашка в твоем списке? – Кас скорчил гримасу, заставляя своего партнера рассмеяться. Из бумажного пакета, который он поставил на стол, заманчиво пахло какой-то горячей пряной едой.  
  
      - С таким, как ты, я связался в первый раз. Можешь быть спокоен, - хохотнул Дин, потянувшись к подвесному шкафчику, чтобы достать чистые тарелки. – Но вообще, разница в возрасте бывала и больше.  
  
      - Насколько больше?..  
  
      - Я уверен, что ты не хочешь знать такие подробности, - покачал Дин головой, расставляя на столе посуду. После этого он извлек из пакета несколько контейнеров, разложил их на столе и отвернулся к плите, чтобы приготовить кофе. – А что на счет тебя самого? Давно тебя потянуло на парней помоложе?  
  
      - Я никогда не встречался ни с кем, кто был бы старше меня, - задумчиво ответил Кас, подперев кулаком щеку и умиленно наблюдая за тем, как Дин возился с кофе-машиной с выражением крайнего сосредоточения на лице. – Полагаю, это должно многое обо мне говорить.  
  
      - Мне всего лишь слегка за двадцать, а я уже начинаю переживать о том, что ты можешь уйти от меня к кому-нибудь помоложе, - усмехнулся себе под нос Дин, медленно оборачиваясь. – И все эти молодые студенты, которые так и вьются вокруг тебя… Пожалуй, я совсем перестану выпускать тебя из этой квартиры.  
  
      - Я из нее и так практически никуда не выхожу, - равнодушно повел плечом Кас.  
  
      - Это определенно повышает уровень моего спокойствия, - кивнул Дин, на губах которого все еще играла ухмылка. Он начал неторопливо раскладывать еду из контейнеров по тарелкам. – Лиза наверняка рассказывала тебе, какой я жуткий ревнивец и собственник.  
  
      - Нет, эту часть рассказа она предусмотрительно опустила, когда разговаривала со мной, - с напускным сожалением покачал головой Кас, искоса поглядывая на своего парня. – Если бы я знал тогда, с кем мне придется иметь дело, я бы предпринял соответствующие меры. Но теперь уже, очевидно, поздно что-либо предпринимать по этому поводу.  
  
      - Мне нравится твой оптимистичный настрой, - фыркнул он, разливая кофе по кружкам и наконец-то занимая свое место за столом. Между двумя молодыми людьми тут же установился зрительный контакт. – Но вообще-то ты прав - вряд ли я так просто отпущу тебя теперь. Ты слишком круто вляпался.  
  
      - Это я уже понял, - неожиданно серьезно кивнул Кас, потянувшись за своей кружкой. Обратно в сон его пока перестало клонить, но нужно было как можно скорее закрепиться на достигнутом. – И это меня слегка пугает, откровенно говоря.  
  
      - Страшновато, да, - задумчиво согласился Дин, приступив к ужину. – Но впускать новых людей в свою жизнь всегда страшновато. Особенно, когда эти люди собираются основательно в ней задержаться. Это нормальное чувство.  
  
      - Я не разбираюсь в таких тонкостях, - повел плечом Кас, делая глоток кофе и отводя взгляд куда-то вниз и вбок, как и всякий раз, когда начинал нервничать. – Эти отношения – самые долгие из всех, что у меня были.  
  
      Дин недоверчиво нахмурился, перестав жевать на какое-то время. Кас продолжал как можно непринужденнее пить свой кофе, игнорируя внимательные взгляды, которые бросал на него его парень.  
  
      - Ты серьезно?.. – наконец, негромко переспросил Дин, когда пауза между ними начала казаться слегка затянутой. – Я имею в виду… как? То есть… почему? Ох, ты же меня понял, да?..  
  
      - Никто не предлагал, - Кас пожал плечами, продолжая взглядом изучать ручки на плите. - Да и я сам не был в этом заинтересован.  
  
      Напряженное задумчивое молчание Дина начинало всерьез его беспокоить. Но, прежде чем Кас вновь заговорил, он пробормотал негромко, безуспешно пытаясь вновь наладить зрительный контакт между ними двумя:  
  
      - Так вот почему ты спросил меня, собираюсь ли я еще раз с тобой встретиться, когда мы возвращались в первый раз с катка. Черт, мне и в голову не приходило… Я больше беспокоился тогда, что у тебя уже есть кто-нибудь.  
  
      - По-твоему, я бы поехал с тобой, если бы у меня уже кто-то был? – чересчур активно возмутился Кас, отставляя полупустую кружку на стол.  
  
      - Обстоятельства бывают разными, - философски пожал плечами Дин.  
  
      - Могу себе представить, в скольких различных обстоятельствах ты успел побывать, чтобы теперь бесплатно раздавать свою мудрость всем окружающим, - фыркнул Кас, потянувшись, наконец-то, к еде. Насмешливость быстро выветрилась из него, стоило ему только поднять глаза на сидевшего напротив него парня – тот опустил голову, поджав губы и подавленно сверля бесцельным взглядом свою тарелку. – Я что, опять сказал что-то совершенно бестактное?..  
  
      - Нет, я просто… - Дин замялся, явно испытывая трудности с подбором нужных слов для выражения своих мыслей. – Кажется, я только что впервые в жизни пожалел о своей бесшабашной молодости. Потому что я чувствую себя каким-то… слегка потасканным?..   
  
      Кас от неожиданности такого признания не смог сдержать вырвавшийся наружу короткий смешок, больше напоминавший нервный, чем сигнализировавший о веселье. Дин поднял голову, чтобы наградить его непонимающим взглядом.  
  
      - Видимо, ты меня как-то не так понял, - продолжая посмеиваться, проговорил Кас. – Я вовсе не какой-нибудь там приличный мальчик из приличной семьи, который всю свою приличную жизнь ждал своего подходящего человека. У меня не было продолжительных отношений, потому что по большей части я встречался только ради секса.  
  
      - И, тем не менее, что-то для тебя все еще происходит в первый раз, - вздохнул Дин. – Я не могу похвастаться тем же, потому что уже давным-давно промотал все свои первые разы на случайных людей. Я уже попробовал все, что смог себе представить. И раньше такое положение вещей меня вполне устраивало.  
  
      Кас поджал губы, ожидая логического завершения этого короткого монолога. Но вместо этого Дин вдруг выпрямился и махнул рукой, вновь сосредотачиваясь на своем ужине:  
  
      - Звучало так, будто мы с тобой вдруг оказались в одной из мелодрам прошлого века.  
  
      - А я так надеялся услышать продолжение, - усмехнулся Кас, искоса глянув на своего парня. – Ничего не имею против старых мелодрам.  
  
      Дин тяжело вздохнул, переключив все свое внимание на кружку с кофе и делая приличный глоток из нее. Кас уже и не надеялся услышать от Дина еще хоть что-то на эту тему, но тот, сделав еще пару медленных глотков, все же заговорил вновь.  
  
      - Я бы предпочел потратить свои первые разы на тебя, чем на людей, имен половины из которых я сейчас даже вспомнить не могу. И я не имею в виду один только секс.  
  
      - Знаешь… - вполголоса проговорил Кас крайне задумчивым и серьезным тоном. - Мысль о том, что однажды кто-то все-таки использовал тебя в постели в пассивной роли, возмущает и возбуждает одновременно.  
  
      Дин издал подавленный стон, пряча заливающееся краской лицо в ладонях и одновременно недоверчиво качая головой.  
  
      - Поверить не могу, что это все, о чем ты смог подумать после моих слов! – в притворном возмущении воскликнул он, поднимая голову и глядя на своего партнера с крайней степенью осуждения во взгляде. – Я тут в кои-то веки пытаюсь свою душу раскрыть, высказывая все это сентиментальное дерьмо, а ты!..  
  
      - А я ничего не могу с собой поделать, - беспомощно развел руками смеющийся Кас. – Я выспался, моя голова больше не болит и я наконец-то начал осознавать, что нахожусь в одной квартире с чертовски привлекательным парнем. Так что это полностью твоя вина! Тебе слишком сильно идут галстуки, чтобы я мог сконцентрироваться на серьезных разговорах.  
  
      - Ты просто невыносим! – страдальчески изрек Дин, уже даже не пытаясь больше сдержать задорную улыбку.  
  
      - Значит, нам повезло, что меня не нужно пока никуда выносить, - повел Кас плечом, лениво ковыряясь вилкой в содержимом своей тарелки. – И отвечая на твой пронзительный взгляд, направленный на меня, скажу: нет, я еще никогда не занимался сексом на кухонном столе. Хочешь помочь мне исправить это досадное упущение?  
  
      Дин весьма красноречиво чуть было не поперхнулся своим кофе, но Кас остался непреклонен, продолжая придирчиво перебирать еду в своей тарелке. Он не поднимал взгляд на своего парня до тех пор, пока тот не застыл справа от него, медленно поднявшись со своего места. Кас заинтересованно повернул к нему голову, отложив вилку, и тут же почувствовал, как его решительно поцеловали в губы. Он попытался подтянуть Дина ближе к себе, крепко ухватившись за его галстук, но вместо этого Дин поднял его самого со своего места, резко выпрямляясь и подхватывая его одной рукой где-то под ребрами.  
  
      - На столе нет места, - хрипло пояснил Дин, разворачивая поднятого из-за стола Каса спиной к кухонным тумбам, стоявшим по обе стороны от плиты. Вовлекая его в еще один поцелуй, на этот раз более страстный, Дин без особого видимого труда приподнял своего парня на достаточную высоту, чтобы тот смог сесть на одну из тумб.  
  
      - Такой вариант меня тоже устраивает, - в тон ему тяжело выдохнул Кас, разрывая поцелуй, но после этого сразу же требовательно прикусывая его нижнюю губу.  
  
      Дин приглушенно простонал, когда Кас вновь потянул его за галстук, заставляя его наклоняться так близко, как это только было возможно.  
  
      - Этот чертов галстук начинает напоминать мне поводок, - проворчал он, начав стаскивать с Каса футболку и заставляя его тем самым выпустить галстук из рук. Кас расстался и с футболкой, и с чужим галстуком без особых сожалений – его голову уже начало заволакивать сладковатым сиреневым туманом возбуждения. И этот туман был настолько лучше того острого красного облака головной боли, что тратить свои силы на разговоры ему совершенно не хотелось. Впрочем, от него этого и не требовалось.


	8. Глава 8

I've moved further than I thought I could  
But I miss you more than I thought I would (с)  
Amber Run – I Found

***

      В конце концов, Касу все же пришлось вернуться к своей работе – лекционные часы, выставленные на этот раз чуть позже, чем обычно, нужно было как-то отрабатывать. Да и конференция, до которой оставались считанные дни не оставляла особенно большой выбор для планов на свободное время. Правда, ситуацию несколько улучшало то, что на этот раз Дин отнесся к его завалам на работе с куда большим пониманием, чем раньше. Возможно, причиной тому было то обстоятельство, что Кас практически жил у него на протяжении нескольких недель и не планировал пока возвращаться на свою съемную квартиру, хотя и выслал своему соседу деньги за ренту на месяц вперед. Чак покачал головой и вздохнул ради приличия, мол, кого Кас пытается этим обмануть, но деньги все же взял. Они оба знали, что пока в издательстве не заплатят за текст, Чаку и на свою часть ренты будет наскрести не так-то просто.  
  
      Каждое утро Дин подвозил Каса до университета, прежде чем поехать по своим собственным делам, и каждый вечер он же и отвозил его обратно. Так что удивляться тому, что поползли слухи, не приходилось. Кас поначалу пытался как-то оправдаться и откреститься от чужих подозрений, но конец этим уверткам положил его порывистый парень, решивший не дожидаться больше удобных уединенных моментов для прощальных поцелуев. Поэтому если раньше Каса на работе донимали любопытствующие взгляды и тихие перешептывания в кафетерии, то теперь его головной болью были взгляды, полные снисходительного понимания, и вежливые ободрительные улыбки от коллег. Трудно было сказать, что из этого действовало ему на нервы сильнее.  
  
      С другой стороны, в глубине души Кас был доволен сложившимися обстоятельствами. Несмотря на то, что идея серьезных отношений с кем бы то ни было его все еще слегка пугала, он начал задумываться о том, как такой вид стабильности может по-настоящему приносить счастье. Дин проявлял себя как надежный и заботливый партнер, что, возможно, было именно тем, что Касу требовалось. С появлением Дина в его жизни появился определенный уют и ритм, под который невольно хотелось подстраиваться. Верно говорят, что хорошему быстро привыкаешь.  
  
      - Тебе в самом деле нужно уехать? – подперев кулаком щеку, страдальчески вздохнул Кас, без особого интереса ковыряясь вилкой в свой овсянке. С недавних пор ему постоянно мерещился какой-то странноватый привкус у всего, что он ел, и только овсянка помогала ему как-то справляться с этим досадным обстоятельством. Он даже записался на прием к врачу после трех дней споров и уговоров.  
  
      - Да, детка, - виновато поджав губы, кивнул Дин, продолжая неспешно собирать все свои инструменты в объемную спортивную сумку. – Но это всего на пару дней. Ты и соскучиться по мне как следует не успеешь.  
  
      - Я очень талантливый в этой области, не нужно меня недооценивать, - фыркнул с легкой ухмылкой Кас, отставляя свою полупустую тарелку в сторону. – Подождешь, пока я соберу свои вещи?  
  
      - А я-то уже понадеялся, что ты будешь дожидаться меня дома, - притворно вздохнул Дин, качая головой и пряча улыбку. – Но лишнее время у меня найдется. Завезти тебя перед работой на твою старую квартиру?  
  
      - Не нужно, я оставлю все в лаборатории. Чем быстрее ты уедешь – тем быстрее ты вернешься, верно?  
  
      - Час не сыграет большой роли, - отмахнулся Дин. – Ты уже позвонил своему соседу? Они с Лизой сильно обрадовались твоему возвращению?  
  
      - Не очень-то, - усмехнулся Кас, вставая из-за стола и лениво потягиваясь. Не так уж много у него было здесь вещей, чтобы долго собираться, но он не мог отказать себе в удовольствии потянуть время и подольше задержать своего парня в зоне досягаемости. – Но они собираются устроить целый ужин по этому поводу. И я искренне надеюсь, что готовить будет Лиза.  
  
      - Я бы не особенно на это рассчитывал, - строго покачал головой Дин, скрещивая руки на груди. – Она пытается тебя споить каждый раз, как вы оказываетесь вдвоем. Мне это не нравится.  
  
      - Я не буду очень много пить, у меня же визит к врачу на следующей неделе, на который ты меня все-таки записал, - теперь Кас ворчал, хоть и не всерьез. Всерьез злиться на Дина у него практически не получалось с недавних пор, но расстаться с привычкой ворчать и бубнить под нос оказалось не так легко, как он думал.  
  
      - И будь уверен – я лично прослежу, чтобы ты там был, - Дин шутливо пригрозил ему пальцем, укладывая очередной инструмент в свою сумку.   
  
      Кас, вслед за ним, нехотя начал собирать и свои вещи. В основном, это была одежда. Пустеющие вешалки в шкафу, на которых только что висели его рубашки, показались ему сиротливыми и он придвинул их поближе к вешалкам с одеждой Дина. С опустевшей полкой справиться было сложнее. Дин искоса следил за ним, неодобрительно хмурясь украдкой, но никак не комментировал происходящее, продолжая так же неторопливо собираться в дорогу.  
  
      - Когда я вернусь, нужно будет привезти остальные мои вещи, - задумчиво пробормотал Кас, аккуратно складывая свои брюки. – Чтобы это больше не выглядело так, будто мы расстаемся.  
  
      - О, - только и смог проронить Дин, застегивая молнию на боком кармане спортивной сумке. Он выпрямил спину и наградил своего парня теплой улыбкой. – Ты наконец-то собрался с духом? Лиза проспорила мне двадцатку. Я возьму тебя в долю, не нужно так на меня смотреть!  
  
      - У меня столько личного хлама, что ты взвоешь, - угрожающе сощурившись, медленно проговорил Кас, подходя к письменному столу, чтобы забрать свои многочисленные бумаги с планами лекций и набросками докладов для конференции.  
  
      - Это будет приятная боль, - лукаво ухмыльнулся Дин, опершись бедром о столешницу и слегка наклоняя голову вбок.   
  
      Кас, оглянувшийся в этот момент через плечо, невольно замер, перестав обращать какое-либо внимание на распечатки в своих руках. Он окинул Дина внимательным взглядом, оставаясь при этом совершено серьезным, а потом вернулся к своему занятию, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
      - И что это сейчас было?.. – голос Дина имел растерянные нотки.  
  
      - Мне просто хотелось запомнить тебя именно таким и именно в такой позе, - повел плечом Кас, аккуратно укладывая шелестящие файлы и листы бумаги в сумку. – Я бы даже сфотографировать не отказался, но я не помню, где оставил свой мобильный.  
  
      - Я уезжаю всего лишь на пару дней, а не на пару лет, - усмехнулся как-то нервно Дин, после чего тут же с подозрением нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ты же не собираешься насовсем отсюда уехать?..   
  
      - Не собираюсь, - спокойно покачал головой Кас, не глядя на него. Всем его вниманием вновь завладела дорожная сумка, в которую осталось сложить ноутбук и пару зарядных устройств. – Но если что-то изменится, я дам тебе знать.  
  
      - Нет, - неожиданно серьезно качнул головой Дин, хмурясь еще больше.  
  
      - Ничего не изменится или не давать тебе знать? – усмехнулся Кас, пытаясь теперь хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, которая в одно мгновение стала неуютной и напряженной.  
  
      - Оба.  
  
      Дин отвернулся, чтобы взять что-то из верхнего кухонного шкафчика, и повисшее в квартире молчание сгустилось настолько, что его, казалось, можно было ложкой есть. Кас мысленно тяжело вздохнул, побоявшись вздохнуть по-настоящему, ведь любой звук, даже самый тихий, прозвучал бы сейчас как гром небесный. Расставаться на подобной ноте, особенно не будучи уверенным, на какое количество дней затянется их разлука, ему не хотелось совершенно. Поэтому он аккуратно положил свою собранную сумку на диван и тихонько зашагал по направлению к своему парню, который увлеченно ковырялся на полках.  
  
      - Я не поеду на первую лекцию, - тихо проговорил Кас, подойдя к нему со спины и уткнувшись губами в основание его шеи. Дин ощутимо вздрогнул от неожиданности (иногда Касу в самом деле удавалось бесшумно подкрадываться) и попытался обернуться, но ему этого не позволили. Вместо этого Кас крепко прижал его к себе, обняв одной рукой поперек живота, и требовательно потерся носом о его шею, прихватывая губами кожу.  
  
      - У тебя разве не будет проблем из-за этого?.. – Дин наклонил голову вбок, откровенно подставляясь под чужие прикосновения, и прикрыл глаза, отдаваясь нахлынувшим ощущениям.   
  
      Кас цепочкой медленных жарких поцелуев поднялся по его шее к уху и пробормотал:  
  
      - У меня будут проблемы, если я туда оправлюсь. Воздержание плохо влияет на мужское здоровье, ты об этом знал?.. – он мягко обхватил мочку чужого уха губами и несильно оттянул вниз.   
  
      Дин шумно выдохнул и резко повернул голову, чтобы вовлечь своего парня в страстный поцелуй, сопровождавшийся легкими укусами и глухими стонами. Оставшаяся лежать на одной из кухонных тумб раскрытая спортивная сумка теперь совершенно не интересовала его.  
  
      - …А еще мне нужно в душ, - словно бы заканчивая свою фразу, добавил Кас, выпуская Дина из объятий и тем самым предоставляя ему, наконец, возможность развернуться к нему лицом.  
  
      - Предлагаешь совместить? – Дин выгнул бровь, чуть щурясь от тронувшей его губы ухмылки.  
  
      Кас неопределенно повел плечом, хватаясь за нижний край своей футболки. Одним ловким движением стянув ее с себя, он уверенно зашагал в сторону ванной комнаты, ни разу при этом не оглянувшись. Он и так прекрасно знал, что Дин идет прямо за ним.  
  
      На самом деле, проблемы у Каса из-за пропущенной лекции потом все-таки были. Пять пропущенных звонков на мобильном подсказали ему, что ничего хорошего в учебном отделе ему можно не ожидать, поэтому он сразу направился в лабораторию, после того как распрощался со своим парнем на парковке. Дин на удивление шустро вытолкал его из машины, аргументировав это тем, что не любит долгие прощания. Несмотря на подобное высказывание, обнимались они никак не меньше нескольких минут, прежде чем Кас все-таки аккуратно выпутался из чужих рук и пообещал звонить каждый раз, как у него появится время. Дин удовлетворенно хмыкнул, садясь за руль и захлопывая дверцу автомобиля. Кас еще какое-то время простоял на своем месте, глядя на то, как он аккуратно выезжает с парковки и выруливает на подъездную дорожку. Но, в конце концов, уйти все же пришлось - впереди у него была еще одна лекция, так что Кас поспешил доставить сумку со своими вещами в лабораторию, чтобы не пропустить еще и это занятие. Идти в учебный отдел ему не очень-то хотелось и он надеялся в глубине души, что ситуация как-нибудь уладится сама собой, без его активного участия. Не уволят же его за подобную ерунду, верно?  
  
      По пути в лабораторию его настиг телефонный звонок. Он уже решил было, что забыл что-то в машине у Дина или тот просто захотел еще раз с ним поговорить, прежде чем окончательно уехать из города (такое с ним уже случалось). Но определитель на его мобильном утверждал, что на этот раз Дин уехал по своим делам не особо терзаясь тоской по своему парню. Кас, вздохнув, поудобнее перехватил сумку, которую он держал в левой руке, и ответил на звонок.  
  
      - Ты не уточнил, в котором часу тебя ждать, - без лишних церемоний начал Чак. – И не нужно ворчать, что я отвлекаю тебя от работы – я помню, во сколько начинаются вторые лекционные часы в твоем университете.  
  
      - На самом тебе ты действительно немного отвлекаешь меня, потому что я пытаюсь незаметно прокрасться в лабораторию.  
  
      - Разве ты не говорил, что с самого утра будешь занят?.. – переспросил с явным подозрением его сосед. В такие моменты, как этот, Кас начинал по-настоящему жалеть о своей многословности.  
  
      - Планы изменились, - уклончиво ответил он, сворачивая в коридоре налево, к неприметной двери в конце короткого прохода.  
  
      - Я не хочу знать подробностей, - убежденно заявил Чак на том конце. Где-то на заднем фоне послышался чей-то приглушенный смешок. – Так к которому часу тебя ждать?  
  
      - Не раньше семи, - Кас поставил сумку на пол, потянул дверную ручку на себя, но дверь оказалась запертой. Вздохнув, он наклонился, чтобы достать из бокового кармана сумки ключи, но его голова неожиданно закружилась и он неловко впечатался лбом в нижнюю часть двери, которую собирался отпереть.  
  
      - У тебя там все в порядке?..  
  
      - Воюю с лабораторной дверью, - проворчал Кас в трубку, нашаривая в кармане ключи и медленно выпрямляясь. – Я перезвоню тебе позже, хорошо?  
  
      - Хорошо, боец.  
  
      Дальнейшее сражение прошло вполне успешно, что позволило Касу попасть в университетскую лабораторию отдела биохимии. Вокруг царил привычный легкий переполох – то тут, то там стопками (аккуратными и не очень) лежали многочисленные отчеты, записи показателей приборов и распечатки всевозможных статей, условий грантов и технических описаний. На письменных столах, заваленных бумагами, местами выглядывали кружки с остатками кофе, словно грибы на лесной поляне. Улыбка невольно сама собой расползлась по лицу Каса, когда он подошел к своему столу, пребывавшему в относительной чистоте, в сравнении с остальными. Лаборатория была его самым любимым местом в университете. Бывали времена, когда в собственной квартире он проводил меньше времени в сутки, чем здесь, так что по ощущениям это было что-то вроде второго дома, в котором для тебя всегда найдется интересное занятие по душе.  
  
      Он поставил сумку на свой стул и медленно прошел к магнитной доске, чтобы посмотреть на последние заметки своих коллег. Судя по всему, дела у них шли хорошо в то время, пока его здесь не было. С тех пор, когда он практически переехал к Дину, пришлось серьезно пересмотреть свой распорядок дня, так что о долгих визитах в лабораторию пришлось забыть на какое-то время. Наука по-прежнему интересовала его больше, чем все остальное, но Кас понимал, что Дин стал слишком много значить для него, чтобы отказывать ему во внимании. В конце концов, полгода – достаточный срок для того, чтобы всерьез к кому-либо привязаться. По крайней мере, эта мысль его утешала.  
  
      Из раздумий его выдернул сработавший на мобильном будильник, призванный напомнить, что до начала лекции осталось всего пять минут. Кас вернулся к своему столу, чтобы отыскать список нужной ему группы и конспект лекции. После этого он торопливо вышел из лаборатории и тщательно запер дверь на ключ, который потом сунул в карман своих брюк. Кас торопился, только пока шагал по коридорам, как только настал черед пониматься по лестнице, он сбавил темп. Одышка по-прежнему давала о себе знать, а ему не очень-то хотелось пыхтеть в микрофон в начале лекции.  
  
      В конечном итоге, звонок, объявивший о начале лекционного часа, настиг его как раз в тот момент, когда Кас вошел в аудиторию. Бегло оглядев зал, он мысленно вздохнул – если верить списку, примерно половина студентов пропускали его сегодняшнее выступление. Это означало, что придется пометить тему, которую он будет начитывать в этот раз, и уделить ей особенное внимание при составлении вопросов к экзамену, что было не такой уж хорошей новостью – Кас не очень-то любил этот раздел своего курса.  
  
      - Доброе утро, - прочистив горло, проговорил он в микрофон. – Надеюсь, вы все как следует выспались накануне, потому что сегодняшняя тема будет не из легких. Приготовьтесь исписать несколько листов, прежде чем мы прервемся на видео-блок.  
  
      По залу прокатились недовольные шепотки и утомленные стоны.  
  
      - Всем недовольным я даю последний шанс покинуть эту аудиторию и разбираться в нашей сегодняшней теме самостоятельно, - спокойно продолжил Кас, запуская презентацию. – И поскольку значительная часть из вас изначально решила не утруждать себя посещением, я могу предположить, что тема на самом деле вполне доступна для самостоятельного изучения. А значит, вам не составит труда ответить на дополнительные вопросы по ней на экзамене этим летом.  
  
      Интенсивность стонов и шепотков заметно возросла после этих слов, и Кас усмехнулся себе под нос, раскладывая перед собой листы конспекта.  
  
      - Что ж, друзья, раз уж вы все проснулись, приступим к нашей сегодняшней лекции.  
  
      Головная боль, не дававшая о себе знать уже несколько дней, неожиданно объявилась под конец его лекции. Кас как раз закончил показывать видеозаписи, когда на его правый висок словно бы опустился тяжелый молот. Его ладонь невольно дернулась к голове, пальцы неловко скользнули по волосам, как если бы боль действительно можно было бы просто стряхнуть с себя. Другой рукой он стащил с переносицы очки и зажмурился, беспомощно склоняясь над кафедральной стойкой со стоявшим на ней микрофоном.  
  
      - Лекция окончена, - с закрытыми глазами пробормотал он в микрофон и постарался выпрямиться. – Если ни у кого нет вопросов, то мы можем расходиться.  
  
      Открыв глаза, он, к своему величайшему неудовольствию, обнаружил неожиданный всплеск энтузиазма среди своих студентов – вопросы были чуть ли не у половины аудитории, о чем сигнализировали поднятые вверх руки. В любое другое время он бы обрадовался подобному рвению и научному интересу. Но сейчас был не самый подходящий момент для этого. Кас с силой прикусил нижнюю губу, торопливо скользя взглядом по аудитории, чтобы выбрать кого-нибудь. Картинка начала смазываться, как если бы он пытался читать без очков, но проблема была в том, что без очков он не видел только вблизи, и рассмотреть студентов в аудитории без них ему обычно не составляло труда.  
  
      - Второй ряд слева? – наугад выдавил он, пытаясь проморгаться. На какое-то время этот трюк действительно сработал – он смог четко разглядеть поднявшуюся со своего места девушку, приготовившуюся задать вопрос.  
  
      Однако сам вопрос он уже не смог расслышать – головная боль усилилась настолько, что практически оглушала. Во рту появился отвратительный металлический привкус, похожий на тот, что донимал его в последние несколько дней. Еще хуже было то, что от накатившей боли у него, по всей видимости, резко обострилось обоняние: удушающий запах пыли, чьих-то отвратительно сладких духов и чересчур резкого одеколона смешались в один тошнотворный коктейль, заставляя его вновь склоняться над кафедральной стойкой. А потом все перед его глазами заполонил плотный черный туман, мгновенно вскруживший голову. Последним, что он запомнил, был тяжелый неприятный звук, как будто на пол упало что-то тяжелое.  
  
      ***  
  
      - Мистер Новак? Вы помните, что произошло?  
  
      Кас поморщился, нехотя открывая глаза и тут же сощурившись от яркого искусственного света. Помещение, в котором он находился, больше всего напоминало ему больничную палату, из чего он сделал логичный вывод о том, что, скорее всего все-таки, он отключился на лекции. И, судя по всему, он был без сознания достаточно долгое время, чтобы обеспокоенные студенты успели вызвать ему скорую. Прекрасно.  
  
      - Я почувствовал себя нехорошо на лекции, - он постарался отвечать как можно увереннее и спокойнее, но получилось у него только хриплое усталое бормотание. Что определенно удивило его – он пробыл без сознания дольше, чем думал. – Который сейчас час? У меня запланирована встреча.  
  
      - Боюсь, Вам придется ее отменить, - с легкой сочувственной улыбкой покачала головой говорившая с ним девушка. – Сейчас семь часов вечера. Я отдам Ваш телефон, как только Вы ответите на несколько моих вопросов, мистер Новак.  
  
      - Как-то долго для обморока, - пробормотал Кас, пытаясь подняться в своей постели. Девушка аккуратно, но очень настойчиво, надавила на его плечо, чтобы он лег обратно.  
  
      - Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь подняться. Мне нужно, чтобы вы как можно подробнее описали свои ощущения перед тем, как потеряли сознание. Сможете это сделать?  
  
      - Что со мной?.. – настороженность, завладевшая им, начала понемногу переходить в состояние, близкое к панике. – Вы мой лечащий врач?  
  
      - Нет, но он мой начальник, - девушка ободряюще улыбнулась ему, но уровень паники только возрос. – Я доктор Харвелл. Ваш лечащий врач – доктор Тёрнер, - сейчас не может подойти, к сожалению. Так что мне придется еще раз попросить Вас вспомнить все, что сможете. Но мы можем начать со стандартного опроса, если так Вам будет проще.  
  
      - Вы думаете, что у меня что-то серьезное?..  
  
      - Именно это мы и попытаемся с Вашей помощью выяснить, - вновь улыбнулась девушка, приготовившись вести записи. – Были ли в вашей семье истории каких-либо сердечных заболеваний?  
  
      - Нет… не думаю, - с каждой минутой Кас начинал нервничать все больше, так ему пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы это было как можно менее заметно. – По крайней мере, не со стороны моей матери. На счет отца я не уверен – он ушел от нас, когда мне было три, и с тех пор я ничего о нем не слышал.  
  
      - Истории аутоиммунных или раковых заболеваний?  
  
      - Ничего, кроме пищевых аллергий, - пожал плечами Кас. – Впрочем, я не общаюсь со своей семьей настолько тесно, чтобы знать все последние подробности.  
  
      - У меня здесь записано, - доктор легко перевела тему, - Что у вас назначен визит к терапевту на следующей неделе. Вас что-то беспокоит?  
  
      - Больше моего партнера, чем меня, - Кас невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая их с Дином спор по этому поводу, затянувшийся на несколько дней. Но и эти мысли вновь заставили его беспокоиться – что, если Дин звонил в то время, пока он был без сознания? Или Чак. Они договаривались, что он как раз должен был освободиться к этому времени. – У меня… Я ощущал странный привкус у еды, которого там не должно было быть. Неделю, может быть дольше. Он уговорил меня записаться на прием.  
  
      - Ваш партнер определенно куда больше переживает о Вашем здоровье, чем Вы сами, - тепло улыбнулась ему девушка, записав что-то в своем блокноте. – У меня здесь так же записано, что Вы совсем недавно начали носить очки. Тоже его работа, я полагаю?  
  
      - Да, - кивнул Кас, невольно оглядевшись в поисках своих очков. Но нигде не смог их найти. – Они нужны мне в основном для чтения… меня разве не вместе с ними доставили?  
  
      - К сожалению, Вам придется купить новые, - с сочувствием вздохнула доктор. – Они пережили Ваше падение не так стойко. Я могу принести Вам что-нибудь на первое время из аптеки внизу, после того, как мы закончим.  
  
      - Так это все-таки был я, - пробормотал Кас, больше обращаясь к себе, нежели к ней. – Последнее, что я услышал – это шум, как будто что-то упало. После этого совсем отключился.  
  
      - Еще какие-нибудь воспоминания? – доктор заинтересованно подалась вперед, и Кас наконец-то заметил на лацкане ее белого халата бейдж, который сообщал, что девушку звали Джо Харвелл.  
  
      - У меня резко заболела голова. Обычно боль давала знать о себе заранее, и я успевал принять обезболивающие, но в этот раз она скрутила меня в два счета безо всяких предупреждений.  
  
      - Обычно? – девушка приподняла одну из своих аккуратных бровей, внимательно глянув на Каса. – И давно это у Вас?  
  
      - Несколько месяцев?.. – неуверенно ответил он ей, неожиданно почувствовав себя неловко. – Приступы длились несколько часов с перерывами в несколько дней. Я просто очень много работаю в последнее время, так что…  
  
      - На нем подобная отговорка сработала, но я на это не куплюсь, - покачала головой врач, делая очередные пометки в своем блокноте. – Несколько месяцев слишком туманный ответ, мне нужно нечто более конкретное.  
  
      - С конца осени?.. – вновь неуверенно ответил Кас, внутренне напрягаясь. – Я не могу сказать точнее. Разве это имеет большое значение? Я всего лишь выматывался на работе.  
  
      - Зрение начало ухудшаться в то же время? – в ее голосе, наконец, зазвучали более прохладные профессиональные нотки, и она практически не отрывалась от своего блокнота. – Мне нужен будет список всего того, что Вы принимали в последние месяцы, - она ловко выдернула один из листков своего блокнота и протянула Касу вместе с запасной ручкой. – Боль была локализована в каком-то одном месте или?..  
  
      - Правый висок начинал ныть первым, - медленно проговорил Кас, которого такая перемена в разговоре откровенно пугала. – Но потом боль распространялась во всей правой стороне.  
  
      - Тогда Вы вряд ли замечали за собой какие-либо слуховые галлюцинации? Вроде шелеста, писка или щелчков? – девушка вновь ободряюще улыбнулась ему, заметив его беспокойство.  
  
      - Нет, ничего такого.  
  
      - Уже хорошо, - кивнула она. – Какие-нибудь другие фантомные ощущения, кроме вкусовых? Может быть, вспышки света или запахи?  
  
      - Да, в последнее время мне стало казаться, что я стал более восприимчив к запахам. По крайней мере, к неприятным. Знаете, что-то вроде чужих раздражающих духов или одеколона? Остальные не так сильно обращали на это внимание.  
  
      Доктор кивнула сама себе, переворачивая исписанную страницу и начав заполнять чуть косыми убористыми строчками следующую. Кас не мог видеть со своего места, что именно она записывает и это тоже добавляло ему неприятных ощущений. Он, конечно, никогда не считал себя неуязвимым для болезней, но подобный неожиданный визит в больницу кому угодно не понравится. Особенно, когда до этого не было никаких особых оснований думать, что ты чем-то болен. У доктора Харвелл, с другой стороны, такие основания явно имелись. И это пугало еще больше.  
  
      Во время этой слегка затянувшейся паузы из кармана ее халата донеслась знакомая Касу мелодия. Девушка встрепенулась, доставая его мобильный из своего кармана, и торопливо протянула своему пациенту его телефон. Очевидно, его ответов ей хватило на первое время, однако уходить она пока никуда не собиралась. Кас взял свой мобильный в ладонь и сощурился, чтобы разглядеть, кто именно ему звонил. В конце концов, он бросил это занятие и просто ответил на звонок.  
  
      - Да?.. – неуверенно ответил он, прислушиваясь, чтобы понять, кто именно ему позвонил.  
  
      - Где тебя черти носят, Кас? – донесся из трубки недовольный голос его соседа. – Я думал, что ты позвонишь или что-нибудь в этом духе, если задержишься!  
  
      - Я не мог позвонить, - вздохнул Кас, прикрывая глаза. – Я в больнице и мне только что отдали мой телефон.  
  
      - Что случилось?.. Мне приехать? – с готовностью предложил Чак, тут же забыв обо всех своих возмущениях по поводу сорванных планов.  
  
      - Моя сумка все еще в лаборатории, но тебе ее отдадут теперь только завтра, - вздохнул Кас. – Нет особого смысла тебе мотаться…  
  
      - В какой ты больнице? Я сейчас приеду.  
  
      - Да нет, серьезно, Чак, не нужно…  
  
      - Дай трубку кому-нибудь вменяемому или перестань нести чушь, - буркнул на том конце его сосед, и Кас беспомощно протянул свой мобильный все еще сидевшей рядом с ним девушке. Та встретила его жест удивленным взглядом.  
  
      - Скажите ему, пожалуйста, куда ехать, - попросил Кас. – Потому что я понятия не имею…  
  
      Она торопливо кивнула, забирая его телефон, и продолжила разговор за него. Ее голос звучал уверенно и спокойно – так, как Кас хотел, чтобы звучал его собственный. Она сообщила, что ему придется задержаться в больнице на какое-то время для дальнейших обследований и это совершенно не вселяло в него никакой уверенности. Он боролся с желанием позвонить Дину, хотя в подобном звонке и не будет никакой практической пользы – даже если его парень бросит все свои дела ради такой ситуации, он будет добираться обратно в город ровно столько времени, сколько уже прошло того момента, как он уехал. А это значило, что ничего кроме дополнительного волнения этот звонок не принесет.  
  
      - Ваш партнер сказал, что будет здесь через час, - протянув Касу его телефон обратно, проговорила доктор с очередной легкой улыбкой.  
  
      - Ох, нет, - забирая мобильный, покачал головой Кас, невольно усмехнувшись. – Это был не он. Это был мой лучший друг. Мой партнер сейчас не в городе, я вряд ли смогу ему дозвониться.  
  
      - Похоже, Вы умеете выбрать правильных людей в своей жизни, - усмехнулась она в ответ. – Пока Ваш друг добирается, я предлагаю еще немного обсудить вашу медицинскую историю. И ваших ближайших родственников.


	9. Глава 9

Waiting on an Angel  
One to carry me home  
Hope you come to see me soon  
Cause I don' t want to go alone (с) -   
Ben Harper – Waiting On An Angel

***

      - Ты уже позвонил Дину?  
  
      Чак приехал даже раньше, чем обещал, что можно было считать скорее хорошей новостью – Касу нужен был кто-то рядом, чтобы справиться с терзавшим его беспокойством. Даже несмотря на то, что он болтал явно больше, чем нужно было, Кас был рад. Плохой новостью было то, что он, конечно же, приехал не один.  
  
      - Его же сейчас нет в городе, - немного напряженно ответил Кас, ковыряясь ложечкой в своем пудинге. Аппетита у него все еще не было, но он понимал, что нужно было съесть хоть что-нибудь. – Я не хочу заставлять его волноваться зазря, он все равно не сможет приехать прямо сейчас.  
  
      - Ему это точно не понравится, когда он вернется, - вздохнула Лиза. Сидевший рядом с ней Чак только отмахнулся он нее, соглашаясь со своим другом.  
  
      - Каса выпустят отсюда раньше, чем он успеет вернуться, - фыркнул Чак. – Та милая девушка… доктор Харвелл? Сказала, что через пару часов будут готовы результаты твоих анализов. Если там будет все в порядке, мы просто заберем тебя домой, и никто ничего не узнает, правда же?  
  
      - Я бы предпочел, чтобы именно так все и вышло, - кивнул Кас, продолжая при этом нервно крутить в руках телефон, что несколько противоречило его собственным заявлениям. Он не хотел сейчас звонить Дину, но был совершенно не против, если бы тот позвонил ему сам. Но Дин, похоже, был слишком сильно занят, чтобы отвлекаться на телефонные разговоры. Кас, тем не менее, старался воспринимать это в позитивном ключе.  
  
      - Все так и выйдет, - как можно увереннее кивнул Чак. – И я так понимаю, что мне нужно будет завтра забрать эту твою сумку из университета? Ты нарисуешь мне карту, чтобы я не потерялся в ваших катакомбах или как?  
  
      - Нет у нас катакомб, - усмехнулся в ответ на его улыбку Кас, радуясь смене темы. – Только страшные запутанные коридоры.  
  
      - Я про них и говорил, дружище, - горячо закивал Чак. – Куда идти, кого спрашивать?  
  
      Кас привстал на своем месте, чтобы дотянуться до своих новых очков, которые лежали неподалеку от его койки на небольшой тумбочке. Но его голова вполне ожидаемо закружилась, и он сполз обратно на подушку.  
  
      - Передай мои очки, и найди лист бумаги, я все тебе запишу, - с тяжелым вздохом пробормотал он, все же принимаясь за свой пудинг. Должен же он хоть что-то съесть, чтобы вновь не свалиться с обмороком. С голодным на этот раз.  
  
      Чак, снисходительно фыркая, встал со своего места, чтобы выполнить его просьбу. Лиза проследила за ним взглядом, а потом внимательно глянула на Каса. Но ничего говорить ему она не стала. По крайней мере, пока не стала. Кас был благодарен ей уже хотя бы за это. В глубине души он понимал, что после столь долгих расспросов и многочисленных тестов шансов на то, что его болезнь настолько несерьезна, что его отпустят домой сегодня же, - стремятся к нулю. Но думать об этом всерьез прямо сейчас ему совсем не хотелось. Наоборот – он предпочел дать себе несколько часов отдыха, прежде чем у него появятся основания волноваться по-настоящему.  
  
      Когда план страшных запутанных коридоров был нарисован, а нужные номера записаны и подчеркнуты, их разговор принял более спокойное русло. Кас расспрашивал их двоих, как они дошли до жизни такой, что наконец-то начали встречаться. Чак был полностью поглощен рассказами, позволяя Лизе иногда вставлять свои комментарии между его репликами, Кас же и вовсе сохранял заинтересованное молчание. Он знал, что чем больше говорил его друг, тем меньше времени будет у Лизы, чтобы расспрашивать в ответ о его с Дином планах. Сейчас было не самое подходящее время для того, чтобы обсуждать с кем-либо такие вещи, но Лиза весь вечер вела себя слишком настороженно, после того, как узнала, что Дин все еще пребывал в блаженном неведении о сложившейся ситуации. Откровенно говоря, Кас и сам пока не решил, как ему стоит поступать. Он, как и в случае с паникой, решил отложить принятие решений до того момента, как что-либо прояснится. Нет нужды волноваться, пока ничего еще не известно. По крайней мере, он старался себя в этом убедить.  
  
      - Добрый вечер, - спустя еще пару часов в палату все-таки вошла доктор Харвелл с уже знакомым Касу блокнотом в руке. Несмотря на то, что было уже за одиннадцать часов вечера, девушка не выглядела уставшей или спешащей домой. – Из лаборатории только что пришли результаты Ваших тестов, мистер Новак. Вы хотите, чтобы я пояснила их Вам наедине или в этом нет необходимости?  
  
      - Если там нет ничего плохого, то они могут остаться, - фраза прозвучала несколько более напряженно, чем он хотел. Он, наконец, перестал крутить в руках свой мобильный и теперь просто крепко сжимал его в ладонях.   
  
      - Кафетерий еще открыт, - с дежурной ободряющей улыбкой проговорила доктор, повернувшись к его посетителям. Лиза тут же встала и молча вышла, подхватив свою сумочку. Чак растерянно глянул ей в след, затем на Каса.  
  
      - Ты уверен, что тебе не нужна компания?..  
  
      - Лучше принеси мне чего-нибудь горячего из кафетерия, - качнул головой Кас.   
  
      Чак кивнул, поджав губы, и торопливо выскочил из палаты, чтобы догнать Лизу. На какое-то время в палате воцарилась тихая пауза, во время которой доктор плотно прикрыла дверь в палату и аккуратно подтащила стул поближе к койке своего пациента. Кас внутренне напрягся, когда она присела и начала листать свой блокнот. В конце концов, она вздохнула.  
  
      - На самом деле нет смысла рассказывать Вам все подробности. Опасения доктора Тёрнера подтвердились, - девушка неловко перехватила свой блокнот, закрывая его.   
  
      Кас почувствовал, как его сердце подскочило в груди, а после этого замерло в ожидании продолжения. Черт, это действительно что-то серьезное. На этот раз это действительно что-то серьезное. Он попытался успокоиться и расслабиться, но его попытки не увенчались успехом.  
  
      - Не томите, - выдавил он, выжидающе глядя на своего врача.  
  
      - Мы обнаружили, что Вы позитивны на один из онкомаркеров… - она все же открыла свой блокнот, чтобы посмотреть название. – Извините, я не так давно закончила интернатуру и еще не успела приноровиться... Вы положительны на глиальный фибриллярный кислотный протеин. Это значит, что…  
  
      - Что что-то очень не в порядке с моей головой, я понял, - кивнул Кас.  
  
      - Доктор Тёрнер записал Вас на компьютерную и магнитно-резонансную томографию на завтрашнее утро, чтобы подтвердить наличие опухоли. Как только мы получим результаты, потребуется сделать биопсию, чтобы окончательно подтвердить диагноз. Мне придется поговорить с Вами насчет медицинской страховки…  
  
      - Я позвоню брату, он должен помочь уладить этот вопрос, - вновь кивнул Кас, смотря строго перед собой. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Чак не послушал его и все-таки остался с ним в палате. Ему срочно требовалась чья-нибудь рука, за которую можно было бы схватиться, чтобы удостовериться, что это все ему не снится, а действительно происходит.  
  
      - Мне очень жаль, мистер Новак, - с неподдельным сочувствием проронила девушка, вставая со своего места. – В Вашем возрасте и с Вашей семейной историей болезней шансы получить подобный диагноз просто ничтожно малы…   
  
      - Как долго я здесь пробуду? – ему пришлось перебить ее, чтобы не выслушивать слова утешения, в которых он сейчас не нуждался. Умом он понимал, что доктор исходила из благих намерений, но он отказывался принимать такое отношение к себе от постороннего человека.  
  
      - Когда диагноз подтвердится, сразу встанет вопрос о необходимости операции… так что около двух недель, я думаю. Может быть, больше.  
  
      - Спасибо, это все, что мне нужно было знать, - сухо ответил Кас, поправляя сползшие очки на переносице. – Мне необходимо сделать ряд телефонных звонков и, если Вы не возражаете, я бы хотел сделать их в одиночестве.  
  
      - Да, конечно, - торопливо кивнула доктор, опуская голову. – Если Вам что-то понадобится, то я буду здесь всю ночь.  
  
      Кас не стал ничего отвечать ей, сделав вид, что уткнулся в свой мобильный. И только когда Харвелл тихо покинула его палату, он позволил себе отвернуться от входной двери и медленно выдохнуть. Выдох получился ожидаемо прерывистым, но начавшие проступать слезы Кас задавил практически сразу, яростно сморгнув и еще раз медленно выдохнув. В конце концов, диагноз еще не подтвердился, любой тест может ошибаться, а брату требовалось позвонить прямо сейчас. Для этого голос должен перестать дрожать. Как минимум.  
  
      - Должно быть, случилось что-то по-настоящему ужасное, братишка, - вместо приветствия рассмеялись на том конце. – Сколько лет ты уже не звонил? Ты не боялся, что я сменил номер? Ты уже позвонил Анне? Это вообще ты мне звонишь? Не молчи на меня!  
  
      - Да, Гейб, это я, - хмуро ответил Кас, перехватывая телефон поудобнее. – У меня проблемы.  
  
      - Да кто бы сомневался, что у тебя проблемы, маленький засранец! – вновь рассмеялся его старший брат. – Ты мне три года уже не звонил, у тебя определенно проблемы. И ты в самом деле не позвонил сначала Анне? О, она будет расстроена. Очень расстроена.  
  
      - Я в больнице, - с еще большим напряжением выдавил Кас, уже действительно начиная жалеть, что не позвонил сначала своей единственной сестре. – Надолго.  
  
      - Что-то серьезное? – шутливый тон пропал, сменившись настороженным интересом. – Черт, наверняка что-то серьезное, иначе ты не стал бы мне звонить, да еще и так поздно. Да еще и самому первому из всех. Проблемы со страховкой? А я говорил тебе, что твой университет – дерьмо на палочке, и социальный пакет у них ничуть не лучше! Но разве ты меня слушал хоть раз в своей жизни?  
  
      - Возможно, мне понадобится операция, - Кас начал ворчать. Весь разговор откровенно действовал ему на нервы. Но это было даже хорошо – это все помогало ему отвлечься от беспокойных мыслей о своей дальнейшей судьбе и принимать их стало гораздо проще. – Возможно, не только операция. Возможно, даже живописное место на кладбище.  
  
      - Возможно? Они еще не поставили тебе диагноз? – в голосе его старшего брата наконец-то засквозила настоящая настороженность. – В какой, черт возьми, дыре ты там торчишь? Тебя нужно перевести к нам, мы бы в два счета все сделали.  
  
      - У меня завтра КТ и МРТ на завтрак. И биопсия на десерт.  
  
      - Легкие? – деловито поинтересовался Гейб, становясь на какое-то время профессионалом.  
  
      - Нет, не угадал, - нервно вздохнул Кас. – Моя голова. Они собираются искать у меня глиому, я положителен на ее онкомаркер.  
  
      - И ты говоришь мне об этом первому? Ну и свинья же ты, Кастиэль! – попытался отшутиться его брат, чтобы это заявление не звучало так зловеще. – Сам будешь рассказывать об этом дома, я не собираюсь делать это вместо тебя. И что я уж точно не собираюсь делать, так это позволять оперировать тебя в той дыре, в которой ты сейчас находишься. В которой из дыр, кстати? Я прямо сейчас займусь оформлением бумаг.  
  
      - Не нужно, Гейб. Просто уладь дела с моей…  
  
      - Черта с два! Я перевезу тебя к себе завтра же. У нас тут прекрасные онкологи и диспансер с видом на очаровательный закат. Очень в твоем вкусе – все сопливо до безобразия. К тому же, совершенно не придется волноваться о твоей страховке, раз уж так удобно все совпало, что твой братишка руководит всем этим. Ну же, Касси, как только мы с этим разберемся, ты можешь опять вернуться к своей тихой провинциальной жизни, я обещаю. По крайней мере, с нашим лечением у тебя будет, к чему возвращаться, чего я не могу гарантировать с этими коновалами в твоей дыре. Диктуй мне адрес.  
  
      Кас, тяжело вздохнув, все-таки сообщил ему адрес. В конце концов, ему не придется уезжать так уж далеко от дома, и Чак все еще сможет к нему приехать, если захочет. Его запоздало неприятно кольнул тот факт, что в первую очередь он вспомнил не о Дине.  
  
      - Умничка, братишка. Я заеду за тобой завтра в обед, так что не соглашайся на биопсию. Не хочу растрясти в дороге твои ценные мозги. И позвони Анне, иначе она перестанет со мной разговаривать. До завтра. И не переживай, все будет в шоколаде.  
  
      Кас на этот раз ничего не успел ему ответить, поскольку Габриэль повесил трубку, как только закончил говорить. Очень мило с его стороны, потому что сил на ответную реплику уже практически не оставалось. Кас еще какое-то время крутил телефон в руках, то снимая его с блокировки, то включая ее обратно. Он пытался решить, кому позвонить в первую очередь – своей единственной сестре или своему единственному парню. В конце концов, Кас решил, что лучше сначала поговорить с Дином, пока его закадычная подружка Лиза не вернулась из кафетерия. Так что он набрал по памяти знакомый номер и прикусил нижнюю губу, в ожидании того, как гудки в трубке сменялся привычным приветствием.  
  
      - Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети. Пожалуйста, перезвоните позднее, - ответил ему вместо Дина прохладный механический женский голос.  
  
      Кас растерянно нажал на отбой. Вздохнув, он вновь набрал его номер, но результат, конечно же, был ровно таким же. Возможно (скорее всего) у Дина разрядился в дороге мобильный. Но стоило ли оставлять ему сообщение?.. Кас все же набрал его номер в третий раз, зажмурившись. Он терпеливо дождался, пока включится автоответчик и прозвучит звуковой сигнал.  
  
      - Я… Перезвони мне, когда сможешь. Это важно, - неловко пробормотал он в трубку, как раз в тот момент, когда дверь в его палату открылась, и внутрь вошел его лучший друг со своей новой девушкой (честное слово, это все еще было сложно для осознания).  
  
      - Так что там за новости? – взволнованно подал голос Чак, сразу подходя ближе к его койке. На стоявшую рядом с ней тумбочку он не глядя поставил пластиковый стакан, закрытый крышкой. Кас сначала подумал, что он додумался принести ему кофе (что было бы весьма и весьма кстати), но никакого кофейного запаха от стакана не исходило, так что он быстро перестал его интересовать. Чак, пока Кас принюхивался, опустился на стул, который несколькими минутами ранее занимала доктор Харвелл, и выжидающе уставился на своего лучшего друга. Лиза неловко потопталась у входа, но потом все же прикрыла за собой дверь и прошла внутрь, после чего присела на свободный стул.  
  
      - Пока ничего не ясно, - Кас постарался выдать из себя улыбку. – У них одни только подозрения, так что они хотят завтра провести еще кое-какие тесты. Только вот выяснилось, что у меня проблемы со страховкой…  
  
      - Чего еще можно было ожидать от твоего университета? Выжать из людей все соки, а потом бросить их на произвол судьбы – вот что должно быть у них на воротах написано, а не всякая пафосная чушь на латыни, - закатил глаза Чак, скрещивая руки на груди. Кас внутренне обрадовался, что его удалось так легко отвлечь от темы диагноза. Прямо сейчас ничего никому объяснять еще раз ему совершенно не хотелось.  
  
      - Ты говоришь совсем как мой брат, - фыркнул Кас, вновь улыбнувшись. На этот раз у него даже получилось сделать это правдоподобно. Но Чак лишь обеспокоенно нахмурился в ответ на эту улыбку.  
  
      - Ты звонил брату? Которому?..  
  
      - Хотел попросить Гейба помочь со страховкой, - нехотя признался Кас. – Но вместо этого он переводит меня к себе. Завтра же.  
  
      - Разумный выход из ситуации, - облегченно кивнул Чак к его удивлению. Кажется, его лучший друг тоже не питал иллюзий насчет уровня компетентности местного врачебного персонала. – Там он уж точно докопается до сути проблемы без всяких дополнительных тестов. Думаю, управится он с тобой даже быстрее, чем здешние врачи. Я заберу тебя после выписки, идет?  
  
      - Я… думаю, что процесс все-таки может затянуться, - уклончиво ответил Кас. – Ты же знаешь Гейба, ему ничего не нужно, кроме копошения в медицинских бумажках. Особенно, когда дело касается меня.  
  
      - Что-то я, честно говоря, не припомню за ним подобного, - Чак сощурился, окидывая своего друга подозрительным взглядом. Между ними возникла короткая напряженная пауза, которую прервала деликатным покашливанием Лиза. Кас с удивлением отметил в уме, что ее присутствие начинало медленно, но верно выводить его из себя.  
  
      - Ты уже говорил с Дином? У меня никак не получается ему дозвониться, - пожаловалась она, вздохнув. – Носит его вечно в самый ответственный момент не там, где нужно.  
  
      - Я оставил ему сообщение, - нехотя признался Кас. – Наверняка у него просто разрядился телефон в дороге.  
  
      - Знаю я эти разряженные телефоны, - проворчала Лиза, фыркнув и скрестив руки на груди. – Они всегда разряжаются, стоит ему уехать из города после нескольких месяцев нормальных человеческих отношений.  
  
      - Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе моргнул Кас, поворачивая к ней голову. – Что он обычно делает в таких ситуациях?..  
  
      - Я думаю, что тебе сейчас лучше всего попытаться уснуть, дружище, - торопливо вклинился в их разговор Чак, буквально подскакивая на своем месте. Определенно, эти двое сплетничали о своих общих друзьях. И, определенно, Кас не хотел прямо сейчас вываливать на себя еще и эту информацию. О чем Чак, несомненно, догадывался, раз так активно начал подталкивать свою девушку к двери. – Мы зайдем к тебе завтра, чтобы проводить в дорогу, хорошо? К тому же, мне нужно будет привезти сюда твою сумку… так что лучше бы нам с тобой не разминуться. Можешь звонить мне в любое время. Или я сам начну тебе названивать!  
  
      Кас заставил себя рассмеяться последней шутливой угрозе и помахал им двоим на прощание. Но как только парочка скрылась из виду, улыбка сползла с его лица, словно ее там никогда и не было. Теперь у него наконец-то появилось время переварить полученные за сегодняшний день новости. Хотя нельзя сказать, что его так уж радовала эта перспектива. Разумеется, он хотел сейчас побыть в одиночестве, чтобы успокоиться и попытаться как-то примириться с тем, что его ждет в ближайшие недели. Но в то же время, он отчаянно жалел, что рядом с ним сейчас не было Дина. Что он даже не потрудился уследить за своим телефоном. Что именно сегодня ему пришлось уехать в соседний штат, чтобы отремонтировать очередную развалюху. Если бы только Кас не свалился без сознания на лекции именно сегодня, а дотянул бы до запланированного визита к врачу…  
  
      - Почему все не может просто следовать плану?.. – пробормотал он себе под нос, укладываясь на правый бок, чтобы не дергать лишний раз подсоединенные к правой руке датчики. Глаза неприятно защипало, так что он торопливо их зажмурил, накрываясь тонким больничным одеялом с головой.  
  
      Впервые с того момента, как он сбежал от своей семьи учиться, он почувствовал себя по-настоящему одиноким и беспомощным.  
  
      Он на ощупь нашарил свой телефон и подтащил его к себе под одеяло. Пальцы против воли скользнули по экрану, вновь набирая знакомый номер. Но результат был все тем же – Дин по-прежнему не догадался проверить свой телефон. Прерывисто вдохнув, Кас уткнулся в верхний край своего мобильного лбом, отчаянно жмурясь. Какое-то время он позволял себе просто размеренно дышать, пытаясь не дать себе расклеиться окончательно. Ему все еще нужно было позвонить своей сестре сегодня, хотя эта идея мало его привлекала. Он не хотел беспокоить ее так поздно. Он не хотел беспокоить ее вообще. Но Гейб был прав, она обидится, если он не расскажет ей сам. И будет права. Пришлось найти нужный номер в телефонной книжке, потому что его он, в отличие от номера Дина, наизусть не помнил.  
  
      - Привет, Анна, - пробормотал он в трубку, все еще находясь с головой под одеялом. – Прости, что так поздно.  
  
      - У тебя что-то случилось? – сразу деловито поинтересовалась она, и Кас невольно улыбнулся возникшей у него перед глазами картинке – его сестра каждый раз так забавно хмурила брови, когда волновалась.  
  
      - Да, наверное, - неопределенно ответил он, размышляя над тем, как лучше преподнести эту непростую новость. – Только не паникуй, хорошо? Я в больнице.  
  
      - Мне приехать? – тут же предложила она. Последующие вопросы посыпались один за другим, как камни при обвале. И Каса буквально впечатало этими образными камнями в койку, на которой он лежал, спрятавшись под одеялом от всего остального мира. – Это что-то серьезное? Что говорят врачи? Тебя заставили пройти какие-нибудь странные тесты? Ты уже звонил Гейбу? Он должен забрать тебя к себе немедленно! Или тебя сейчас нельзя перевозить?.. Ты же не попал в аварию, правда?..  
  
      - Нет, я не попал в аварию, - терпеливо ответил Кас. – У меня… они думают, что у меня рак.  
  
      В трубке послышался резкий вздох, заставивший Каса вздрогнуть всем телом.  
  
      - Но ты же такой молодой!.. – неуверенно возразила Анна. – И никто из нашей семьи никогда…  
  
      - Надо полагать, что я просто самый большой неудачник из всех. Статистически говоря, - усмехнулся невесело Кас.  
  
      - Я звоню Гейбу. И мне плевать, если он уже спит из-за разницы во времени. Я не позволю тебе торчать в какой-то там больнице совершенно одному, слышишь меня? Хочешь, я приеду прямо сейчас?  
  
      - Нет, не нужно, - торопливо отказался Кас, хотя это было именно то, что ему сейчас требовалось больше всего. – Ты все равно в лучшем случае будешь здесь к завтрашнему обеду. Подожди хотя бы, пока меня переведут, хорошо?  
  
      - Я даже представить себе не могу, каково получать подобные новости в одиночку, - вздохнула тяжело его сестра. – Я бы, наверное, просто рехнулась.  
  
      - Не нужно драматизировать, Анна. От меня только что вышел Чак со своей девушкой, я не был один, - фыркнул насмешливо в трубку Кас, стараясь хоть немного разрядить обстановку.  
  
      - Я более чем уверена, что ты ему ничего не сказал. И твое молчание подсказывает мне, что я неплохо тебя знаю, братишка. А что на счет твоего нового парня? Тот, о котором ты рассказывал мне перед рождеством. Вы все еще вместе?  
  
      - По крайней мере, мы были вместе сегодня утром, - хмуро ответил Кас. На самом деле, это была не совсем там тема, на которую ему сейчас хотелось говорить. Однако говорить о своем возможном диагнозе ему хотелось еще меньше. – Он уехал по работе, и я не могу до него дозвониться.  
  
      - Как он не вовремя, - с неподдельной досадой вздохнула Анна. – Может быть, я все-таки приеду к тебе? Возьму билет на первый же самолет, чтобы было быстрее. У меня на душе неспокойно оттого, что ты будешь там ночевать совсем один.  
  
      - Мне почти тридцать, Анна.  
  
      - Мне уже тридцать, братишка, и я могу тебя заверить, что жизнь не перестала быть менее страшной, чем была раньше. Во многом, она даже стала еще страшнее. Да и, в конце концов, для чего еще нужна семья? Я знаю, что у тебя непростые взаимоотношения с этим понятием, но это не отменяет того, что я переживаю за тебя. Почему ты не позвонил мне раньше?  
  
      - Потому что они сообщили мне только сейчас. Я как-то в последнюю очередь предполагал глиому, когда меня привезли сюда на скорой.  
  
      - Тебя привезли на скорой?.. У тебя был припадок? Или приступ?  
  
      - Я всего лишь потерял сознание, не нужно думать, что я вот-вот умру, не договорив с тобой по телефону, Анна. Если бы я знал, что ты эти новости настолько взволнуют тебя…  
  
      - Ты что, издеваешься надо мной? – Анна повысила голос, в нем заиграли нотки возмущения. Но Кас знал, что она злится только потому, что слишком волнуется за него, а вовсе не потому, что всерьез им недовольна. – Даже не думай о том, чтобы скрывать от меня что-то настолько серьезное, Кастиэль Новак! И не смей говорить мне сейчас, что это пустяк, из-за которого не стоит так переживать. Я нянчилась с тобой, когда ты пешком под стол ходил, я имею право знать о таких вещах, тебе так не кажется?  
  
      - Именно поэтому я все же позвонил тебе, - согласно вздохнул Кас. – И еще потому, что у меня к тебе есть небольшая просьба…  
  
      - Я сама позвоню им, можешь не переживать. На самом деле, они давно уже не дуются на тебя, Кас. Ты мог бы и сам им позвонить, они ведь и твои братья, в конце концов. Майкл, по крайней мере, точно был бы не против, если бы ты позвонил ему сам.  
  
      - Давай лучше оставим это на тот случай, когда я в самом деле буду при смерти – так будет еще эффектнее, - Кас попытался рассмеяться в трубку и хотя у него получилось так себе, Анна на том конце все же поддержала его своим снисходительным смешком.  
  
      - Если уж ты в состоянии шутить, значит у тебя и в самом деле все не так уж плохо, - отметила она. – В любом случае, уже завтра я смогу быть с тобой рядом, так что тебе нужно переждать всего одну ночь. Не так уж много, правда?  
  
      - Да, не так уж много.  
  
      - Постарайся уснуть, ладно? Я понимаю, что сейчас это кажется тебе почти невозможным, но так время пройдет быстрее и незаметнее. К тому же, тебе не помешало бы отдохнуть сейчас – завтра тебе предстоит долгая поездка. Так что спокойной ночи, братишка. До завтра.  
  
      - До завтра, Анна.  
  
      Кас нажал на отбой первым, чтобы не слышать в трубке короткие гудки, и сунул мобильный под подушку. Чтобы не начать задумываться о том, каким серьезным переменам подвергнется его жизнь в самом скором времени, Кас принялся высчитывать в уме вероятность того, что местные диагносты действительно такие некомпетентные, какими их сочли Гейб и Чак. Они могли в таком случае и просто запороть его тест. Ложные положительные результаты не то, что обычно случается в подобных исследованиях, но человеческий фактор есть человеческий фактор. К тому же, хвататься за шанс, что все это было всего лишь чьей-то нелепой ошибкой, было легче, чем пытаться осмыслить обратное. Да, он не однократно называл свою жизнь скучной, но теперь продолжать скучать уже не казалось ему таким уж нежеланным занятием. Наоборот, рутина, к которой он так крепко привязался, была для него сейчас чуть ли не самым желанным времяпрепровождением на свете.  
  
      Ему придется отказаться от участия в конференции, к которой он так долго и усердно готовился. Да, кому-то это показалось бы сущим пустяком. В крайнем случае – досадным упущением. Касу же сейчас это представлялось самой настоящей трагедией. Столько сил, положенных впустую! Впрочем, сожаление быстро сменилось беспокойством – Альфи все еще должен будет туда пойти, только теперь уже в одиночку, без чужой помощи и поддержки. Переносить беспокойство на других тоже оказалось весьма эффективным способом не думать о своих собственных проблемах. Тем более, что это можно было легко аргументировать возложенной на него ответственностью – он отвечал за своего подопечного и эта ответственность не должна с него сниматься только потому, что ему случилось заболеть. Таким образом, остаток ночи он провел в туманных размышлениях о судьбе своего аспиранта, которые плавно перетекли в беспокойный сон.  
  
      Наутро ему, согласно предписанию его лечащего врача, сделали все необходимые тесты. Проведя с мыслями о своем возможном диагнозе ночь, Касу стало проще сохранять видимость спокойствия, когда он разговаривал с доктором Харвелл об отказе на проведение процедуры биопсии. Девушка, казалось, была действительно разочарована такими новостями, но ничего не могла с этим поделать, ведь слово пациента было решающим в этом вопросе. Кас чувствовал краешком сознания некоторую удовлетворенность таким своим положением – хоть где-то что-то зависит от него, а не от глупого неудачного стечения обстоятельств. Он понимал, что это было мелочно и глупо, но это понимание больше не несло такой уж большой нагрузки. В конце концов, он в кои-то веки имел право вести себя подобным образом.  
  
      Позднее днем, пока он ожидал расшифровки своих снимков, к нему действительно заехал Чак, чтобы передать сумку. И на этот раз он приехал один, чему Кас был несказанно рад – Дин так до сих пор не перезвонил, а его лучший друг, очевидно, не тот человек, который стал бы обсуждать с ним это. Тем более, что Кас уже больше и не ждал никаких звонков, а значит и обсуждать здесь было нечего.


	10. Глава 10

Why does my heart go on beating?  
Why do these eyes of mine cry?  
Don't they know it's the end of the world?  
It ended when you said goodbye (с)  
Skeeter Davis – The End Of The World

***

      - Не очень-то шоколадный у нас шоколад получился, братишка, - хмуро пробормотал Гейб, разглядывая один из снимков МРТ. – Но все могло быть и гораздо менее шоколадным, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
  
      - Ты можешь выражаться точнее? – раздраженно закатил глаза Кас.   
  
      Головная боль вернулась к нему и обезболивающее пока никакого ощутимого эффекта не оказывало. Дискомфорта добавляло еще и то, что транспортировка в больницу его брата далась ему не так легко, как он себе это представлял. Его начало укачивать уже на двадцатой минуте перелета (Гейб не счел лишним пригнать ради этого дела вертолет экстренной помощи), но даже после того, как он принял соответствующие лекарства, тошнота никуда и не думала пропадать. Даже его поверхностных познаний в физиологии человеческого тела хватало, чтобы понять, что ему становится хуже. И довольно быстро.  
  
      - Правая височная доля, - вздохнул он, разворачивая снимок к свету так, чтобы и Кас смог увидеть то, что на нем изображено. – Вот здесь, видишь?  
  
      - Трудно не разглядеть такое пятно, знаешь ли. Я ношу очки, но я пока еще не совсем слепой.  
  
      - Да, немаленькая скотина вымахала, - нехотя кивнул Габриэль, аккуратно опуская снимок на стол. – Но поддаваться панике все равно пока рано. Биопсия должна немного прояснить ситуацию с текущей стадией.  
  
      Мобильный телефон, который Кас теперь постоянно, так или иначе, крутил в руках, вдруг разразился требовательной мелодией входящего звонка. Он нажал на отбой, даже не посмотрев на экран, кивком побуждая брата продолжать говорить.   
  
      - Ясное дело, вряд ли это первая стадия, - вздохнул Гейб. – Нечеткие границы усложняют дело, но я пока не вижу, чтобы она проросла туда, куда не должна была бы прорастать. Значит, можно рассчитывать на вторую стадию. Это операбельно и вполне поддается лечению.  
  
      - А если это уже третья?  
  
      - Давай дождемся результатов биопсии, и не будем горячиться, - мягко ответил его брат. Гораздо более мягко, чем он обычно разговаривал с ним. Это пугало и раздражало в равной степени. – Процедура состоится примерно через полчаса, и я уже дал соответствующие указания лаборатории, так что терзаться неизвестностью придется не так уж долго. Я понимаю, что тяжело расслабиться, когда у тебя практически тикающая бомба в голове, но ненужные волнения еще никого не довели до добра…  
  
      В этот момент мобильный вновь начал сигнализировать о входящем звонке, заставляя Гейба прерваться. Кас еще раз не глядя нажал на отбой, но уже несколько более раздраженно, чем в первый раз. Пока что он все еще не чувствовал себя готовым к предстоящему разговору, и чужая назойливость начала действовать ему на нервы.  
  
      - Ты не хочешь ответить на звонок?..  
  
      - Отвечу, когда выясню что-нибудь конкретное, - буркнул Кас, переводя телефон в беззвучный режим и переворачивая его экраном вниз, чтобы даже не видеть подсветку, если ему позвонят еще раз. – Например, какие у меня шансы выживаемости при самом плохом сценарии.  
  
      - Я бы на твоем месте не торопился хвататься за плохие сценарии, - покачал головой Гейб, присаживаясь на край его больничной койки. Очевидно, что он хотел проявить какую-то братскую заботу и поддержку, но действие не возымело запланированного эффекта – вместо того, чтобы расслабиться и почувствовать себя спокойнее, Кас только еще больше напрягся и нахмурился. – Это в любом случае все еще операбельно, а при удачной комбинации радио и химиотерапии можно будет даже рассчитывать на полную ремиссию. Не нужно впадать в отчаяние раньше времени. Настрой пациента имеет кое-какое значение, если ты не в курсе.  
  
      - Я не впадаю в отчаяние, - медленно процедил Кас, против своей воли раздражаясь все больше. Умом он понимал, что оснований для раздражения нет, но попросту ничего не мог с собой поделать. – Я всего лишь хочу морально подготовиться к тому дерьму, которое может на меня свалиться.  
  
      Его брат тяжело вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
  
      - На второй стадии пятилетняя выживаемость около семидесяти пяти процентов, что очень и очень неплохо. На третьей же она практически нулевая. Конечно, это все равно будет зависеть еще и от курса лечения, который ты будешь проходить после операции, и от самой операции, разумеется, но больше здесь мне тебя особенно обнадежить будет нечем. Тебе на самом деле еще повезло, знаешь ли. С левым полушарием, например, проблем было бы в разы больше, - Габриэль медленно поднялся со своего места, чтобы взъерошить своему брату его и без того взлохмаченные волосы. – А вот со своими патлами можешь распрощаться уже сейчас. Будем надеяться, что это единственная крупная жертва, которую придется принести.  
  
      Кас приложил серьезные усилия, чтобы не отдернуться от его прикосновения. Головная боль усиливалась со временем, одновременно и стимулируя дальнейшее недовольство всем на свете. Такая реакция вовсе не была взрослой и уравновешенной, но на подобные категории Кас уже и не претендовал. В конце концов, в этот раз у него было очень и очень неплохое оправдание для такого поведения, так что периодически возникавшее в нем чувство вины тут же гасилось, едва появляясь. Его больше не волновало, что о нем подумают или скажут – его жизнь теперь определенно зависела от совершенно других вещей.  
  
      - В общем, я пойду разузнаю, не освободился ли там наш персонал, - пробормотал Гейб, неторопливо покидая палату своего брата. Это было разумным решением, поскольку он ничего другого с нарастающим раздражением Каса поделать не мог, кроме как убрать себя из его поля видимости. – Но не надейся, что я ухожу надолго.  
  
      - Чем быстрее проведут процедуру – тем лучше, - вновь буркнул Кас, поднимая свой телефон с постели и делая вид, что пропущенные звонки его чрезвычайно заинтересовали.  
  
      Габриэль аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, оставляя его наедине с другой неприятной ситуацией – на экране мобильного высвечивалось уже пять пропущенных вызовов. Судя по всему, звонящий попросту снова набирал его номер, как только время ожидания заканчивалось. Завидное упорство, ничего не скажешь. Вот и сейчас, стоило Касу избавиться от уведомлений о пропущенных звонках, как ему вновь позвонили. Он знал, что разговаривать с кем бы то ни было в таком раздраженном состоянии не самая светлая идея. Тем более, если этим «кто бы то ни было» был Дин. Но желание поскорее отгородиться от хотя бы одного раздражающего фактора перевесило здравый смысл и его обыкновенную тактичность в данных вопросах. В конечном итоге он все же ответил на звонок.  
  
      - Когда ты говорил, что у тебя что-то важное, я почему-то действительно решил, что это что-то важное, - вместо приветствия упрекнул его Дин. – Я с самого утра пытаюсь до тебя дозвониться.  
  
      - И тебе доброго дня, Дин, - не менее напряженно ответил ему Кас, начав неосознанно хмуриться. – Я пытался сделать то же самое вчера весь вечер и, знаешь, почему-то тоже не добился положительного результата.  
  
      - Я забыл чертов зарядник на столе, - вздохнул Дин. Его голос и интонации изменились – раздражения больше не было слышно, только легкая усталость и оттененное беспокойство. Кас же, к сожалению, в себе никаких подобных перемен не заметил. – И ни на одной заправке по пути не нашлось ничего подходящего, как назло. Пришлось ждать утра и открытия магазинов.  
  
      - Да, я что-то в таком духе и предположил, - сухо согласился Кас. – Пока у Лизы не появились свои идеи на этот счет, и она не поделилась ими со мной.  
  
      - Могу себе представить, - Дин вновь вздохнул. На этот раз еще более устало и подавленно. – Ты поэтому игнорировал мои звонки?  
  
      - Нет, не поэтому. Я был занят.  
  
      - Эй, Касси, ну не злись на меня, - протянул он практически жалостливо и все еще с ясно различимой усталостью в голосе. – После нашего совместного душа у меня совсем вылетело из головы, что нужно было проверить, на месте ли зарядник. Я идиот, хорошо?  
  
      - Я не злюсь на тебя, Дин, - Кас постарался сказать это как можно мягче. – Я действительно был занят. И, откровенно говоря, все еще занят сейчас.  
  
      - У тебя все в порядке?.. – насторожился Дин на том конце. Кас зажмурился, пытаясь побороть головную боль, которая продолжала усиливаться, и взять себя в руки. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
      - Все в порядке. Просто небольшие… семейные разногласия, - в этот момент в палату осторожно заглянул Гейб, держа в руках его медицинскую карту. Кас жестом попросил подождать его еще немного. – Я перезвоню тебе, когда смогу говорить.  
  
      - Хорошо, детка. Я люблю тебя.  
  
      Кас опустил голову, сглатывая неожиданно сильно сжавший его горло болезненный спазм.  
  
      - Я знаю, - негромко ответил он, прикрывая глаза. – Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
      - Потом наговоритесь, - скривился Габриэль, подходя ближе к его койке и помогая ему встать на ноги. – Я, конечно, крутая шишка в этой больнице, братишка, но чужое время тоже нужно уважать. Мой лучший анестезиолог сегодня и так целый день нарасхват, несмотря на то, что он уже два дня как в отпуске должен быть.  
  
      - Анестезия – это хорошо, - пробормотал Кас, поднимаясь с постели. – Хоть немного отдохну от этой чертовой мигрени.  
  
      - А мы в это время отдохнем от тебя, братишка, - усмехнулся Гейб.  
  
      На вовремя подставленную руку своего брата ему пришлось опираться несколько сильнее, чем им обоим хотелось бы. Из-за головной боли его уже слегка подташнивало, а ноги не всегда соглашались вставать именно туда, куда требовалось, но от предложенного инвалидного кресла он отказался сразу, не желая даже обдумывать такую возможность в принципе. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Пока он вполне может и самостоятельно передвигаться в пространстве.  
  
      Для процедуры использовали общую анестезию, так что Кас очень быстро провалился в желанное темное забытье, лишенное переживаний и настойчивой боли, толкающейся в висок. Впрочем, как только он пришел в себя в своей палате, и то, и другое уже с нетерпением голодных хищников ждали его. Первым, что он увидел, едва приоткрыв глаза, были чужие медно-рыжие волосы.  
  
      - Анна?.. – слабо позвал он, щурясь и пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Спустя пару мгновений выяснилось, что в этом не было большой необходимости – сестра сразу потянулась, чтобы обнять его, так что на какое-то время ее волосы были единственным, что попадало в его поле зрения.  
  
      - Лежи, тебе нельзя вставать, - тихо, но со знакомой строгостью проговорила она и, отстраняясь, аккуратно чмокнула его в щеку. – Извини, что не была с тобой все это время.  
  
      - Он и с родной-то матерью сладить не может, а ты все туда же, - притворно закатил глаза сидевший чуть поодаль Габриэль. Стул, на котором он сидел, был повернут спинкой вперед, а поза его была непринужденно-расслабленной. Кас старался не давать себе ложных надежд, но это все равно немного его успокоило. – Как раз рассказывал нашей сестре о результатах твоей биопсии, спящая принцесса. Пока ты тут дрыхнуть изволил, я, между прочим, успел проконсультироваться с тремя своими ведущими онкологами по поводу твоего случая. Один из их согласился тебя взять.  
  
      - Что показал тест? – устало вздохнул Кас. Все лишние подробности его сейчас мало интересовали. С ними он успеет разобраться и позже. Анна ободряюще сжала его предплечье своей тонкой ладонью, хотя от этого он только вновь занервничал.  
  
      - Что мы успели вовремя, - нехотя перешел на более серьезный тон его брат. – Еще несколько недель, максимум месяц, и началась бы третья стадия. На самом деле, я боялся, что это твое милое происшествие на лекции как раз и могло быть признаком того, что опухоль стала агрессивной… но мои лаборанты меня разубедили. В общем-то, новости скорее хорошие. Насколько они могут быть хорошими в твоей ситуации.   
  
      - Не пугай его, - Анна сжала ладонь крепче, начав хмуриться.  
  
      - Если бы я в самом деле хотел напугать его, я бы сказал, что у него все есть небольшие шансы умереть на операционном столе на следующей неделе, - фыркнул Гейб.   
  
      - Уже на следующей неделе?.. – переспросил Кас с легкой растерянностью в голосе. Он почувствовал, как его горло вновь неприятно сжалось, и дышать стало труднее. – Так рано?  
  
      - Чем раньше мы с ней разделаемся – тем меньше шансов, что она разделается с тобой, - пожал плечами его брат, сочувственно вздыхая. – Одна более-менее хорошая новость, к сожалению, не отменяет всей твоей болезни. Ты должен понимать, что одной только операцией дело не закончится. Радиация, химиотерапия…  
  
      - Я предлагаю поговорить о чем-нибудь менее угнетающем, - решительно прервала его Анна, окидывая Габриэля грозным взглядом. Выдержав небольшую паузу, которая должна была воззвать к совести ее старшего брата, девушка повернулась к Касу. – Как там дела с твоим парнем-вне-зоны-доступа? У тебя получилось дозвониться вчера?  
  
      - Я думал, мы собирались говорить о чем-нибудь менее угнетающем, - пробормотал Кас, потупившись. Анна растерянно моргнула и вновь повернула голову к Гейбу, на этот раз взглянув на него вопрошающе. Но тот только плечами пожал, явно не выказывая особо интереса к поднятой теме.  
  
      - Можем обсудить мою личную жизнь, раз уж тебе так неймется посплетничать, - фыркнул он, поддразнивая сестру. – У меня точно найдется парочка-другая веселых историй неуставных рабочих взаимоотношений, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
  
      - И когда ты только для всего время находишь – уму непостижимо, - в притворном удивлении ответила она. Кас все еще подавленно разглядывал подсоединенный к его указательному пальцу окисипульсометр, не испытывая желания комментировать происходящее. Обычно он не упускал возможности подшутить над непрерывными любовными похождениями своего брата, но сейчас его мысли были заняты совсем другими вещами.  
  
      - Полигамия и многозадачность – залог счастливой жизни, сестренка, - фыркнул Гейб, поднимаясь со своего места. – У меня есть одна неплохая теория по поводу того, как поднять настроение нашему болезному, но для этого мне нужна твоя помощь в кафетерии.  
  
      - Не нужно всех мерить по своей примитивности, Гейб, - рассмеялась Анна. – Не всем людям удается так эффективно заедать свое плохое настроение, как тебе.  
  
      - Вообще-то я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь сладкого, - пробормотал Кас, переводя на нее свой усталый взгляд.  
  
      - Вот об этом я тебе и говорил, - заговорщически проговорил Габриэль их общей сестре. – Гипогликемию нельзя оставлять безнаказанной. Да и тебе самой не мешало бы съесть что-нибудь, я же знаю, что ты терпеть не можешь еду в самолетах.  
  
      В конце концов, Анна сдалась, к облегчению Каса. Несмотря на то, что именно она всегда заботилась о нем больше всех в семье, некоторые вещи оставались для нее не очевидными довольно долгое время. Привычка опекать, которой грешил время от времени и Дин, мешала ей увидеть, что ее младшему брату требуется какое-то время побыть наедине со своими мыслями. Хорошо, что Гейб оказался более догадливым. Хотя, возможно, дело было всего лишь в специфике его работы. Как бы там ни было, Кас был рад, что его ненадолго оставили в покое.  
  
      Ему многое нужно было обдумать за этот небольшой отрезок времени, так что он аккуратно сполз чуть ниже по подушке, стараясь не тревожить стянувшую его голову тугую повязку, и прикрыл глаза. Освещение в палате все еще казалось ему слишком ярким, и он сейчас не очень-то хотел знать, было ли это последствием наркоза или растущей в его голове астроцитомы. Не такое уж большое это имело значение. Особенно, в сравнении с тем, что буквально вся его жизнь должна перевернуться теперь с ног на голову.  
  
      Было очевидно, что в ближайшее время он не сможет заниматься своими исследованиями в том же объеме, в каком привык за последние несколько лет. Частично он уже думал об этом вчера, когда пытался решить, как лучше поступить с Альфи: продолжать курировать его столько, сколько он сможет, или сдаться и передать его кому-нибудь менее щепетильному. Что, скорее всего, поставит крест на его научной карьере – Кас все-таки слишком избаловал его, стараясь максимально подстроиться под его нужды. Ни один из сотрудников лаборатории не согласится так же возиться с аспирантом в свое личное время, как это делал Кас. Но даже если он не откажется от Альфи сейчас, ему в конечном итоге все равно придется это сделать. Вряд ли разнообразные терапии оставят ему много свободного времени, и вряд ли он найдет в себе столько же терпения и понимания. Пока что самым верным решением было поступить с ним, как с заклеенной пластырем разбитой коленкой – уж лучше оторвать пластырь сразу, чем растягивать это сомнительное удовольствие.  
  
      Другой его проблемой был Чак, который все же будет вынужден найти себе другого соседа. Эта ситуация, конечно, может привести к тому, что они с Лизой съедутся по столь подходящему для этого поводу, но сколько тогда продержаться такие отношения не известно никому. Никому не известно и на чем эти отношения держатся изначально, если уж на то пошло. Иногда Касу казалось, что они держатся на сплетнях о нем с Дином, но полагать так было бы слишком самонадеянно с его стороны. В любом случае, его лучшему другу явно придется что-то менять в своей жизни. Кас понимал, что это было эгоистично, но он был уверен, что будет грустить по их старой квартире, если ему придется передать ее кому-нибудь другому. Они прожили там вместе достаточно долго, чтобы называть это место домом, а с домом всегда сложно расставаться.  
  
      Впрочем, возвращаться в некоторые дома не менее сложно, чем из них уходить. В том, что ему, скорее всего, придется вернуться в дом своей матери Кас уже даже и не сомневался. После стольких лет попыток сбежать оттуда и жить своей жизнью, судьба все же возвращает его туда, где ему хочется быть меньше всего на свете. Конечно, он может с тем же успехом напроситься к своей сестре. Вряд ли она откажет ему, особенно в том состоянии, в котором он будет. Но Анна и так уже сделала для него слишком много, чтобы обременять ее еще и своей болезнью. В какой-то момент мысль о том, что он действительно может умереть на операционном столе или во время своей терапии, показалась ему неплохим выходом из сложившейся ситуации. Так он сможет больше не доставлять никому лишнего беспокойства и в то же время не возвращаться в дом, в котором однажды вырос. Это казалось привлекательным, даже несмотря на то, что Кас не очень-то хотел расставаться с жизнью в ближайшее время. Умирать ему определенно не хотелось, да. Но выторговать себе желанную свободу таким образом было не таким уж плохим вариантом в его глазах.  
  
      Мысли о свободе привели его в итоге к той самой теме, размышлений о которой он так старательно избегал. В основном, потому что уже все решил, но очень не хотел воплощать свои размышления в реальность. Пожалуй, это было даже хуже, чем возвращение в родительский дом, по его внутренним ощущениям. За эти полгода, что он был с Дином, он успел привязаться к нему сильнее, чем хотелось бы. Естественно, дело было не в одной только привязанности – искоренять подобного рода привычки Кас худо-бедно научился за свою недолгую жизнь. Глупо было бы продолжать говорить себе, что он спит с Дином, живет с Дином и живет Дином только в силу привычки или определенных выгод подобных отношений. Конечно же, он любил его.   
  
      Может быть, не так страстно, как Дин любил его в ответ, и не так головокружительно, как любят в фильмах или книгах. Для Каса это не было любовью с первого взгляда, не было никакого головокружительного падения. Ничего такого. И это было худшей частью, потому что его любовь прорастала медленно, с каждым днем углубляясь и укореняясь в нем все больше, разрастаясь все сильнее, занимая все больше места. Меняя постепенно всю его жизнь, делая ее лучше, даря ощущение какой-то законченности и цельности. К хорошему так быстро привыкаешь.  
  
      И именно поэтому ему придется отпустить это чувство вместе с тем, кто его ему дарит.  
  
      Кас понятия не имел, сколько еще проживет и какой именно теперь будет эта жизнь. Но он точно знал, что эта жизнь не будет простой во всех ее аспектах. Неизвестно, какой эффект на него окажет операция: Касу было известно достаточно случаев, когда люди теряли определенные способности после такого или вообще переставали узнавать родных или осознавать самих себя. Не менее хорошо ему были известны последствия лучевой и химической терапии. Пережить это все, несомненно, было адским трудом, но пережить это все, происходящее с кем-то, кто тебе дорог, - вдвойне адский труд. Кас попросту не мог обречь своего возлюбленного на такую жизнь. Не мог позволить себе быть причиной таких изменений в его жизни.  
  
      И, если быть совсем уж откровенным с собой, он боялся, что его парень и сам этого не захочет. Дин имел на то все основания. Никто не захочет настолько кардинально менять свою жизнь. Никто и не обязан этого делать. По крайней мере, Кас не считал себя заслуживающим такой жертвы.  
  
      Лучше уж он собственноручно убьет то, что выросло между ними за эти полгода. Избавит их обоих от ненужной агонии умирающей любви.  
  
      В конце концов, пластырь лучше сдирать с разбитой коленки одним движением, верно?  
  
      Кас осторожно потянулся к тумбочке, стоявшей рядом с его койкой, чтобы взять свой мобильный. Он ведь обещал позвонить Дину, как только сможет с ним поговорить. Пальцы легко скользнули по экрану, набирая знакомый номер по памяти, и Кас прижал телефон к щеке. Тот показался ему приятно-прохладным. После нескольких гудков он услышал знакомое приветствие.  
  
      - Привет, детка. Разобрался со своими делами?  
  
      - Что-то вроде того, - Кас прикусил нижнюю губу, не зная, с чего начать этот непростой разговор. – Как твоя поездка?  
  
      - С обеда уже пыхчу над этой рухлядью. Ты как раз попал в мой перерыв. Признавайся, ты следишь за мной? – от легкой усмешки Дина у него все внутри сжалось.  
  
      - Нет, Дин, я за тобой не слежу, - вздохнул Кас. – Рад слышать, что ты успешно добрался.  
  
      - Да? Что-то твой голос не звучит очень-то радостно. Тебе нужно побольше отдыхать, детка, и поменьше волноваться. Где ты сейчас? Все еще в университете?  
  
      - Нет, - говорить становилось все труднее, потому что нужные слова никак не находились. – Мне пришлось в срочном порядке уехать из города. Я сейчас со своими родными.  
  
      - Ого, звучит так, как будто у вас там что-то очень серьезное случилось, - удивленно пробормотал Дин на том конце. – У вас же никто не умер или что-то в таком духе?..  
  
      - Нет, но думаю, что к тому все идет, - вздохнул Кас со всей своей искренностью.  
  
      - Оу. Извини, Кас, не думал, что угадаю. Как это все-таки… неудачно совпало. Мне стоило бы сейчас быть там рядом с тобой, - с сожалением проговорил Дин, заставляя Каса жмуриться от тянущей боли в груди.  
  
      - Кстати, насчет этого… - неловко ухватился Кас за его фразу, зажмурившись еще сильнее. – Есть кое-что, о чем мне нужно тебе сказать, Дин.  
  
      - Я весь внимание, детка.  
  
      - Я не уверен, что ты захочешь меня слушать, - честно признался Кас.  
  
      - Что за глупости? – фыркнул, усмехаясь, Дин в ответ. – Я всегда…  
  
      - Перед отъездом ты сказал, что не хочешь знать, если между нами что-либо изменится, - перебил его Кас, не в силах и дальше оттягивать этот неприятный момент.  
  
      В трубке воцарилось неопределенное молчание, заставляющее все у Каса внутри сжиматься. Его собственное дыхание начало казаться ему слишком громким, и он неосознанно задержал его, ожидая ответа на свои слова.  
  
      - Я тебя понял, - наконец, выдавил Дин в ответ куда более хриплым голосом, чем до этого. – Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить об этом, когда я буду в городе?  
  
      - Я не уверен, что сам там теперь когда-нибудь буду.  
  
      - Хочешь сказать, что я больше тебя не увижу? – на этот раз пауза получилась короткой. Было слышно, что Дин прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы его голос продолжал звучать спокойно. Кас почувствовал себя еще более виноватым, но обратного пути уже не было. Умом он понимал, что поступает правильно, а со своими чувствами он уж как-нибудь потом разберется.  
  
      - Скорее всего.  
  
      Дин резко выдохнул в трубку на том конце, и этот звук заставил Каса содрогнуться всем телом и сжать мобильный крепче в своих пальцах. Ему хотелось как можно скорее закончить этот разговор, который был для него сущей пыткой, но в то же время он не мог заставить себя попрощаться со своим теперь уже бывшим парнем, зная, что это последний раз, когда он сможет услышать его голос.  
  
      - Черт, - с чувством выдохнул еще раз в трубку Дин.  
  
      - Мне… очень жаль, Дин. Мне правда очень жаль, - тихо проговорил Кас, чувствуя, как в горле вновь встает противный болезненный комок. Он попытался сглотнуть, но из-за этого ощущения стали только хуже, а глаза подозрительно защипало.  
  
      - Не думал, что все закончится вот так, - как-то потерянно усмехнулся Дин в ответ. – Не думал, что ты… окажешься таким жестоким, что даже не захочешь попытаться это обсудить. Или хотя бы сказать мне, в чем была проблема.  
  
      - Нет никакой проблемы. Дело не в тебе, дело…  
  
      - Если ты собираешься сказать мне «дело не в тебе, дело во мне», то я вешаю трубку, Кас. Не хочу выслушивать эту чушь еще и от тебя.  
  
      - Но дело действительно во мне, - он попытался возразить, но Дин повысил голос, перебивая его.  
  
      - Я вешаю трубку.  
  
      - Хорошо, - смиренно вздохнул Кас, бессильно жмурясь. – Прощай, Дин. Береги себя.  
  
      - Нет, Касси, больше никаких одолжений, - попытался насмешливо фыркнуть в трубку Дин, но все равно не смог до конца скрыть горечь в своем голосе. – Прощай.  
  
      В трубке послышались характерные короткие гудки, но Кас все никак не мог заставить тебя отложить мобильный в сторону. Он не верил, что в самом деле только что ушел от единственного человека, с которым у него действительно могло что-то получиться. Если бы только не рак.  
  
***  
  
      Уже на следующий день его телефон разрядился окончательно, но он не стал искать зарядное устройство в так и не тронутой им сумке, которую привез ему из лаборатории Чак. Не стал он спрашивать зарядное и у брата с сестрой. По большому счету, телефон сейчас ему нужен не был – Кас не хотел разговаривать с кем-либо по телефону. Откровенно говоря, он вообще не хотел ни с кем разговаривать, но этого было трудно избежать, пока в его палате денно и нощно находилась его сестра. С телефонными звонками в этом отношении было гораздо проще.  
  
      Дни тянулись медленно. Все то время, пока он не знал о своем диагнозе, он думал, что отдых пойдет ему на пользу. Но теперь он только и делал, что отдыхал целыми днями, и пользы от этого не было никакой. Как только он попытался воспользоваться извлеченным из сумки ноутбуком, чтобы поработать немного над своими исследованиями, Гейб тут же конфисковал технику и запер в своем личном кабинете, торжественно вручая взамен пульт от телевизора. Ток-шоу и сериалы никогда особенно не интересовали Каса, поэтому в его палате постоянно фоном был включен Дискавери, который он, впрочем, тоже не смотрел.  
  
      Когда наступил тот самый день, на который была запланирована его операция, Кас уже изнемогал от скуки и постоянных размышлений о своей стремительно укорачивающейся жизни. Вероятность летального исхода на операционном столе все еще казалась ему вполне привлекательным выходом из сложившейся ситуации, хотя его продолжали заверять в том, что до этого вряд ли дойдет. Куда сложнее было принять информацию о том, что после операции для него могут наступить определенные последствия. Вероятность такого исхода была существенной, а прогнозы туманными – никто не мог сказать наверняка, как именно операция может повлиять на функции его мозга. Идея доживать свой век беспамятным калекой Касу не нравилась совершенно, но это был тот риск, на который ему придется пойти, если он хотел, чтобы у него была жизнь, которую можно было бы доживать.  
  
      Он постарался хорошенько запомнить холодное серое утро того дня, когда его переложили на каталку и повезти в операционную. Сквозь окна он видел, что небо хмурилось, но никаких упоминаний о дожде он не слышал. В коридорах, по которым его везли, практически никого не было. Повсюду пахло чистящими средствами, но Кас не мог гарантировать, что это не было фантомным ощущением. Все онкологическое отделение, казалось, еще не до конца проснулось. Только в детской комнате, мимо которой его провозили, сидела в инвалидном кресле маленькая ссутулившаяся девочка с кислородной маской и пестрым чепчиком на голове. Кас отстраненно подумал, что скоро он будет мало чем отличаться от нее.  
  
      - Купишь мне такой же чепчик? – скривив губы в ухмылке, он слабо качнул рукой в сторону детской комнаты. Шедшая рядом с ним Анна только снисходительно покачала головой. – Жаль, мне бы пошли лиловые ромашки на зеленом фоне.  
  
      В операционной он оказался спустя несколько минут. Все было готово к проведению процедуры, и команда хирургов только ожидала, когда к ней будет готов сам Кас. Анестезия очень быстро погрузила его сначала в мягкое оцепенение, похожее на усталость, после чего и вовсе увела куда-то очень далеко в манящую привлекательную тьму. А потом не осталось и этого ощущения.


	11. Глава 11

Since you been gone I can do whatever I want,  
I can see whomever I choose.  
I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant,  
But nothing -   
I said nothing can take away these blues,  
`Cause nothing compares,  
Nothing compares to you (с)  
  
Sinead O'Connor – Nothing Compares To You

***

      Многие люди в красках описывают свои экзистенциональные переживания, после прохождения через клиническую смерть или после выхода из коматозного состояния. Кто-то рассказывает о том, как видел свое тело словно бы со стороны, наблюдал за ходом операции или следил за показаниями приборов, пытаясь понять, умер он уже или еще нет. Многие так же упоминают теплый и мягкий свет, которой манил и звал за собой в какой-то лучший мир. И обратно в мир живых вроде как возвращались только те, кто смог воспротивиться его зову. Другие упоминали, как сидели со своими родственниками в коридорах, пытаясь их поддержать и утешить. Весьма благородный поступок с их стороны, не придерешься.  
  
      Кас, в отличие от всех этих впечатлительных людей, не умирал на операционном столе и не лежал потом в коме, ко всеобщей радости. Он всего лишь необычайно медленно отходил от наркоза, в который его погрузили на время операции, и видел… сны. По крайней мере, это слово казалось ему единственным подходящим для описания своих переживаний.  
  
      Ему снилось, что он был ангелом. Весьма бестолковым и упрямым, надо отметить, но намного более искренним, чем Кас был в реальной жизни. Еще ему снился Дин и его брат (хотя они и не были знакомы лично, фотографии сделали свое дело, по всей видимости), которые тоже не были обычными людьми. Они занимались семейным делом – охотились на всяческую нечисть и буквально жили в машине, постоянно находясь в дороге. Главным долгом Каса, как ангела, была защита Дина. Это было весьма и весьма забавно, если принять во внимание то, что именно Дин чаще заботился о нем, пока они встречались наяву. Кас не очень четко помнил все детали своего странного затянувшегося сна, но, кажется, они втроем спасли мир и остановили апокалипсис. Хоть где-то была хорошая концовка. Именно по ней Кас и догадался, что видит сон, хотя поначалу происходящее казалось ему вполне реальным. И, как это часто бывает во сне, как только он понял, что все происходящее не реально, а всего лишь является плодом его усталого и прооперированного мозга, картинка перестала маячить перед глазами.  
  
      - О, кажется, он все же приходит в себя.  
  
      Кас не мог распознать, чей голос это произнес. Не мог он так же и как-либо локализировать звук в пространстве – он словно бы доносился до него сквозь толщу воды, пока сам он тихонечко дремал на дне и даже думать не хотел о том, что нужно бы всплыть. Всплыть, однако, все же пришлось. Или, если быть точным, он начал всплывать сам по себе, несмотря на то, что ему больше хотелось оставаться на месте. По мере его всплытия, у него сначала начали болеть нос и уши, а потом и глаза. По глазам резанул яркий искусственный свет, стоило только Касу осторожно их приоткрыть, так что он торопливо зажмурился обратно, недовольно застонав. Первым его инстинктивным желанием было потереть саднящие веки, так что он потянулся обеими руками к своему лицу. Правую руку тут же прошила тонкая и острая боль с внутренней стороны локтя – скорее всего он дернул иглу капельницы, к которой был подсоединен. Левую же руку не давала поднять странная тяжесть вокруг ладони. Кажется, кто-то держал его за руку.  
  
      - Тише, братишка, не буянь, - усмехнулись откуда-то сбоку, и Кас повернул голову к источнику звука, вновь осторожно приоткрывая глаза. – С добрым утром, спящая красавица. Узнаешь, кто я?  
  
      - Мой старший брат… у которого чрезвычайно громкий голос, - поморщившись, пробормотал Кас и попытался сфокусировать на нем зрение. – Ты не мог бы говорить потише, Гейб?.. У меня в буквальном смысле голова раскалывается.  
  
      - Еще какие-нибудь симптомы? – усмехнулся Габриэль, сбавляя тон. – Я не из чистого любопытства спрашиваю – мне нужно убедиться, что твоя операция прошла без осложнений.  
  
      - О, так она все-таки прошла, а я и не заметил.  
  
      - Скверное настроение можно считать за симптом? – женский голос донесся с дальнего конца его койки. Кас чуть повернул голову и обнаружил, что у него в ногах сидит заспанная Анна. Несмотря на усталый вид, она казалась вполне довольной происходящим.  
  
      - Этот симптом он показывал и до операции, - отмахнулся, фыркнув, Гейб, делая какие-то пометки в блокноте. – Никаких странных цветов, пятен, размытостей?  
  
      - На самом деле все стало даже четче, - мотнул головой Кас и тут же сильно пожалел об этом – голова казалась свинцовой и на резкое движение тут же отозвалась тупой ноющей болью. – Мне казалось, что вы должны были починить мою голову, почему она все еще болит?  
  
      - Поболит и перестанет, не будь маленькой девочкой, - Габриэль скорчил гримасу, вновь начав что-то записывать. – Со слухом, я полагаю, проблем нет? Звоны, шумы?  
  
      - Только назойливые голоса, - буркнул Кас, аккуратно вытягивая свою правую руку вдоль тела, чтобы рассмотреть, что именно в нее было воткнуто. – А еще я пить хочу.  
  
      - Кажется, вместе с опухолью они вырезали ему хорошие манеры, - закатила глаза Анна, усмехаясь. Гейб поддержал ее смешком, закрывая свой блокнот и складывая руки на груди.  
  
      Стакан с водой неожиданно возник откуда-то слева. Кас резко вспомнил, что не мог поднять левую руку, потому что ему казалось тогда, что кто-то держит его ладонь. Он повернул голову, чтобы рассмотреть третьего посетителя своей палаты, но стакан приблизился к его лицу, перетягивая на себя все внимание. Из стакана торчала белая пластиковая трубочка, которая мягко ткнулась в его потрескавшиеся пересохшие губы. Он обхватил ее кончик губами, прикрывая глаза, и сделал несколько жадных глотков. Ощущение было такое, словно он не пил целую вечность, скитаясь все это время по всем пустыня мира.  
  
      Сидящий слева сохранял молчание, так что Кас не мог понять, кто именно осторожно держал его левую ладонь. Вряд ли ведь это был Чак. Он, безусловно, тонкая творческая натура, но не стал бы просиживать над его постелью в ожидании возвращения сознания. Заинтересовавшись, Кас выпустил трубочку изо рта, и еще немного повернул голову, чтобы разглядеть этого загадочного третьего. Когда он, наконец, это сделал, первым его желанием было немедленно выдернуть свою ладонь из чужой тут же усилившейся хватки.  
  
      - Кажется, нам полагается оставить этих двоих наедине, - заговорщическим шепотом поведал Гейб своей сестре, скрещивая руки на груди и неодобрительно косясь в их сторону. – Вот и делай этому балбесу добро – ничего, кроме ворчания, не получишь.  
  
      Анна ласково похлопала своего младшего брата по скрытой больничным одеялом голени и легко встала с его постели, направляясь вслед за Габриэлем к выходу из палаты. Она окинула Каса теплым взглядом напоследок и вышла, аккуратно прикрывая за собой дверь. Кас же отметил это исключительно боковым зрением, потому что все его внимание было сейчас сосредоточено на совершенно другом лице. Дин, сидевший по левую сторону от его койки и все еще державший его за руку, отвечал ему таким же внимательным прищуренным взглядом.  
  
      - Тебе не кажется, что это как-то стоило упомянуть в разговоре? – негромко начал Дин, свободной рукой аккуратно отставляя стакан на прикроватную тумбочку. Трубочка печально прошелестела по стеклянному краю в наступившей короткой паузе, качнувшись от этого движения. – Или ты мог включить свой телефон хотя бы раз за последние несколько дней.  
  
      - Кто? – Кас еще раз попытался освободить свою ладонь, но Дин лишь сжал ее еще крепче.  
  
      - Лиза дозвонилась до меня позавчера. Спрашивала, не знаю ли я, как там твои дела в больнице, потому что на звонки своего лучшего друга ты не отвечаешь, - Дин хмурился и раздраженно чуть кривил губы, когда говорил, но глаза его злым не были. Только уставшими. Значит, он не злился всерьез. Что, в общем-то, было несколько странно, учитывая, как именно они расстались буквально несколько дней назад. – Представь себе мое удивление, когда я вдруг узнаю от нее, что тебя увезли на скорой прямо с лекции.  
  
      Кас молчал, сверля пустым взглядом его плечо. Он не хотел (и не мог после его слов, честно говоря) смотреть ему в лицо, поскольку уже начал ощущать, как противное и липкое чувство вины распространяется по всему его телу. Схожие чувства он испытывал, когда в детстве его как-то раз застали за кражей сладкого из буфета. Сладкое разрешалось только на праздники, но Кас ничего не мог с собой тогда поделать. Он ничего не мог поделать с собой и теперь, испытывая наравне с виной и тихую затаенную радость, от того, что Дин все равно каким-то образом сумел его найти и был сейчас рядом с ним. Это была эгоистичная радость, но сейчас он совершенно об этом не думал.  
  
      - Пока я мчался через весь штат, они вдвоем пытались найти номер кого-нибудь из твоих родственников. Складывалось впечатление, что на самом деле ты тайный агент, умело заметавший следы все это время, - Дин продолжал раздраженно бормотать, но чем дольше это продолжалось, тем меньше раздражения оставалось в его голосе. – Ты нас троих чуть с ума не свел своими выходками.  
  
      - И что ты хочешь от меня услышать по этому поводу? – Кас все-таки рискнул пересечься с ним взглядами. Дин вначале посмотрел на него с явно различимым упреком, но потом вздохнул, сдаваясь.  
  
      - Что ты больше никогда не поступишь так с нами, - ответил Дин. Опустив взгляд на их сцепленные ладони, он негромко добавил: - Или хотя бы с Чаком. Он всерьез обижен таким твоим поведением, хотя, конечно же, все равно поехал сюда со мной. Они с Лизой бронируют номера в самой ближайшей гостинице.  
  
      - А что насчет тебя? – осторожно спросил Кас, продолжая разглядывать его лицо.  
  
      - Я собираюсь ночевать здесь до тех пор, пока меня не выгонят, - Дин пожал плечами и усмехнулся в свойственной ему манере так, как будто это было само собой разумеющимся.  
  
      - Я не об этом спрашивал.  
  
      - Я тоже вполне зол на тебя, - искренне буркнул Дин, вновь поднимая на него взгляд. Злости в нем Кас по-прежнему не увидел, что несколько сбивало его с толку. – Был зол. Пока не приехал сюда и не увидел тебя.  
  
      - Кстати, ты не мог бы перестать так смотреть на меня?.. Я не смертельно больной или вроде того, - пробормотал Кас, потупившись и затаив дыхание. У Дина ушло несколько секунд, чтобы опознать процитированную им его же собственную реплику, после того неудачного падения на катке во время их первого свидания. – По крайней мере, я не считаю себя таковым.  
  
      - Почему ты не сказал мне?.. – тихо спросил Дин, наклоняясь к нему ближе и аккуратно поднимая его ладонь. Он мягко прикоснулся к ее тыльной стороне губами и прижал к своей щеке. Под пальцами Кас ощутил знакомое покалывание его щетины, которое заставило его сердце сжаться от тоски и нежности на одно долгое и болезненное мгновение.  
  
      - Бывший парень лучше, чем больной и умирающий, - так же тихо проговорил Кас. – Я не хотел втягивать тебя в это. Я запаниковал… и…  
  
      Он не успел договорить, потому что Дин прервал его настойчивым поцелуем, наклонившись еще ближе. Кас едва успел зажмурить начавшие щипать глаза, чтобы скрыть проступившие слезы. Эмоциональная боль и радостное облегчение захлестнули его одновременно, смешавшись в один странный коктейль, и заполнили его целиком, заставляя жалеть о том, что правой рукой нельзя было шевелить из-за капельницы. Ему до жути хотелось обнять Дина за шею и притянуть еще ближе.  
  
      - Мы _вместе_ , - совсем тихо пробормотал Дин в его приоткрытые губы. – И мы пройдем через это _вместе_ , слышишь меня? _Мы_ справимся.  
  
      На этот раз слезы сдержать не получилось.  
  
      - Я люблю тебя, - Дин аккуратно вытер его мокрую щеку тыльной стороной своей ладони. – И я буду продолжать любить тебя, вне зависимости от обстоятельств. Так что постарайся больше не поступать так со мной, потому что я даже разозлиться на тебя как следует не могу.  
  
      - Прости меня, - слабо выдохнул Кас и прикусил свою нижнюю губу, испытывая неловкость. Он не до конца понимал, почему Дин был настолько добр к нему в этой ситуации. После всего, что Кас сказал и сделал, он, честно говоря, ожидал от своего партнера совсем другой реакции.  
  
      - Не самый лучший ответ на признание в любви, детка, - фыркнул насмешливо Дин, аккуратно проводя кончиком указательного пальца по его закушенной нижней губе. – Попробуй еще раз.  
  
      - Я не заслуживаю рядом с собой такого человека, как ты, - вместо того, чтобы развеселиться, Кас только еще больше расстроился, чем вызывал у Дина откровенное недоумение, очень быстро переросшее в хмурую гримасу. – Именно поэтому я и не хотел тебя в это впутывать. Ты слишком хорош для меня. Я должен…  
  
      - …заткнуться прямо сейчас, - закончил за него Дин, перебивая. – Я не хочу выслушивать эту чушь от тебя. Особенно здесь и сейчас. Я тоже далеко не святой, знаешь ли, не нужно меня идеализировать. Я всего лишь люблю тебя слишком сильно. И, как оказалось, ты совершенно никак не можешь повлиять на этот факт. Так что скажи, что тоже все еще любишь меня, пока я снова не уехал в ближайший бар заливать свое горе.  
  
      - Я люблю тебя, Дин, - тихо ответил Кас. Дин еще раз аккуратно наклонился к нему, чтобы оставить на его губах легкий поцелуй, который закончился прежде, чем Кас успел начать отвечать на него. К своему разочарованию, попытка потянуться за продолжением успехом не увенчалась – потяжелевшая голова тут же дала о себе знать низкой гудящей болью, стоило ему только попробовать чуть оторвать ее от подушки.  
  
      - Эй, без резких движений, - усмехнулся Дин, с легким беспокойством во взгляде, и мягко надавил свободной ладонью ему на грудь. – Я больше никуда не уйду от тебя, так что лежи смирно. Тебе сейчас нужен отдых.  
  
      - Я буду лежать смирно, если ты расскажешь мне, в каких барах ты уже заливал свое горе, - согласно кивнул Кас. – Ты сказал «снова», так что я решил, что…  
  
      - Я был расстроен, хорошо? – буркнул смущенно Дин, отстраняясь и откидываясь на спинку своего стула. – Не ожидал услышать таких новостей, когда ты мне позвонил во второй раз. Даже заканчивать работу не стал – все равно не смог бы продолжать ковыряться в этой жестянке… Ничем другим отвлечься я на тот момент не мог, вот и поехал к первой же неоновой вывеске.  
  
      - Поэтому Лиза смогла дозвониться до тебя только позавчера?.. – осторожно поинтересовался Кас, медленно переплетая с ним пальцы их все еще сцепленных ладоней. Дин переключил внимание на это движение, делая вид, что отвлекся. Он нежно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ладони Каса, задумчиво глаза куда-то сквозь нее. – Я сам в этом виноват. Просто беспокоюсь за тебя.  
  
      - Когда ты говорил, что не вернешься… - негромко заговорил Дин, переводя тему. – Ты серьезно имел это в виду? То есть… тебе придется надолго здесь задержаться, да?  
  
      - Да, - тихо ответил Кас, внутренне замирая. – Мне уже назначили курс лучевой терапии на шесть недель. Химиотерапия должна занять еще больше времени, когда ее утвердят. Последнее, что я слышал по этому поводу – полгода, как минимум. И я не думаю, что Гейб куда-либо меня отпустит. По крайней мере, не в первое время.  
  
      - Да, твой брат, кажется, еще больший любитель все контролировать, чем я сам, - отстраненно усмехнулся Дин, себе под нос. – Целый допрос мне устроил по телефону… Что ж, посмотрим, что можно будет сделать с той студией. Не так уж много у меня вещей, чтобы я не смог их перевезти в пределах одного штата.  
  
      - Я сейчас тебя не очень понял, - нахмурился Кас. – Ты собираешься переехать?..  
  
      - Ты предлагаешь мне постоянно мотаться из города в город? – Дин выгнул бровь, насмешливо глянув на него. – Я, конечно, очень тебя люблю, но дешевле будет найти жилье здесь, чем столько тратиться на бензин.  
  
      - Я просто… - Кас замялся, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. – Очевидно, что мне точно придется перевозить свои вещи в другое место. Я даже не сомневаюсь, что у Гейба уже и на этот счет планы есть. Но ты…  
  
      - Мне казалось, мы уже решили, что я никуда от тебя не денусь.  
  
      - Не в этом дело, - он попытался качнуть головой, но тут же болезненно зажмурился, замирая. Дин встревожено подался вперед, неосознанно крепче сжимая его ладонь. – Просто неприятно думать, что мне некуда будет вернуться, когда все это закончится, - медленно продолжил Кас, приоткрывая глаза. – Потому что если возвращаться некуда – то и конца этому кошмару не будет. Я знаю, что это глупо…  
  
      - Нет, это не глупо, - возразил Дин неожиданно серьезно. – Такую причину я вполне могу понять. Я подумаю над тем, что с этим можно сделать.  
  
      - Одни проблемы от меня, - вздохнул Кас и поджал губы в виноватой гримасе.  
  
      - Да, - согласно кивнул Дин с легкой ухмылкой. Костяшками пальцев свободной руки он ласково погладил своего парня по его заросшей колючей щетиной щеке. – Но ты того стоишь.  
  
      Какое-то время они провели молча, просто наслаждаясь обществом друг друга. Дин продолжал размеренно поглаживать его по щеке, так что, в конце концов, Кас чуть повернул голову так, чтобы было удобнее лежать, и прикрыл глаза. Они все еще держались за руки, когда дверь в палату с тихим шелестом приоткрылась. Кас хотел было посмотреть, кто именно решил к нему заглянуть в этот раз, но веки неожиданно оказались слишком тяжелыми, а поднимать их было слишком лениво. Кажется, он все-таки успел задремать, наконец-то впервые за все то время, что он был здесь, расслабившись в присутствии своего партнера. Однако он все еще мог слышать голоса.  
  
      - Он только что заснул, - очень тихо проговорил вошедшему Дин, не переставая аккуратно поглаживать Каса по щеке, чтобы тот не проснулся. – Ты чуть-чуть опоздал.  
  
      - Надеюсь, ты высказался за всех нас, - фыркнул так же тихо Чак, судя по звукам его голоса, замерший где-то на середине палаты. То ли не решаясь подойти, то ли просто найдя там свободный стул. – Лиза просила передать, что Бэлла звонила дважды, пока тебя не было.  
  
      - Тем хуже для нее, - рубашка Дина прошелестела так, как если бы он пожал плечами. – Я не собираюсь с ней говорить.  
  
      - Расскажешь это Лизе, потому что мне до лампочки все эти твои дела, - буркнул Чак.  
  
      - С ней я поговорю, когда он уснет.  
  
      - Ты же сказал, что он уже спит?.. – непонимающе переспросил Чак.  
  
      - Не достаточно крепко, - в голосе Дина слышалась легкая улыбка. – Если я уйду сейчас – он проснется, а ему действительно не мешало бы отдохнуть.  
  
      Кас и в самом деле отключился довольно быстро, убаюканный его поглаживаниями и, в большей степени, его присутствием. Последним, что он почувствовал, прежде чем окончательно сдаться тяжелой низко гудящей темноте, было ощущение того, как Дин аккуратно расплетает их пальцы и бережно укладывает его ладонь поверх одеяла. Кас напомнил себе, что его парень обещал остаться рядом с ним, так что позволил себе уснуть.   
  
      Неприятным сюрпризом оказалось, то, что во сне его голова гудела ничуть не меньше, чем наяву. На этот раз никакие ангелы и демоны ему не снились. Вместо этого ему чудилось, будто он стал гигантским спелым красным яблоком, сквозь верхушку которого пыталась прогрызть себе путь большая лиловая гусеница. В конце концов, она прорвала его блестящую красную кожуру с одной из сторон и лениво выглянула из получившегося отверстия. Однако вместо того, чтобы выбраться наружу, она повернула голову и вновь начала работать челюстями, прогрызая себе новый путь в ином направлении.  
  
      Первым, что Кас увидел, когда этот дурманный сон наконец-то соизволил отпустить его, был стоявший на его прикроватной тумбочке пакет с красными спелыми яблоками.  
  
      - Нормальные люди приносят в больницу виноград, - проворчал он, начав тереть глаза свободной от капельницы рукой. Кажется, во сне он перелег набок, так что теперь ему потребовалось совершить над собой некоторые волевые усилия, чтобы вновь оказаться на спине. Голова по-прежнему была явно против этой идеи.  
  
      - Нормальные люди не выключают свой мобильный за несколько дней до важной операции, - парировал спокойно Чак. Он сидел в дальнем кресле, которое стояло практически у самого входа в палату. На этом месте обычно сидел Габриэль, делая бесконечные пометки в своем блокноте, но сейчас ни его, ни Анны нигде видно не было. Не было в палате и Дина, что заставило Каса против воли нахмуриться, неловко сжав левой рукой край больничного одеяла.  
  
      - Я никому не хотел говорить.  
  
      - О, от этих слов мне, по-твоему, сразу должно стать легче? – по-прежнему сохраняя спокойствие, ответил Чак. – Решил тут помереть по-тихому, пока никто не видит?  
  
      - Нет, решил сторговаться с судьбой на личный комфорт, - фыркнул Кас. – Но вы приехали и сорвали мне торги, так что я теперь даже и не знаю, как буду выкручиваться из этой сделки. Кстати говоря, где все?..  
  
      - Ты всех достал своим бурчанием, дружище, - с каменным лицом сообщил ему Чак, прежде чем рассмеяться. – По крайней мере, твоя сестра успела мне об этом пожаловаться, когда заходила сюда. Я так думаю, что все уже давным-давно спят – пятый час утра, как-никак.  
  
      - Тогда ты почему все еще не спишь?.. – слегка растерянно переспросил Кас, обводя глазами палату в поисках часов.  
  
      - Режим сбился, - повел плечом Чак. – Плюс три порции кофе. Плюс, сейчас моя очередь здесь сидеть.  
  
      - Очередь?  
  
      - Очередь, дорогуша, - насмешливо ответил он, скрещивая руки на груди. – Чтобы ты никуда не сбежал от нас еще раз. На второй раунд поисков тебя по всему штату, боюсь, меня уже может не хватить. Мне и первого хватило по самое горло, знаешь ли.  
  
      Кас виновато потупился. Несмотря на слова Дина о том, что Чак не на шутку обиделся, обиженным он не выглядел. По крайней мере, Кас не чувствовал в нем его типичной отстраненности, которую тот проявлял каждый раз, когда дулся. Тем не менее, совесть уже запустила в него свои когти и как следует сжала в своих лапах. Он действительно не должен был поступать так эгоистично, прикрываясь своей болезнью. Не такое уж это хорошее оправдание, как оказалось.  
  
      - Не грузись так, - вновь фыркнул Чак, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией. – Я уже проклял тебя на всех языках, какие смог вспомнить. Мы квиты. Да и, сказать по правде, я не уверен, как сам бы поступил в подобной ситуации. Но я, конечно же, еще долго буду припоминать тебе это предательство. Для профилактики рецидивов, так сказать. Хорошо все-таки, что Лиза переживает за ваши отношения больше, чем вы сами, не правда ли?  
  
      - В любой другой момент я бы попросил тебя держать свою девушку в узде, - вздохнул Кас. – Впрочем, я не уверен, что не попрошу тебя об этом и сейчас.   
  
      - Надо было поднимать эту тему, пока второй идиот был здесь, - с притворным разочарованием протянул Чак, расстроено ударил кулаком по подлокотнику кресла.  
  
      - Поговорим об этом, когда я закончу свой курс терапии, лишусь волос, нескольких фунтов веса и всяческого желания поддерживать сексуальную жизнь, - неожиданно зло ответил Кас прежде, чем успел как следует продумать свою реплику. Однако вытянувшееся лицо его лучшего друга заставило его довольно быстро прийти в себя. – Извини. Кажется, Анна была права на счет моих хороших манер, которые удалили вместе с опухолью.  
  
      - Дружище, у тебя дырка в голове, тебе можно злиться без причины, - снисходительно отмахнулся Чак от его извинений. – Но вот для первой части у тебя туговато с оправданиями. Лечение еще не началось, а ты уже решил, что все закончится плохо. Это не тот настрой, с которым люди бросаются на бой с болезнями.  
  
      - Другого у меня нет, - как можно спокойнее постарался ответить Кас, попытавшись на этот раз сдержать себя в руках. – Почему я, по-твоему, не хотел ему ничего говорить?..  
  
      - Потому что ты идиот, - прервал его Чак размашистым жестом. – И извини, но я бы на самом деле предпочел обойтись без лишних подробностей, дружище. Тем более, что о таких вещах тебе совсем не со мной нужно говорить.  
  
      Кас уязвлено умолк, поджав губы.  
  
      - Я сейчас твоего дружка имел в виду, - вздохнув, продолжил его лучший друг. – Ты бы видел, в каком состоянии он к нам приехал. Непонятно было, кому он больше хочет голову открутить: нам - за то, что не дозвонились до него раньше, - тебе – за то, что не позвонил ему вообще, - или самому себе – за то, что… ну уж не знаю, за что конкретно. У него был богатый выбор причин в тот вечер. Загадкой оставалось то, как он вообще доехал до нас изначально – наполовину пьяный, наполовину взбешенный. Наверняка штрафных квитанций на его имя прибавилось в тот вечер. Когда мы ехали сюда, Лиза половину дороги за руль его не пускала. Я бы и оставшуюся половину его не пускал, но мы оба порядком устали от его нытья о том, что мы плетемся, как черепахи.  
  
      - Это нормальная реакция на неожиданную неприятную новость, - пробормотал Кас, вновь начав нервно теребить край одеяла левой рукой. – Он не успел все как следует обдумать и…  
  
      - Обсуждай это с ним, - вновь перебил его Чак. – И я говорю так не только потому, что сыт по горло вашей гейской драмой. Хотя и это тоже, уж извини, дружище. Я говорю так еще и потому, что это твой единственный способ узнать наверняка, что он сам думает по этому поводу. Все-таки это не совсем та область, в которой стоит строить догадки.  
  
      Кас продолжал молчать, опустив взгляд. Всем своим видом он показывал, что стоить догадки для него предпочтительнее, чем обсуждать насущные проблемы в попытке их разрешить. Чак в ответ на это только устало глаза закатил.  
  
      - Впрочем, как знаешь, Кас – дело твое, - вздохнул он, нехотя поднимаясь со своего места. – Пойду, спущусь к автоматам. Принести тебе чего-нибудь?  
  
      - Нет, спасибо.  
  
      Пожав плечами, Чак вышел из палаты. Наступившая в палате тишина сразу сделалась какой-то… стерильной на вкус. Она пока не давила на уши, но и приятным переживанием явно не была. Кас разочарованно вздохнул, не понимая, почему держать себя в руках вдруг стало для него такой проблемой. Было ли это действительно последствием операции (во что поверилось бы, честно говоря, с большим трудом) или же это просто такова его реакция на во всех смыслах свалившийся ему на голову стресс?.. Вне зависимости от ответа, подобное поведение Касу не очень-то нравилось. Но и сделать с собой он пока ничего не мог, что только приводило его к еще большему раздражению. Очевидно, что этот замкнутый круг необходимо было как-то прервать.  
  
      Подходящий предлог не заставил себя долго ждать – не успел Кас и заскучать толком, как дверь вновь тихонько приоткрылась. Еще немного и собственная палата начнет напоминать ему проходной двор. Осторожно вошедший в его палату Дин выглядел почти виноватым, когда встретился с ним взглядом.  
  
      - Я тебя разбудил?.. – он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и в несколько шагов достиг самого ближнего к койке стула – того самого, на котором он сидел несколькими часами ранее. Кас едва поборол желание покачать головой. От привычного жеста оказалось совсем не так просто отделаться, как ему хотелось бы.  
  
      - Нет, я уже не спал, - негромко ответил он, когда Дин замер сбоку от постели. Его неловкое переминание с ноги на ногу заставило Каса испытать удивление. Он недоуменно выгнул бровь. – Что-то не так?..  
  
      - Разрываюсь между желанием попросить тебя подвинуться и страхом дергать тебя лишний раз, - честно ответил Дин, ухмыляясь. – Держаться за руки это, конечно, круто, но…  
  
      Он не смог закончить свою мысль, потому что его прервал шелест простыней. Кас медленно сполз вбок, стараясь как можно меньше тревожить повязки на голове, и приподнял край одеяла в приглашающем жесте. Дин, однако, проигнорировал этот жест и улегся на одеяло сверху, аккуратно закладывая одну руку под свою голову и поворачиваясь набок. Свободной рукой он собственнически обнял Каса поперек груди и уперся подбородком в его плечо. Кас чувствовал, как чужое теплое дыхание щекочет кожу на шее. Он чувствовал приятную тяжесть чужой руки, обнимавшей его. Но его подсознание упорно считало, что чего-то не хватает.  
  
      - Извини, что я оставил тебя одного – пришлось пойти уладить кое-какие дела, пока ты спал, - пробормотал Дин куда-то ему в шею. Звуки его голоса заставляли топорщиться короткие волоски на затылке, посылая вниз по позвоночнику тонкую волну мурашек. – Зато я успел попасть в душ, так что теперь со мной вполне можно находиться рядом.  
  
      - Ты и до этого был вполне ничего, - хмыкнул Кас, накрывая его руку, лежащую у него на груди, своей ладонью.  
  
      - Я три дня был в дороге, детка, ты шутишь? – фыркнул Дин, покосившись на него с шутливым недоумением. Но Касу вдруг резко стало совсем не до смеха – он понял, чего именно не хватало его подсознанию все это время. Он нахмурился и сосредоточенно уставился прямо перед собой, пытаясь принюхаться. – Эй, все в порядке?..  
  
      - Кажется, я перестал различать запахи, - разочарованно пробормотал Кас.  
  
      Оставалось надеяться, что это было единственным, чего он лишился.


	12. Глава 12

He said, "I really don't care if you cut your hair  
And I really wouldn't mind if we don't go anywhere  
Cause I've got you, yeah, I've got you now  
I've got you" (с)  
Halsey – Garden

***

      К сожалению, обоняние стало не единственной его потерей, пусть и частичной. Кас продолжал различать сильные и резкие запахи, но не более того. Та же история произошла и с его вкусовым ощущением – он все еще мог различить вкус соли или перца, но никакой речи о полноценном восприятии вкусовой палитры блюда уже и быть не могло. Мир вокруг него становился все более и более пресным. Во всех смыслах.  
  
      - Хорошо все-таки, что я почти не различаю это на вкус, - брезгливо вытирая рот салфеткой, сдавленно пробормотал Кас, отворачиваясь от испорченного им очередного мусорного ведра в ванной комнате. До него ему по-прежнему было проще добраться, чем до унитаза. – Иначе меня бы точно стошнило еще раз.  
  
      Дин, обеспокоенно хмурясь, молча протянул ему стакан воды. Тошнота, к сожалению, была самым часто реализуемым побочным эффектом лечения, которое Кас проходил вот уже шестую неделю. Это был уже его третий сеанс химиотерапии из назначенных десяти, но он все еще никак не мог привыкнуть к этому малоприятному процессу. Радовало только то, что хотя бы радиотерапия уже подходила к концу – совмещение обоих методов все-таки отнимало у него чертову прорву сил. И, признаться честно, не только у него одного.  
  
      - Давай уложим тебя в постель, хорошо? – мягко предложил Дин.   
  
      В его голосе проскальзывала хорошо скрываемая усталость, которая так пугала Каса в последнее время. Закончив полоскать рот и смиренно кивнув, он сложил руки на коленях, стараясь не выронить опустошенный стакан. Дин аккуратно выкатил его из тесной ванной комнаты обратно в просторную палату, в которую его перевели уже через несколько дней после операции. Личным транспортом в виде инвалидного кресла Кас разжился несколько позднее – после своего первого сеанса химиотерапии. Он по-прежнему мог свободно передвигаться в пространстве и без кресла, но большую часть времени все-таки был слишком слаб для этого. Особенно после своих сеансов.  
  
      - Хочешь, включим какой-нибудь фильм?.. – Дин подкатил его к постели, которая отличалась от обыкновенной больничной только размерами – на этой койке они вдвоем вполне свободно помещались, не рискуя свалиться на пол от любого неосторожного движения. За это стоило бы сказать спасибо Гейбу, если бы они оба и так уже не надоели бы ему своими бесконечными благодарностями.  
  
      - Мы уже все по пять раз пересмотрели, - страдальчески поморщился Кас. Дин отработанным движением помог ему подняться из кресла, чтобы тут же крепко подхватить под коленями и переложить на кровать. Покрывало комком клубилось где-то в ногах – они никогда не заправляли постель как следует. Так что Кас торопливо зарылся под теплое одеяло, пряча под ним мерзнущие с недавних пор ступни и кисти. – Честное слово, я уже могу наизусть процитировать все реплики не хуже самих актеров.  
  
      - Тогда какой-нибудь сериал? – Дин обошел кровать, подхватывая, походя, стоявший на прикроватном столике ноутбук, и опустился поверх одеяла рядом с ним. Кас тут же устроился у него под боком, расценивая его сейчас исключительно как дополнительный источник тепла, и положил голову у него на груди, лениво косясь на экран ноутбука.  
  
      - Только не звездный путь, - устало вздохнул Кас, не особенно интересуясь выбором. Он в любом случае чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы всерьез следить за сюжетом, но это не мешало ему совершенно не по-взрослому капризничать. Он понимал, что подобное поведение только действует всем на нервы, но ничего не мог с собой поделать – слова вырывались прежде, чем он успевал их как следует обдумать.  
  
      - Я хотел предложить «Друзей», - усмехнулся Дин, обвивая своего парня одной рукой за шею и устраивая ноутбук у себя на коленях. – Ты всегда хорошо под них засыпаешь.  
  
      - Да я сейчас подо что угодно засну, - фыркнул Кас, но спорить на этот раз не стал. На самом деле, спать ему пока не очень-то хотелось, но просто полежать расслабленно несколько часов в чужих теплых объятьях – именно то, что им обоим требовалось. – Сущее веселье нынче проводить со мной время, правда?  
  
      - Правда, - серьезно кивнул Дин. Ему не особо нравилась эта тема, но Кас продолжал постоянно поднимать ее. Все еще недостаточно часто, чтобы это всерьез начало раздражать, но постепенно разнообразные варианты ответов у Дина заканчивались. – Если бы не ты, я бы и не узнал никогда, что на свете может найтись такое количество поводов для ворчания. Я уже даже подумываю начать писать книгу.  
  
      - Лиза удавит тебя голыми руками, если узнает, что ты пытаешься отобрать хлеб у ее парня, - усмехнулся Кас. – Это при условии, что мы самостоятельно не удавимся тут раньше от скуки.  
  
      - Твой брат считает, что…  
  
      - Знаю я прекрасно, что он считает, - уткнувшись Дину лбом куда-то в ребра, он шумно вздохнул, из-за чего его вязаная шапочка сползла ему практически на глаза. Дин аккуратно поправил ее, попутно прикрывая ею и кончики ушей Каса, которые тоже завели с недавних пор привычку мерзнуть. Тот едва ощутимо вздрогнул, когда чужие теплые пальцы мягко скользнули по его чувствительным местам за ушами, и умолк, потеряв как нить разговора, так и желание поддерживать разговор в принципе.  
  
      Чуть прикусив свою нижнюю губу, Дин вновь осторожно щекотнул его за ухом, а потом слегка сместил кисть, теперь начав поглаживать большим пальцем ямку у основания черепа. Ерошить волосы у самой линии роста, несомненно, было более эффективно, но с тех пор, как Кас решил их сбрить (очевидно, чтобы перестать вытаскивать их клоками из своей расчески по утрам) приходилось обходиться тем, что было в его распоряжении. Кас вновь вздрогнул, на этот раз немного сильнее, и, не сдержавшись, тихо выдохнул ему в бок, прикрывая глаза на секунду. За эту секунду пальцы Дина успели скользнуть вниз по шейным позвонкам и начали плавно очерчивать самый выступающий из них. Приятная сладкая дрожь едва сбежала по позвоночнику, делая случайные мысли слегка похожими на фейерверки, когда Кас заставил себя решительно приподняться на локте и вынырнул из-под его руки.  
  
      - Не надо, - тихо попросил он. Дин не смог сдержать тяжелого вздоха. Он был почти уверен, что на этот раз у него получится заинтересовать Каса. Как, собственно, и каждый раз, когда он пытался. Но успехом в этом нелегком деле пока и не пахло.  
  
      - Я и не собирался ничего такого делать, - пробормотал он, хотя они оба прекрасно знали, что это не было правдой. Конечно, он собирался. Еще как собирался, ведь у них так больше ничего и не было с тех самых пор, как они распрощались в старой квартире Дина в начале марта.  
  
      - Все равно не надо, - повторил Кас, укладываясь теперь так, чтобы как можно меньше прижиматься к нему. Он хмурился, и это только дополнительно угнетало Дина, потому что он начинал чувствовать себя виноватым за подобные порывы. Которые, в сущности-то, были естественными и обоснованными.  
  
      Сам Кас, отказывавший ему раз за разом, чувствовал себя по этому поводу ничуть не лучше. Какое-то время после операции они не поднимали эту тему по понятным причинам, так что первый страстный порыв настиг их уже после того, как началась терапия. Одной неудачной попытки секса Касу хватило, чтобы задвинуть эту идею в долгий ящик как минимум до окончания курса лечения. В этой сфере медикаменты определенно повлияли на него не самым лучшим образом, и он от души надеялся, что оно того стоило. Ему было жутко неловко за это перед Дином, каждый раз, когда тот намекал ему на близость или начинал действовать в открытую. Но еще большую неловкость Кас испытывал, когда Дин смиренно и печально кивал на его отказы, как сейчас.  
  
      - Иди сюда, я обещаю больше не распускать руки, - вздохнул он и потянулся, чтобы вновь обнять Каса и подтащить обратно к себе. – Или мне теперь и обнимать тебя нельзя?..  
  
      - Прости, - подавленно выдавил Кас, позволяя себя обнять, но по-прежнему держась отстраненно. – Отношения со мной превратились в сущий кошмар: мало того, что я постоянно брюзжу по любому поводу, как мерзкий старикашка, так теперь еще и…   
  
      - Эй, - строго одернул его Дин, несильно сжав его плечо. Они оба знали, что теперь синяки на его коже появляются очень легко, поэтому приходилось быть вдвойне осторожными. – Не делай из меня животное. Секс – это далеко не все, что меня в тебе интересует. Просто… Знаешь, я немного скучаю по возможности безнаказанно проявлять к тебе свое внимание физическими способами. На самом деле… черт, я даже не знаю, как описать человеческими словами. И я не уверен, что сейчас не испорчу все парой неосторожных фраз, так что давай поговорим о чем-нибудь более…  
  
      - Нет, - тихо возразил Кас, с видимым усилием садясь в постели и стараясь заглянуть ему в лицо. – Я хочу услышать, что ты думаешь по этому поводу.  
  
      Дин в ответ вздохнул так, будто пожалел, что вообще поднял эту тему. Скорее всего, именно так оно и было, но Кас не собирался так просто сдаваться.  
  
      - Я не хочу, чтобы между нами повисали такие вот недомолвки – их и без этого хватает. Давай проговорим хотя бы что-то из этой неприятной каши.  
  
      - Я чувствую, как ты от меня отдаляешься, - нехотя ответил Дин, отводя взгляд. Разговоры по душам, несмотря ни на что, никогда не были его сильной стороной. – Мне это не нравится. У меня постоянно такое ощущение, что ты только и ждешь, когда я, наконец, уйду и оставлю тебя в покое, - он вновь тяжело вздохнул. – Извини, я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так резко… просто я не знаю, как еще…  
  
      - Я действительно жду, когда ты уйдешь, - тихо проронил Кас виноватым тоном. Прежде, чем Дин успел что-либо ответить на такое заявление, он продолжил: - Каждое утро я просыпаюсь с мыслью, что, может быть, именно сегодня тот самый день, когда ты устанешь от меня окончательно и просто больше не вернешься. Меня это чертовски пугает. Я не понимаю, почему ты до сих пор этого не сделал. Я стал совершенно невыносим и… больше ничего не могу тебе дать взамен. Я бесполезен и то, что я болен, совершенно не оправдывает меня. Я стал просто… пустой тратой твоего времени.  
  
      - Это не так, - Дин нахмурился. Кажется, впервые за все это время он по-настоящему был раздражен. – Не смей больше так говорить о себе, понял меня? Ты никакая не пустая трата времени, Кастиэль, - Кас невольно вздрогнул, когда он назвал его полным именем. Не так уж часто ему приходилось его слышать – никто, кроме Дина его больше так не называл. – Ты человек, которого я люблю. Не тебе решать, что я чувствую, так что просто перестань отгораживаться от меня все время. Я не собираюсь никуда от тебя уходить, помнишь?  
  
      - Я не думаю, что ты в полной мере осознавал масштабы проблемы, когда давал это обещание, - честно признался Кас. – Поэтому я пойму, если ты однажды захочешь взять свои слова обратно.  
  
      Дин посмотрел ему в глаза долгим пронзительным взглядом, раздумывая, а потом, кивнув самому себе, отрывисто произнес:  
  
      - Вставай.  
  
      - Что?.. Зачем?  
  
      Дин не ответил ему, молча соскочив с постели. Он аккуратно подставил ноутбук обратно на прикроватный столик и сдернул с подлокотника стоявшего неподалеку кресла свою излюбленную кожаную куртку. Кас, тем временем, продолжал сидеть под одеялом с выражением полнейшего непонимания происходящего. Вновь повернувшись к нему, Дин лишь утомленно закатил глаза.  
  
      - Поднимайся, принцесса. До твоих процедур осталось всего четыре часа, мы должны успеть уложиться в это время.  
  
      - Мы куда-то идем?.. – непонимающе сощурился Кас, откидывая одеяло. Дин, все-таки потерявший терпение, подошел к нему сам и помог ему пересесть в инвалидное кресло. Отвечать Касу он по-прежнему не считал нужным, решив, что накинутая ему на плечи куртка является достаточным объяснением их дальнейших планов.  
  
      - Черт, там эта твоя медсестра, - сквозь зубы прошипел Дин, осторожно выглядывая из-за двери в больничный коридор. – Давай же, Мэг, свали в другую палату!..  
  
      Кас покосился на него с откровенным любопытством – давно он не видел Дина таким… взбудораженным и деятельным. Неожиданная смена планов обычно не входила в топ-десятку его любимых вариантов времяпрепровождения, особенно в последние недели, но живой азарт, с которым Дин прикусывал в нетерпении свою нижнюю губу и постукивал большим пальцем по спинке его кресла, определенно менял ситуацию. Спустя несколько секунд, облегченно выдохнув, Дин торопливо выкатил его в коридор и направился к запасному выходу. На их счастье, этим выходом частенько пользовался персонал, желая сократить себе путь до курилки, так что дверь не была заперта.  
  
      - Моя машина припаркована совсем рядом.  
  
      Это, впрочем, Кас и сам легко мог увидеть. Если бы смог сфокусировать свое зрение хоть на чем-нибудь в этот момент – у него буквально глаза разбегались от открывшегося вида. Он никогда не думал, что однажды вид полупустой парковки возле больницы приведет его в такой восторг. Однако именно это с ним и происходило. Ветер, несмотря на конец апреля, все еще был прохладным, так что он сильнее закутался в кожанку Дина, неловко втягивая шею так, чтобы подбородок тоже оказался закрытым ее воротом. Все вокруг было буквально залито солнечным светом, от которого Кас уже порядком отвык, безвылазно сидя в своей палате неделями. Он чувствовал как от смеси солнца и прохлады на его щеках проступил румянец, и невольно подумал о том, как нелепо он сейчас, должно быть, выглядит со стороны – раскрасневшийся, в чужой куртке, которая была ему на пару размеров велика, и в идиотской вязаной шапочке, которую подарила его сестра. Из его груди вырвался нервный смешок, когда он понял, настолько мало его это в действительности волновало.  
  
      - Не стукнись головой, - прокомментировал негромко Дин, раскрывая перед ним пассажирскую дверь и помогая пересесть внутрь машины.   
  
      Оказавшись внутри салона, Кас с любопытством осмотрелся, пытаясь заметить, изменилось ли что-нибудь в обстановке с тех пор, как он был здесь в последний раз. Пока Дин, приглушенно ругаясь сквозь зубы, пытался сложить инвалидное кресло и уместить его на заднем сидении, он осторожно, на пробу, сделал глубокий вдох, попытавшись уловить какие-нибудь знакомые запахи. Он различил только явный запах бензина и машинного масла, но обрадовался и этому.  
  
      - Куда мы едем? – поинтересовался он, когда Дин все-таки сел за руль и пристегнулся. Рык заведенного в тишине мотора показался ему чересчур громким, и он невольно сощурился, потянувшись к ушам.  
  
      - Проветриться, - лаконично ответил ему Дин, ловко выруливая с парковки на тихую улицу. Вокруг больничного комплекса с трех сторон раскидывался массивный парк, но свой маршрут он проложил в единственную сторону, лишенную деревьев и мирно прогуливающихся людей. По всей видимости, он направлялся к центру города, поскольку единственная дорога, отходившая от больницы, вела именно туда. – Не холодно? Там плед на заднем сидении, если…  
  
      - Порядок, - мотнул головой Кас, продевая руки в рукава чужой куртки, которые, конечно же, были ему слегка велики.  
  
      - Хочешь чего-нибудь? – скосив на него взгляд, вновь спросил Дин. – Можем заехать в кафе или еще куда-нибудь.  
  
      - В таком виде? – усмехнулся Кас, кивая на свой явно домашний наряд, состоявший из больничной пижамы, чужой куртки и тапочек. – Нет уж, побереги мои нервы.  
  
      - Но если я сразу повезу тебя к себе, это будет так себе свидание, - лукаво усмехнувшись, повел плечом Дин.  
  
      - Ты должен был продумать это получше, прежде чем красть меня из больницы, - с напускной строгостью покачал Кас головой, сдерживая смех. – Гейб будет вне себя, когда узнает.  
  
      - По-моему, он давно уже ждал чего-то в таком духе, - не согласился с ним Дин, выкручивая руль и ловко сворачивая на перекрестке направо. – Так что, если бы он действительно был против, он бы подготовился к этому заранее.  
  
      - Отличный способ снять с себя ответственность, - Кас все-таки рассмеялся, чем вызвал у Дина еще более широкую улыбку.  
  
      - На что только ни пойдешь, чтобы тебя развеселить, - прокомментировал он, вновь сворачивая на очередном перекрестке, но на этот раз налево. Кас смущенно потупился, но легкая ухмылка все еще играла на его губах. – Но если серьезно, то я понятия не имею, куда тебя теперь везти. Мне действительно стоило обдумать это, прежде чем делать.  
  
      - Можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь, - легкомысленно повел плечом Кас. – Я слишком доволен, чтобы возражать, и слишком взбудоражен, чтобы мыслить трезво.  
  
      - Значит, на выпивке можно будет сэкономить, - усмехнулся Дин. – Что на счет еды? Будем готовить сами или закажем что-нибудь?  
  
      - Вряд ли у тебя в последнее время было много свободного времени на готовку, так что давай ради разнообразия обойдемся своими силами, - на удивление рассудительно ответил Кас, вернувшись к разглядыванию вида за окном. На самом деле, он никогда прежде не был в этом городе, так что ему действительно было интересно. – Но учти, что мне понадобится куча специй.  
  
      - Как скажешь, детка.  
  
      Вскоре Дин припарковался у одного из супермаркетов. Вначале он хотел обойтись своими силами, но категоричный тон Каса не оставил ему выбора – пришлось опять возиться с инвалидным креслом. Впрочем, даже потратив на это несколько лишних минут, они все равно довольно быстро управились со своими покупками, а живой интерес Каса ко всему происходящему вокруг него и вовсе не оставлял никаких сомнений в правильности такого поступка. Все-таки бедняга слишком долго провел взаперти. В конце концов, до квартиры, которую сейчас снимал Дин, они добрались уже спустя двадцать минут, потратив, таким образом, на всю дорогу немногим меньше часа. Обратный путь обещал быть еще более коротким, так что они рассчитывали провести вдвоем еще хотя бы пару часов. Все-таки процедуры онкобольного не совсем та вещь, которой можно было бы запросто пренебречь.  
  
      - Не обращай внимания на беспорядок, - вздохнул Дин, пропуская его вперед, чтобы закрыть за ними дверь. – Сам понимаешь, я не так уж часто тут бываю, чтобы успевать убираться.  
  
      Большая часть вещей, перевезенных Дином из своей старой квартиры-студии, по-прежнему стояла в прихожей, запакованная в коробки, что не особенно добавляло уюта обстановке. Но Кас решительно проехал мимо них, направляясь прямиком на кухню – пакеты с покупками стояли у него на коленях, и их срочно нужно было разгрузить. Готовить, впрочем, все равно пришлось в основном Дину, потому что с высоты инвалидного кресла можно сделать не так уж и много, как казалось сначала. Но даже это не смогло испортить им двоим настроение.  
  
      - Мне так всего этого не хватало, - запивая последний кусок соком, пробормотал Кас. – Я даже и не думал, что насколько соскучусь по таким обычным вещам.  
  
      - Думаешь, все еще слишком рано говорить с твоим братом по этому поводу? – осторожно поинтересовался как бы между делом Дин, забирая у него опустевшую тарелку и отправляя ее в раковину до лучших времен.  
  
      - После третьего сеанса? – с сомнением переспросил Кас, отставляя в сторону стакан. – Придется пройти как минимум половину, прежде чем он начнет хотя бы слушать. Все старшие братья слегка себе на уме, насколько я могу судить. Если уж что-нибудь втемяшится в голову – пиши, пропало.  
  
      - Так и запишем в твоей медицинской карте, - усмехнулся Дин, вставая рядом с инвалидным креслом, в котором все еще сидел Кас, и устало приваливаясь бедром к столешнице. – Надеюсь, он все еще будет пускать меня на территорию больницы после сегодняшнего.  
  
      - Не думаю, что до этого в самом деле дойдет, - отмахнулся Кас, с легкой ухмылкой глядя на него снизу-вверх. – Не настолько уж сильно ты ему не нравишься.  
  
      - По-моему, как раз настолько, - убежденно кивнул Дин. – Это даже как-то… грустно. Обычно у меня легко получается сходиться с людьми.  
  
      - Чем меньше ты будешь сходиться с другими людьми, тем больше достанется мне, - повел Кас плечом, медленно протянув свою руку к ладони, на которую дополнительно опирался о стол его парень, и накрыв ее своей. Дин, почувствовав чужое прикосновение, тут же проследил его взглядом. – Можешь сделать для меня кое-что еще сегодня?..  
  
      - Все, что угодно, детка, - с готовностью кивнул он, переведя внимание с их ладоней на лицо Каса, выражение которого на какую-то долю секунды показалось ему подозрительным.  
  
      Вместо ответа Кас настойчиво потянул его за руку, заставляя оторваться от стола и склониться к нему настолько низко, насколько позволяла поза. Дину пришлось торопливо упереться свободной рукой в подлокотник его инвалидной коляски, чтобы не потерять равновесие. Прежде чем он успел поинтересоваться, какого черта, собственно, происходит, Кас, ни секунды не колеблясь, поцеловал его в приоткрывшиеся от удивления губы. От удивления Дин даже не сразу сообразил, что на поцелуй нужно как-то отвечать, а когда эта мысль все-таки достигла его сознания, все уже закончилось. Видимо, его лицо приняло какой-то особенно забавный вид, потому что Кас не сдержал тихий смешок.  
  
      - Извини, но у тебя такой потерянный вид, - тихо проговорил он с легкой ухмылкой.  
  
      - Потому что это было неожиданно, - буркнул Дин, почти смутившись – он чувствовал, как его сердце забилось чаще, но старался держать себя в руках. Пару секунд Кас, лукаво сощурившись, смотрел ему в глаза, а потом вновь коротко поцеловал. – Что на тебя нашло?..  
  
      - Подумал, что, может быть, есть еще что-нибудь, что мне хотелось бы вспомнить.  
  
      - Лучше три раза, - предложил Дин и, когда он фыркнул в притворном возмущении, добавил: - Примета, говорят, хорошая.  
  
      Кас медленно обнял за шею свободной рукой, словно на самом деле вспоминая, как это движение должно осуществляться, и подарил ему еще один поцелуй. Но этот раз Дин не стал терять время попусту и ненавязчиво перехватил у него инициативу, мягко обведя его нижнюю губу кончиком языка. Он боялся спугнуть момент, так что старательно держал себя в руках, не позволяя себе переходить границы и углублять поцелуй. Ровно до того момента, как Кас, прерывисто выдохнув, вполне ощутимо прикусил его нижнюю губу, оттягивая ее зубами. Дин решил сменить свою позу на более устойчивую и удобную, поэтому начал опускаться перед ним на одно колено. Но у его парня явно были свои представления об удобстве, потому что он закинул ему на шею и вторую руку, притягивая к себе еще ближе и, в конечном итоге, вынуждая Дина упереться коленом в небольшой свободный участок сидения инвалидной коляски между своими бедрами.  
  
      - Тише, детка, - сбивчиво пробормотал он, когда Кас снова прихватил зубами его нижнюю губу. – Притормози немного.  
  
      - Нет, - последовал лаконичный ответ.  
  
      - Что?.. – непонимающе побормотал Дин, уклоняясь от очередного поцелуя в попытке заглянуть своему парню в глаза, чтобы понять, что тот имеет в виду.  
  
      - Нет, - спокойно повторил тот и чуть повернул голову, чтобы коснуться губами его шеи. Его правая рука плавно скользнула по плечу Дина, затем медленно спустилась по его груди и, наконец, забралась под край его футболки, холодя кожу и заставляя мышцы пресса инстинктивно поджиматься, провоцируя на прерывистый выдох. Кас только довольно ухмыльнулся, коротко целуя его в скулу.  
  
      - Подожди, ты серьезно?..  
  
      - Кто же станет шутить такими вещами? – с той же ухмылкой пробормотал он Дину на ухо, после чего медленно втянул губами мочку его уха, с торжеством ощущая чужую дрожь под своими ладонями.  
  
      - Мне начинает казаться, что я украл в больнице какого-то другого Каса, - усмехнулся Дин, жмурясь от сбегающих по спине мурашек. – Черт, ну что же ты творишь?..  
  
      - Я почему-то не думаю, что ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я остановился, - низко пробормотал Кас, переключая свое внимание с раскрасневшейся мочки, на небольшой особенно чувствительный кусочек кожи за ухом.  
  
      - М-м-мн, - крайне содержательно ответил ему Дин, с силой сжимая пальцами подлокотник, на который все еще опирался. Свободной рукой он попытался обнять своего парня за шею, но тот аккуратно уклонился и начал стаскивать с него футболку, чтобы переключить его внимание. К их обоюдному удовольствию, трюк удался.  
  
      - Растерял свое красноречие, Винчестер? – вновь усмехнулся ему на ухо Кас, прежде чем опустить голову ниже, чтобы дорожкой влажных поцелуев подобраться к одному из его напряженных сосков.   
  
      Дин не торопился с ответом, напряженно замерев в ожидании его дальнейших действий. Он даже не пытался скрыть то, как сильно сбилось его дыхание, что только подстегивало.   
  
      - Ну же, я хочу услышать тебя, - протянул низко Кас, отпуская его шею и сосредотачиваясь вместо нее на чужом брючном ремне.   
  
      Пряжка мелодично звякнула, когда Кас ловко расправился с ней и принялся за молнию. В этот момент Дин опустил голову, чтобы прижаться своим лбом к его лбу, и издал тихий предвкушающий стон. Поощренный, Кас решительно расстегнул молнию на его джинсах и медленно стянул их вниз, вместе с боксерами. Двигать головой он не мог, поскольку на нее в каком-то смысле теперь опирался его вновь притихший парень, так что единственное, что ему оставалось – работать руками.  
  
      - Да, детка, - хрипло простонал Дин, беспомощно хватаясь свободной рукой за чужое колено.   
  
      Его пальцы дрожали, передавая эту дрожь и Касу, который, казалось, становился от этого даже еще спокойнее, вопреки логике. Он сжал ладонь, обхватывающую чужой член, и сделал несколько медленных плавных движений от основания к головке и обратно. Ответом ему послужил еще более хриплый и менее разборчивый стон.  
  
      - У тебя прекрасный голос, - прокомментировал Кас, другой рукой крепко обхватив его за талию, чтобы подтащить еще ближе к себе.  
  
      Заставить Дина кончить оказалось делом всего лишь нескольких напряженных минут, наполненных тягучими стонами и пошловатыми просьбами. Гораздо больше времени Дину потребовалось, чтобы перестать дрожать всем телом и прийти после этого в себя. Кас продолжал крепко держать его все это время, поскольку находился в более выгодной и более устойчивой позиции. К тому же такая трогательная беспомощность партнера весьма эффективно улучшала его собственное мироощущение, хотя и было в этом что-то слегка от злорадства.   
  
      - Черт, у меня колени дрожат, - с несколько растерянным смехом поделился негромко Дин, попытавшись, тем не менее, самостоятельно встать на ноги. Он схватил первое попавшееся вафельное полотенце и расторопно протянул Касу.  
  
      - Не так уж долго ты воздерживался, - фыркнул добродушно тот, взяв полотенце в одну руку и отвешивая ему легкий шлепок чуть пониже поясницы другой. Тщательно вытерев ладонь, он аккуратно стер несколько капель спермы с груди и живота самого Дина, который при этом как-то почти смущенно потупился.  
  
      - Не хочешь рассказать мне, что на тебя нашло?.. – нехотя пробормотал он, явно разрываясь между желанием прояснить ситуацию и просто наслаждаться ею же, пустив все на самотек. – Не то, чтобы я был против…  
  
      - Я же сказал, что захотелось вспомнить былое, - повел плечом Кас, усмехаясь и откладывая полотенце прямо на обеденный стол. – Как еще я мог удивить тебя так же сильно, как ты меня?  
  
      - А сам ты не?..  
  
      - Нет, - помрачнев, качнул он головой, но постарался все же взять себя в руки. Нужно было когда-то начинать брать свой испортившийся характер под контроль. – Но мне было очень приятно наблюдать за тобой. Хотя это и прозвучало так, как будто я какой-то вуайерист.   
  
      - Чужие извращения никогда меня не пугали, - фыркнул насмешливо Дин, мягко положив руку ему на затылок и медленно подтаскивая ближе к себе. Кас удивленно моргнул, когда тот, вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его еще раз, целомудренно прижался своими горячими губами к его лбу. Дин тихо рассмеялся, отстранившись. – Знаешь, наблюдать на твоем лице растерянность тоже вполне себе приятно. Нужно почаще тебя удивлять.  
  
      - Надеюсь, ты ограничишься только позитивными эмоциями и не станешь доводить меня до сердечных приступов, - проворчал Кас, ухватившись за колеса своей инвалидной коляски и резко откатываясь назад. Дин, все еще упиравшийся одним коленом в ее сидение, чуть было не потерял равновесие.  
  
      - Это будет зависеть от Вашего поведения, мистер, - сощурился он насмешливо, опершись одной рукой о столешницу, чтобы не упасть.   
  
      Кас развернул коляску и горделиво фыркнул, направившись в прихожую. В следующий раз он просто обязан будет выяснить, насколько сильно его партнер изменился во вкусовом аспекте, если уж сегодня ему такой возможности не выпало, потому что теперь этот вопрос начал не на шутку его волновать.


	13. Глава 13

Don’t hug me this way  
Don’t touch me this way  
Don’t hurt me again (с)  
  
Moby - Mistake

***

      - Я думаю, после такого мне точно потребуется кислородная маска, - тяжело дыша, рассмеялся хрипло Кас, откидываясь на подушку и вытягиваясь на смятой простыне.  
  
      Дин, лежавший на боку рядом с ним, довольно фыркнул, подперев кулаком щеку. Он удовлетворенно разглядывал свое порывистое творчество, расцветавшее то тут, то там на чужой бледной коже в виде мелких розовеющих ссадин, алых засосов и постепенно сходящих отпечатков зубов. Как следует потянувшись всем телом, Кас тоже повернулся набок, практически сталкиваясь с ним носом.  
  
      - И как ты предлагаешь мне в таком виде ехать на обследование?.. – укоризненно вздохнул он, сощурившись.  
  
      - Они же голову твою проверять будут, а не всего целиком, - Дин в ответ на это только легкомысленно повел плечом. – К тому же, ты сам попросил меня вытряхнуть все ненужные мысли из тебя. Вот я и… кхм… вытряхнул.  
  
      - Не совсем тот глагол, но звучит убедительно, - усмехнулся Кас. Прикрыв глаза, он кончиком своего носа мягко потерся о кончик носа Дина. Тот удивленно моргнул, слегка растерявшись от такой нежности, но потом все же взял себя в руки и притянул возлюбленного за талию еще ближе.  
  
      Какое-то время тишина в крошечной спальне нарушалась только их размеренным дыханием. Кас устроил голову где-то у основания шеи Дина, уткнувшись лбом. Дин лениво поглаживал его по недавно начавшим отрастать обратно волосам. До прежней шевелюры им, конечно, все еще было далеко, но теперь они, хотя бы, могли прикрыть собой шрамы от операции, которых долгое время так стеснялся Кас. Теперь же он, утомленный и довольный донельзя, казался Дину практически безмятежным, щекоча его обнаженную грудь своим теплым дыханием. Выматывающая химиотерапия наконец-то закончилась примерно с неделю назад, и они оба медленно приходили в себя после нее: один в физическом плане, другой – в эмоциональном.  
  
      - Знаешь, нам действительно стоило бы это отметить, детка, - тихо пробормотал Дин, медленно проводя пальцами от затылка к вискам и обратно.  
  
      - Мне кажется, мы только что это сделали, - пробормотал сонно Кас, но все же заставил себя приоткрыть глаза. – Но если ты о моем… теперь уже сегодняшнем визите в клинику, то пока рановато делать предположения, тебе так не кажется?  
  
      - Вообще-то я говорил о нашей годовщине, - самодовольно фыркнул Дин. В кои-то веки это не его обвиняют в забывчивости насчет всяких важных дат. – Прошел уже целый год с тех пор, как дурацкая вечеринка по случаю переезда Лизы случайно свела нас. Я проверял.  
  
      - О, - с легким удивлением ответил Кас, смиренно вздохнув. – И как ты предлагаешь это отметить? Мне все еще нельзя употреблять алкоголь и посещать чересчур шумные места. Хорошо еще, что хотя бы от коляски мы уже избавились – значит, я хотя бы чисто теоретически могу без лишних проблем выйти за пределы квартиры. Но кинотеатры и рестораны все еще придется отложить до лучших времен.  
  
      - Вообще-то я как раз подумывал отвести тебя в ресторан, - Дин нахмурился, чуть отстраняясь, чтобы видеть лицо своего партнера. – Что не так с этим планом?  
  
      - Я не хочу переплачивать за то, что все равно не смогу распробовать. Если уж я все равно не отличаю ризотто от овсянки, то я не думаю, что поход в ресторан – это разумный план.  
  
      - Он и не должен был быть разумным, - Дин вздохнул, переворачиваясь на спину. – Но если ты не хочешь, то я придумаю что-нибудь еще.  
  
      - Я бы сходил на эту выставку фотографий, - помолчав, неожиданно вновь заговорил Кас, поднимая голову. – Помнишь, девушка всучила нам листовки, когда мы выходили из торгового центра?.. Вот только тебя туда ведь и силком не затащить будет, да?  
  
      - Я буду готов пойти на такие жертвы ради тебя, если ты согласишься пойти со мной в ресторан, - лукаво ухмыльнулся Дин, поворачивая к нему голову и глядя на него слегка прищурившись. Кас до сих пор ничего не мог с собой поделать, когда он улыбался ему вот так.  
  
      - Дался тебе этот ресторан, - пробормотал Кас, вновь утыкаясь лбом в его плечо и оставляя чуть ниже легкий поцелуй. – Ты все равно готовишь лучше, чем любой шеф-повар.  
  
      - У тебя предвзятое мнение, - с преувеличенной серьезностью хмыкнул Дин. – Может быть, мне требуется специальная обстановка для какого-нибудь специального разговора в этот специальный день?..  
  
      - Кажется, мне требуется специальный словарь, чтобы понимать твои намеки, - фыркнул Кас, пихая его кулаком под ребра. – О чем таком специальном ты хочешь со мной поговорить, что не пожалеешь пару сотен на ресторан? Есть что-то такое, о чем ты можешь поговорить со мной только при посторонних парадно одетых людях? Тогда мы можем просто прибиться к какой-нибудь похоронной процессии, это будет намного дешевле.  
  
      - Это, по-твоему, смешно? – утомленно вздохнул Дин, медленно поднимаясь со своего места. – Не родись ты таким красавчиком, я бы ни за что не стал терпеть такое отношение к себе.  
  
      - О, я сейчас же позвоню своей матери, передам ей твои слова благодарности. Надеюсь, она не спит в четыре часа утра.  
  
      - Почему четыре? – переспросил Дин, садясь на краю постели и свешивая босые ноги на пол. – Сейчас уже семь.  
  
      - Разница во времени, - вздохнул Кас, медленно перекатавшись на живот и тоскливым взглядом окинув спину своего парня. – Я так тебе надоел, что ты решил бросить меня прямо сейчас?  
  
      - Да, сил моих больше нет терпеть это безобразие, - горячо закивал Дин, тяжело поднимаясь на ноги и с хрустом потягиваясь. – Переезжаю жить в ванную, пока ты не подумаешь всерьез о своем поведении.  
  
      - Вообще-то, мне тоже не помешало бы принять душ, - протянул Кас, приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы иметь более выгодный вид на его задницу. Дин обернулся к нему, чтобы ответить, но, проследив за его взглядом, махнул рукой со снисходительной ухмылкой.  
  
      - Если мы пойдем туда вместе, мы точно не успеем на твой прием вовремя, детка. Так что дай мне пятнадцать минут.  
  
      - Маловато для того, чтобы всерьез обдумать свое поведение! – крикнул ему вслед Кас, но Дин проигнорировал его, торопливо скрывшись за дверью ванной комнаты.  
  
      На самом деле, Кас был бы совсем не против опоздать на этот прием.  
  
      Напряженность, копившаяся внутри все время его лечения, наконец-то начала сходить на нет. Он начал потихоньку примиряться с мыслью о том, что проживет совсем не так долго, как рассчитывал когда-то, и что курсы терапии, скорее всего, придется повторить спустя какое-то время. Но повторять их будет иметь смысл только в том случае, если эти сеансы чем-то ему помогли. Если же вдруг выяснится, что его тело не реагирует на лечение должным образом… В общем, смириться с тем, что он проживет еще лет семь явно было проще, чем смириться с тем, что он может не дожить до грядущего рождества.  
  
      В наступившей в их маленькой спальне тишине было слышно, как в ванной заработал душ. Кажется, Дин даже что-то напевал, пока мылся. Кас уже хотел было вслушаться как следует, чтобы потом поддразнить его при случае, но тут раздался телефонный звонок. Незнакомая мелодия заставила его повернуться к прикроватной тумбочке всем корпусом. Так он и думал – звонил телефон Дина. Он лениво подполз по смятой простыне ближе к краю кровати и потянулся за мобильным, чтобы посмотреть, кто именно звонил. Высветившееся на экране имя подсказало ему, что на этот звонок вполне мог ответить и он.  
  
      - Здравствуй, Сэм. Это Кастиэль. Твой брат торчит в душе и не может ответить, передать ему что-нибудь?  
  
      Заочно он уже давно был знаком с младшим Винчестером, но по-настоящему пожать друг другу руки они смогли лишь пару месяцев назад, когда они вдвоем с Дином поехали на свадебную церемонию. Сэм показался ему тогда весьма милым молодым человеком, с которым у него действительно нашлось довольного много общих тем и интересов. Их общение сложилось настолько удачно, что Дин даже не преминул возможностью изобразить дурашливую ревность к их теплым взаимоотношениям, чем повеселил всех собравшихся на церемонии немногочисленных гостей.  
  
      - О, - коротко выдохнули с явной растерянностью на том конце. – Доброе утро, Кас. Надеюсь, я не разбудил вас своим звонком.  
  
      - Нет, не разбудил. Дин только что вышел, так что перезвони ему минут через пятнадцать?..  
  
      - Эм, - замялся младший брат Дина. – Лучше пусть он сам мне перезвонит, когда освободится. Передай ему, что Бэлла решила заявиться ко мне с утра пораньше, чтобы устроить очередной скандал у нас под окнами. Вам, ребята, повезло, что она не знает вашего адреса.  
  
      - Что за Бэлла? – больше из вежливости, чем из действительного интереса спросил Кас, лениво перекатываясь на бок и окидывая задумчивым взглядом одежду, беспорядочно разбросанную по стоявшему в углу креслу. Параллельно с разговором он пытался прикинуть, сколько времени у него займет поиск своей рубашки в этом бедламе.  
  
      - Дин не рассказал тебе?.. – тон Сэма тут же сменился на настороженный, чем заставил Каса отвлечься от своих мыслей и прислушаться внимательнее.  
  
      - Нет, он не упоминал никого с таким именем при мне.  
  
      - Черт, я так и знал, - раздраженно выдохнул младший Винчестер куда-то в сторону, но его все еще было очень хорошо слышно в телефонной трубке. – Лучше тебе тогда с ним самим поговорить, потому что я не хочу вмешиваться в эту историю. Правда, не похоже, что теперь у меня остался какой-то выбор в этом вопросе, - последнюю фразу он пробормотал совсем неразборчиво, как если бы резко повернул голову в другую сторону. – Вот же!.. Прости, приятель, эта ненормальная высадила нам окно на кухне. Скажи Дину, чтобы перезвонил, как только сможет.  
  
      - Х-хорошо, - обескуражено с заминкой выдохнул Кас и в динамике тут же раздались короткие гудки. В воцарившейся тишине вновь стало хорошо слышно, как стоявший под душем Дин негромко напевал в ванной комнате.  
  
      Кас аккуратно положил телефон Дина обратно на прикроватный столик, садясь в постели и неловко обхватывая одной рукой собственные колени. В его груди уже поселилось какое-то нехорошее предчувствие, заставлявшее его хмуриться и сутулиться. Мало ему было долгих бессонных ночей ожидания результатов этого дня, так теперь еще и какая-то странная девушка, о которой он ничего не знает (хотя, судя по всему, должен бы, по мнению Сэма), появилась на горизонте. Однако выждать паузу до появления Дина у него хватило терпения.  
  
      - Я смотрю, ты и правда всерьез задумался, - хохотнул Дин, тряхнув все еще мокрыми волосами и вновь начав вытирать их кончиком белого пушистого полотенца, висевшего на плечах. Он аккуратно присел на край их постели, все еще пребывавшей в беспорядке.  
  
      - Твой брат просил тебя перезвонить ему, - ровно ответил Кас, поднимая голову. – Какая-то Бэлла, кажется, разбила ему кухонное окно. Не хочешь рассказать мне, что за Бэлла такая отравляет ему жизнь?  
  
      - Не особо, - в одно мгновение помрачнев, буркнул Дин, резко поднимаясь со своего места и хватаясь за свой мобильный телефон. Кас настолько остро почувствовал исходящую от него волну раздражения, что на каких-то пару секунд поджал губы, не решаясь продолжать разговор. Он давно не видел своего парня таким настолько недовольным чем-либо. Однако, он все же вновь заговорил, пока Дин набирал нужный ему номер.  
  
      - Сэм почему-то думал, что я уже и так о ней все знаю, - негромко проговорил он, с некоторой опаской косясь на Дина. Его очень редкие и весьма непродолжительные вспышки гнева давно научили его по возможности как можно осторожнее подбирать свои слова. Дин никогда не срывался на него, но разбитых в порыве неодушевленных предметов и расквашенных в кровь костяшек ему видеть тоже не хотелось.  
  
      - Что он тебе сказал? – теперь в его голосе, помимо явного раздражения, проскользнули еще и нотки страха. Он боялся, что Сэм сказал что-то такое, что Касу знать не полагалось?..  
  
      - Сказал, чтобы я поговорил с тобой, - все с той же осторожностью ответил Кас. – И ты меня слегка пугаешь, Дин.  
  
      - Тебе лучше пойти в душ сейчас, иначе мы опоздаем, - Дин сделал вид, что пропустил его слова мимо ушей и вновь уткнулся в свой телефон, пролистывая телефонную книгу.  
  
      Кас обескуражено моргнул, глядя на такое его поведение, но решил, что его парень в этот раз все-таки прав – пусть сначала поговорит со своим братом. В таком состоянии он вряд ли скажет самому Касу что-то полезное на эту тему.  
  
      Однако Дин не захотел говорить с ним на эту тему и после того, как Кас вернулся с мокрой головой обратно в комнату. Несмотря на то, что он специально дал своему парню дополнительное время на разговор с братом и приведение мыслей в порядок, торча под душем дольше положенного. Теперь они и в самом деле рисковали опоздать к назначенному времени на прием, и Дин усиленно делал вид, что его раздражает именно это обстоятельство, а не разговор с Сэмом. Это только добавляло беспокойства и без того начавшему нервничать Касу.  
  
      - Дин?.. – неуверенно позвал Кас, чуть повернув к своему водителю голову, когда их машина тронулась со своего места и вынырнула из тихого двора на чуть более оживленную улочку.  
  
      - Давай не сейчас, хорошо? – устало попросил Дин, тяжело вздохнув. Раздражения в его голосе и позе стало заметно меньше, словно бы он сумел, наконец, взять себя в руки. – У нас есть куда более важное дело, давай сосредоточимся на нем?  
  
      - Хорошо, - тихо кивнул Кас, отворачиваясь к окну.  
  
      На самом деле, так было даже проще. Сейчас неприятные мысли о грядущем разговоре с наблюдающим его онкологом легко перебивались другим, более сильным беспокойством. Дин явно что-то от него скрывал, и это совершенно определенно было что-то неприятное, иначе он не был бы таким раздраженным и напуганным одновременно. Конечно, можно было бы тайком позвонить Сэму или хотя бы написать ему сообщение. Можно было даже попросить Лизу разузнать что-нибудь на этот счет – хотя Кас ее все еще слегка недолюбливал, сейчас ее неприязнь ко всякого рода секретам сыграла бы ему на руку. Однако он пообещал себе дать Дину возможность сначала самому высказаться на этот счет, поэтому только молча прикусывал щеку изнутри, глядя на унылый осенний городской пейзаж за окном.  
  
      - Ты можешь подождать меня снаружи? – вновь Кас подал голос только когда они вдвоем добрались торопливо до нужного кабинета. Дин окинул его крайне неодобрительным взглядом, но Кас стойко выдержал эти несколько напряженных секунд, так что Винчестеру не осталось ничего кроме как сдаться.  
  
      - Я пока пойду, возьму нам кофе, - кивнул он с тяжелым вздохом, разраженной походкой зашагав по направлению стоявшей в вестибюле кофе-машины. Касу было неприятно видеть то, как ссутулились его плечи, и как он нервно засунул руки в карманы брюк. Еще больше ему было неприятно в полном одиночестве входить в кабинет своего лечащего врача, однако он все равно считал, что поступил правильно – в дальнейшем он сможет обменять интересовавшую Дина информацию на рассказ о том, кем была эта загадочная Бэлла. Может быть, это было и не совсем правильно с точки зрения морали, зато с точки зрения личной выгоды – вполне.  
  
      Войдя в кабинет, Кас почувствовал себя еще более неловко и поэтому торопливо опустился в стоявшее напротив письменного стола гостевое кресло. Сидевший за столом мужчина окинул его беглым взглядом и опустил голову, начав перебирать лежавшие на его столе бумаги.  
  
      - Доброе утро, мистер Новак, - не поднимая головы, подал он голос. Кас посчитал это плохим знаком и неосознанно сжал подлокотники крепче. – Как Ваше самочувствие сегодня?  
  
      - Я думал, Вы мне скажете, - нервно усмехнулся Кас в ответ, чувствуя, как в горле предательски пересыхает. – Но с тех пор, как химия закончилась, я чувствую себя несколько лучше, спасибо.  
  
      - Личный настрой, знаете ли, очень важен в нашем с Вами деле, - мужчина поднял на него взгляд и ободряюще ухмыльнулся ему. Кас же, вместо того, чтобы успокоиться этим чужим жестом, только еще больше начал волноваться. – О, а вот и Ваше заключение. Хм… мистер Новак, как Вы относитесь к путешествиям на побережье?  
  
      - К чему этот вопрос?.. – растерялся Кас.  
  
      - Вы выглядите очень бледным и уставшим, - беззаботно повел плечами его лечащий врач. – Я бы посоветовал Вам выбраться куда-нибудь на пару недель, чтобы как следует отдохнуть после всей этой неприятной истории. Я знаю несколько неплохих пансионов, если Вы заинтересовались.  
  
      - Просто скажите мне уже, что там написано! - несколько более резко, чем этого требовала ситуация, потребовал Кас, нахмурившись.  
  
      - Судя по всему, выбранный нами курс лечения прошел успешно, - мягко ответил ему мужчина, поднимая один из снимков МРТ, на которых Кас при всем желании сейчас все равно ничего не смог бы увидеть. – Поздравляю Вас, мистер Новак, у вас полная ремиссия.  
  
      - Я… я здоров? – когда врач кивнул ему, Кас испустил долгий облегченный выдох.  
  
      - Не хочу омрачать вашу радость, мистер Новак, - осторожно добавил мужчина. – Но в подобного рода делах лучше перестраховаться, сами понимаете. Так что я жду Вас на прием где-нибудь через месяц, для повторного обследования. И даже если результат сохранится, нам с Вами все равно придется встречаться время от времени, чтобы отслеживать динамику.  
  
      - Да, конечно, я это понимаю, - горячо закивал Кас, вставая со своего места. – Спасибо Вам большое за такие хорошие новости, мистер Кроули!  
  
      - О, не стоит благодарностей, мистер Новак, - отмахнулся мужчина. – Видеть Вас в добром здравии и хорошем расположении духа уже достаточная благодарность. Отдохните как следует перед нашей следующей встречей, договорились? Хорошего Вам дня.  
  
      Душевных сил у Каса на этот раз хватило только на несколько энергичных кивков, прежде чем он схватился за дверную ручку и вышел обратно в коридор. Дин уже ждал его с той стороны, нервно поглаживая большим пальцем картонный бок стаканчика для кофе. Встретившись с взглядом его зеленых глаз, Кас на какое-то мгновение почувствовал себя неловко – его парень был с ним все это время, поддерживал его и не оставил даже после той предоперационной выходки и месяцев бесконечного нытья и придирок. Он заслуживал узнать хорошие новости одновременно с ним, какие бы разногласия у них не возникли с утра.  
  
      - Ну?.. Что сказали? – хриплый голос Дина нарушил повисшую в коридоре тишину. Кас забрал у него свой стакан и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
  
      - Ремиссия. У меня полная ремиссия.  
  
      Дин чуть было не выронил свой наполовину полный стакан, который все еще оставался сжатым в его левой руке, когда одним порывистым жестом притянул Каса к себе и крепко обнял одной рукой чуть пониже лопаток. Кас только довольно усмехнулся, прижимаясь лбом к его плечу.  
  
      - Боже, детка!.. Это же… - Дин явно не находил слов, способных в полной мере выразить его радость. Однако он все же постарался, в свойственной ему манере. – Это просто обалдеть как круто! Я верил, что так все и будет… Я… Знаешь, я даже несколько раз заходил в ту церквушку, которая на углу с нашей улицей… И я просто…  
  
      - Я знаю, - кивнул Кас, избавляя его от необходимости говорить что-либо. – Я тоже очень рад. И очень тебя люблю.  
  
      Дин со счастливой улыбкой кивнул и вновь крепко обнял своего парня чуть повыше талии. Кас аккуратно прижался к нему, чтобы не расплескать свой кофе. Так они и простояли несколько минут, пока к кабинету лечащего врача Каса не подошел следующий посетитель.  
  
      - Теперь можешь вести меня в этот твой ресторан, я слишком счастлив, чтобы замечать вокруг кого-то кроме тебя, - с легкой улыбкой фыркнул Кас, крепко сжимая свободной ладонью ладонь Дина, когда они выходили из здания клиники по направлению к парковке. Небо почему-то сегодня хмурилось, хоть и не всерьез – словно не могло решить, действительно ли стоит начинать всю эту возню с дождем или вернее будет отложить ее до лучших времен. Кас, мельком взглянув вверх, чувствовал что-то сродни легкой обиде – ему казалось, что в такой прекрасный день обязательно должно сиять солнце. Но никаким солнцем наверху и не пахло.  
  
      - Я так счастлив, что ты можешь тащить меня на свою выставку, - с такой же улыбкой отмахнулся Винчестер. – И вообще куда угодно. Я готов с тобой хоть на край света отправиться.  
  
      - Тише, тигр, - усмехнулся Кас, подходя к машине. – Подожди, скоро эта волна схлынет, и ты пожалеешь о своих словах, когда обнаружишь себя среди черно-белых фотографий. К тому же, я бы не отказался перекусить. Все эти волнения разбудили мой аппетит.  
  
      - Как скажешь, - покорно кивнул Дин, галантно открывая для него дверцу пассажирского переднего сиденья. – В таком случае, нас ждет один важный разговор.  
  
      Кас дождался, пока Дин обойдет машину и сядет в нее с другой стороны, и только после этого заговорил вновь.  
  
      - Важный разговор нас действительно ждет. Ты обещал рассказать, что за таинственная Бэлла высадила твоему брату кухонное окно. Ты это имел в виду?  
  
      Скорость, с которой с лица Дина схлынула вся радость, обескураживала. Он в один миг спал с лица и, помрачнев, повернул ключ, заводя машину.  
  
      - Нет. Я имел в виду другой важный разговор.  
  
      - Если это настолько серьезно, - медленно проговорил Кас, все еще пребывая в растерянности от столь быстрой смены настроения своего партнера. – Почему ты просто не поговоришь со мной?.. Чем быстрее мы это обсудим, тем меньше придется терзаться. Ну не изменил ты же мне с этой Бэллой, в самом-то деле? – он издал нервный смешок, который оборвался сразу же после того, как Кас поймал на себе резкий взгляд зеленых глаз. Теперь единственный тон, которым у него получалось говорить, был испуганным. – Дин?..  
  
      - Я не хотел тебе ничего рассказывать, потому что ничего не было, - Дин заглушил двигатель и вытащил ключ, нервно перебирая его в пальцах. Он избегал смотреть на своего возлюбленного, что пугало Каса еще больше.  
  
      - Но что-то очевидно все-таки было, - тихо выдавил он, пытаясь заглянуть Дин в глаза. Тот только опустил взгляд на свое колено.  
  
      - Это не имеет значения теперь, как не имело значения тогда, - порывисто возразил Дин, наконец-то поднимая взгляд. Кас силился найти что-то обнадеживающее в его взгляде, но тщетно.  
  
      - Когда? – в горле предсказуемо пересохло, когда этот вопрос сорвался с его губ, и Кас попытался сглотнуть, чем явно сделал своему горлу только хуже.  
  
      - Кас, пожалуйста, - в голосе Дина сквозили умоляющие нотки. – Это ничего не значит, я по-прежнему люблю только тебя.  
  
      - Когда? – тверже повторил Кас.  
  
      - Перед твоей операцией… когда ты сказал мне, что мы расстаемся.  
  
      - Боже, - резко выдохнул Кас со смешанными чувствами. Его одновременно захлестнула волна обжигающего и разъедающего предательства, но ей навстречу уже высилась другая – отвратительно горькое ледяное чувство вины. Не в силах сказать что-либо еще, он беспомощно прижал ладонь к губам и отвернулся к окну, неверяще покачивая головой.  
  
      - Ты ничего не объяснил тогда, - предсказуемо начал оправдываться Дин, но Кас уже и так прекрасно знал, что тот скажет в свое оправдание. В каком-то смысле он был по-своему прав. – Я был… расстроен. Очень. Я завалился в ближайший бар и решил выпить столько, сколько смогу, прежде чем отключусь. Я даже не знал, что она в городе. Тем более не знал, что она решит заявиться в этот бар…  
  
      Кас зажмурился, продолжая смотреть в окно. Он все еще не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы что-то сказать в ответ.  
  
      - Я даже не помню, как все это произошло. Я окончательно проснулся, только когда твой друг и Лиза начали обрывать мой телефон. Я… Мне так жаль, Кас. Мне жаль.  
  
      - И почему она до сих пор не может оставить тебя в покое?.. – тихо поинтересовался Кас, после непродолжительной паузы. – Зачем она донимает твоего брата, если это ничего не значило?  
  
      - Кас, пожалуйста…  
  
      - Договаривай, Дин, - с нажимом и какими-то слегка истеричными нотками в голосе проговорил Кас, поворачиваясь к нему лицом. – Почему она так рвется с тобой пообщаться?  
  
      - Она… она говорит, что беременна от меня, - обреченно выдохнул Дин, ссутуливаясь и вновь опуская голову. – Она не стала делать аборт, а мне было совершенно не до нее…  
  
      - Мне нужно на воздух, - сдавленно пробормотал Кас, дрожащей рукой вцепляясь в дверную ручку и пытаясь потянуть ее на себя. Дверь распахнулась прежде, чем он услышал ответ Дина. Он больше не хотел его слышать, поэтому неловко вышел из машины, запнувшись ногой, и торопливо захлопнул за собой дверцу. Голова предательски кружилась. Он совершенно не чувствовал под своими ногами никакой опоры. Все происходящее казалось ему каким-то сюрреалистичным кошмарным сном. Шатаясь, он оттолкнулся рукой от крыши машины и, прежде чем Дин успел выйти со своей стороны, побежал прочь от парковочного места. Кажется, Дин кричал ему что-то вслед, но Кас не слышал ничего, кроме противного гула в ушах.  
  
      Впервые ему захотелось, чтобы никакой ремиссии у него не наступало. Свою скорую смерть ему было бы принять легче, чем **_такое_**.  
  
      Он бежал изо всех сил, совершенно не разбирая дороги и не видя перед собой никаких лиц, пока не рухнул без сил на какую-то автобусную остановку. Воздух никак не хотел заталкиваться в легкие, расцарапанное пересохшее горло саднило изнутри, а колени дрожали от напряжения. Ему показалось, что где-то вдалеке он услышал голос Дина, выкрикивающий его имя, поэтому без лишних раздумий нырнул в подъехавший автобус на полусогнутых ногах, с неозвученным болезненным стоном на губах.  
  
      - Порядок, приятель, ты успел, - успокаивающе ответил ему водитель. – Присядь, отдышись, потом заплатишь.  
  
      Кас почти не разобрал того, что ему сказали, поэтому только беспомощно кивнул, выискивая взглядом свободное место в салоне. Найдя его, он тут же пустился на жесткое сиденье, обитое бархатистой тканью. Он понятия не имел, по какому маршруту едет этот автобус и это его совершенно устраивало.  
  
      ***  
  
      Дин растерянно застыл посреди тротуара, глядя вслед отъезжающему автобусу. Он знал, что преподнесенные им новости были чудовищными, но он и представить не мог, что Кас отреагирует на его слова бегством. Судорожно сглотнув после долгого бега, он полез во внутренний карман своей кожанки, чтобы достать оттуда мобильный и позвонить Касу, но вместо этого его пальцы скользнули по бархатистой поверхности маленькой аккуратной коробочки, которую он туда убрал утром, пока Кас был в душе. Он планировал достать ее сегодня в ресторане. Чему теперь, очевидно, уже не суждено случиться. Переборов накативший на него приступ отчаяния, он пошарил в кармане и извлек оттуда телефон. Пальцы словно бы сами собой набрали номер Каса. Автобус, увозивший его по неизвестному маршруту, в это время уже скрылся из виду.  
  
      Успело пройти всего несколько гудков, прежде чем на том конце сбросили звонок. Дин перезвонил еще раз и его звонок был практически сразу сброшен. На третий раз он просто-напросто наткнулся на автоматическое сообщение о том, что «аппарат вызываемого абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети». Перезванивать еще раз он не стал.  
  
      Вместо этого он дрожащими руками начал отыскивать в навигационной карте, какой именно маршрут только что тронулся от этой остановки и куда он следует. Выяснив интересующую его информацию, Дин со всех ног помчался обратно к машине.


	14. Эпилог

      - Саманта! – рявкнул Дин, нехотя отрываясь от поедания пирога. – Прекрати немедленно это безобразие, пока кто-нибудь не пострадал!  
  
      - Не будь занудой, Дин, - смеясь, прокричал в ответ Сэм, аккуратно удерживая ребенка на своих плечах и продолжая кружиться. – Ему же нравится!  
  
      - Надолго она его оставила в этот раз? – с умиленной улыбкой поглядев на этих двоих, спросила Джессика, жена Сэма. В последнее время умиление все чаще проступало на ее лице, когда она видела, как ее муж играет с племянником. Собственный ребенок у них появится только через несколько месяцев, однако свои отцовские качества Сэм демонстрировал уже сейчас.  
  
      - Надеюсь, что навсегда, - проворчал Дин, возвращаясь к пирогу. Хмурость на его лице сразу же отступила, когда он наколол на вилку очередной кусок и отправил его в рот. – Джесс, твои пироги просто нечто! Что ты туда кладешь?  
  
      - Я запишу тебе рецепт, если ты хочешь, - рассмеялась Джесс в ответ. Дин с энтузиазмом покивал, отправляя в рот еще один кусок.  
  
      - Бэлла уехала до конца лета, так что добрых четыре месяца, я полагаю. Если она не захочет задержаться в пути, - ответил, наконец, Дин. – Как раз успею за это время подать все нужные документы в суд.  
  
      - Ты всерьез намереваешься отобрать у нее сына?  
  
      - Очевидно же, что ей он только мешает, - повел он плечом. – Дети не должны расти, как сорная трава, без присмотра и ухода.  
  
      - А что Кас думает по этому поводу?.. – осторожно поинтересовалась Джесс, не удержавшись от настороженного взгляда. – У вас вышла знатная ссора, когда он обо всем узнал.  
  
      - Что было, то было, - со вздохом кинул Дин. – Но за эти два года он, кажется, нашел свой способ примириться с ситуацией. По крайней мере, он не бросил меня у алтаря, как грозился – уже неплохо.  
  
      - Опять сплетничаете?  
  
      Голос, раздавшийся из-за спины Дина, сквозил притворным неодобрением, однако по-настоящему рассерженным не был. Дин повернул голову к говорившему и подставил голову, под чужую руку, тут же потрепавшую его по волосам.  
  
      - Джесс как раз спрашивала, как тебе идея с усыновлением этого мелкого бесенка, - Дин легко качнул головой в сторону игравших на заднем дворе Сэма и маленького мальчика лет трех. Джесс стрельнула в Дина глазами в духе «кто просил тебя об этом говорить», но Кас не обратил на это никакого внимания, неторопливо присаживаясь к них за столик под большой пляжный зонт.  
  
      - Все еще сложно примириться с тем фактом, что я не единственный мужчина в твоей жизни, которого ты любишь, - притворно вздохнул Кас, подтаскивая к себе стакан лимонада. – Однако глупо отрицать, что из тебя выходит чертовски хороший отец. К тому же, у него твои глаза – перед этим взглядом я никогда не мог устоять, ты же сам знаешь.  
  
      - Как прошла твоя последняя поездка?  
  
      - Неплохо. Три лаборатории заинтересовались моим проектом и пригласили выполнить его на их базе, одна меня даже заинтересовала – совсем недалеко от дома.  
  
      - Совсем недалеко от дома – это три часа езды на поезде и двух автобусах, - ворчливо закатил глава Дин.  
  
      - Не три, а два с половиной, - терпеливо поправил его Кас, чем вызвал у Джесс очередную умиленную улыбку. – К тому же это всего лишь три дня в неделю, я вполне могу себе позволить совмещать это с преподаванием – часы мне все равно сократили в этом семестре.  
  
      - У тебя есть и другие важные дела в этом семестре, - с упреком напомнил Дин, вновь принимаясь за свою порцию пирога.  
  
      - У меня есть еще несколько лет в запасе, чтобы ими заняться, - спокойно повел плечом Кас. – Теперь об этом можно уже не переживать. – О чем действительно стоит переживать, так это о запасах пирога. Джесс, боюсь, Дин не оставит в этом доме ни крошки.  
  
      - Я предусмотрела такой вариант развития событий, - рассмеялась Джесс. – У меня еще два на подходе.  
  
      - Что ж ты сразу не сказала? – восторг в глазах Дина был неподдельным. Как и легкая теплая улыбка на губах Каса, подглядывавшего на него с нежностью. Непросто было найти в себе силы просить его и возобновить отношения, но расстаться для него было еще сложнее. К счастью, за прошедшие годы он о своем решении не пожалел ни разу – что бы он ни говорил по поводу сына своего мужа, любви Дина хватало на всех с головой. И такое положение вещей его вполне устраивало.  
  
      Конец.


End file.
